Harry Potter & the Heir of Darkness
by Malfoy-VS-Thompson
Summary: When a new student transfers to Hogwarts, a million secrets are hidden within the walls. So why is the castle suddenly under threat? AND why is a certain blonde catching Draco Malfoy's eyes unguarded. With the war looming closer to the trio, will they and
1. The Journey Ahead

**Chapter 1 – The Journey Ahead**

As Dylan Thompson stepped out of the black Rolls-Royce and onto the busy streets of London she couldn't help but feel out of place. The streets of Paris were completely different to the busy hustle and bustle of England.

Pedestrians raced back and forth, not even blinking an eye at the car she'd just exited, and while her chauffeur helped her unload her bags, the cars zipped past them with their horns blaring.

Nobody spared her a second glance, and that was the way Dylan Thompson preferred it. Unfortunately her uncle insisted she take a ministry car; obviously he thought she enjoyed being the center of attention. Dylan glared at the small flags that waved merrily on the bonnet._ Muggles really are unobservant creatures._

"Will you be all right, miss?" her escort asked. "I will find you a trolley so you don't have to carry that heavy trunk."

Dylan rolled her eyes. _I wouldn't want to break a nail_, she thought sarcastically. Dylan felt refreshed to be back where no one knew who she was. She didn't have people fawning all over her, pretending to be a friend while they whispered maliciously behind her back. It really was sickening to know how underhanded some people could be.

She had taken great care this morning in choosing suitable clothes; she didn't want to stand out on her first day of school. A simple white button-up shirt and blue jeans was all she needed to get through her day; her uniform was neatly packed inside her luggage. Dylan had gone to great lengths to conceal her long blonde hair under a simple black beret, a parting gift from France.

Dylan followed her companion into the large walls of London Station, realizing that things were much more hurried in here than out on the streets. Young mothers tried desperately to usher crying children onto trains, businessmen dashed across platforms while over the P.A. system a tired voice called the trains arriving and departing.

_Between platforms nine and ten, _Dylan glanced around anxiously. _Where is platform nine and ten?_

Her guide continued to dart through the crowds, Dylan struggled to follow him with her eyes. Somebody bumped into her, muttering an apology before scurrying off again. She wasn't one to get lost very easily, however at the moment she was having trouble differentiating left from right.

"Dylan, over this way please." She followed the familiar voice until she emerged from the crowds in front of a large brick wall. "Here you go, now you understand what to do? I must dash off now, have a good year and don't forget to write to your uncle." Before Dylan had a chance to reply her attendant had already disappeared from view.

_Well, here goes nothing._ She cautiously scanned the surrounding area, checking to make sure no one was staring at her. Dylan took a hold of her trolley, shut her eyes and, taking a deep breath, leaned against the barrier.

When she opened her eyes she was staring at the same wall though the noise had changed drastically. She turned her head and stared in amazement at the bright red steam engine that glinted happily in the sunlight.

Several cats raced across her path as she dragged her trolley to the end carriage. Dylan hoped not all the compartments were taken yet; she didn't particularly feel like introducing herself to the other students until she was settled in.

Everybody seemed to be talking to one person or another, comparing broomsticks, giggling over magazines or saying goodbye to their parents. It almost made Dylan wish she had someone to talk to. She shook her head bitterly. "Almost," she muttered.

Dylan hoisted her trunk into the carriage none-too-gently and dragged it the rest of the way down to the last compartment. Glancing inside she was pleased to find it unoccupied and wasted no time setting her trunk inside.

Wiping her palms on her jeans she sighed wearily. Dylan glanced down at her watch and grimaced, it was only eight forty-five. _The train doesn't leave until nine, _she thought unhappily. Dylan hated to wait; it ranked number three on her 'top five' list.

She slumped down into the chair and stared up at the ceiling. _Perhaps I can sleep for most of the trip. _Dylan stared out the window, if the grey sky was anything to go by, it was going to rain. _Just my luck, _she sighed heavily.

"Excuse me?" a small voice asked from the door. "May I? All the other compartments are full." The voice belonged to a small girl with pigtails. _A first year…_ Dylan's mind assessed the young girl and the possibility of being recognized.

"Sure," she muttered. "Be my guest." Dylan motioned for the girl to take a seat, praying silently that the girl would just sit there silently.

"Are you a Gryffindor? I want to be in Gryffindor," the girl babbled excitedly. "Everyone's really nice there. My dad was in Gryffindor, and my grandfather was in Gryffindor, it's like a tradition."

Dylan tried hard not to groan, _I get stuck with Ms. Chatterbox._ She smiled at the girl, trying hard not to gag, the girl would never know Dylan wasn't listening; she had had too much practice at it.

The girl continued her tirade about how great Gryffindor would be, and what she would do on the holidays. Dylan felt herself being pushed gently back into the seat. _At least we're moving now; I'll find an excuse to leave as soon as I can._

"What's your name?" the girl asked quietly.

Dylan stared at the girl curiously. "Why do you want to know?" she said quietly.

"It's just the polite thing to do. My name is Arienne Baltimore, I'm from Sussex. I was so excited when I got my letter, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world." Dylan was glad the girl didn't know how to keep silent; at least Dylan wouldn't have to mention anything about her family.

Several hours later and Arienne Baltimore was still rambling about how happy her family was, and what career path she wanted to take when she finished school. Dylan's mind felt as if it would explode, she was cooped up inside a carriage with a girl who didn't know the meaning of 'shut up'.

"Liquorice wands, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs," an elderly voice called from the aisles. "Anything from the trolley, girls," An elderly woman opened their door and glanced at the two.

"No, thank you," Dylan replied quietly.

"Oh, yes please," Arienne jumped out of her seat and started buying whatever she could lay her hands on.

_At least she's silent._ Dylan rubbed her face wearily, stifling a yawn. _Please be too hungry to talk_, she prayed.

Fortunately, Arienne must have realized Dylan was tired. "I'll leave you alone; I must go and find my friends." Arienne strolled to the door, gave Dylan one last wave before merrily skipping off.

Dylan was finally by herself once again, and this time she wasted no more time resting back against the seat. She glanced at her watch once again, _how long does this trip take?_ It was already four o'clock and Dylan was beginning to regret not buying anything from the old lady.

To take her mind off food, Dylan took her uniform out of her trunk and, after locking the compartment door, began to change. She wasn't overly impressed with her plain black robes; Beauxbaton's had been a much more elegant aquamarine silk.

She took her beret off and shook her hair loose, blonde tendrils fell across her face. Dylan began brushing it carefully and pulled it back into a high ponytail; it was far too heavy to leave it hanging around her shoulders for long periods of time.

Dylan pulled out her compact and stared at herself in the mirror. Her clear blue eyes staring at herself distastefully as she touched up her lip gloss. She hated the type of girls who always cared about their looks, yet here she was checking her makeup and worrying about her hair. _It's not like I know anybody here to impress._ She closed the compact angrily and stashed it back into the trunk; there was no reason for makeup at this school. Unlike Beauxbaton's where everyday was a beauty pageant, Dylan was quite sure Hogwarts was focused more on the academic; not that she was good at that either.

Dylan had to remind herself why she chose to come to Hogwarts, then realized she was better off here with average grades and no friends, than at the snooty French school with backstabbing friends and failing 'how to become a proper lady'.

She would just have to start from scratch, find new friends, work hard to get good grades and keep her secrets to herself from now on.

A knock sounded on the door and Dylan made her way slowly to unlock it. Arienne stood there, grinning sweetly up at her. "I have to get changed," she ran past Dylan and started pulling on her uniform. Dylan closed the door and kept her eyes averted until Arienne's laugh made her spin around. "Why are you standing there? Are you embarrassed?"

Dylan shook her head. "It's polite. A lady knows when to give privacy," Dylan couldn't believe that trash spouted from _her_ mouth. _Yeah, a lady,_ she thought in amusement. "I think I'll take a walk, I'm not sure how much longer we have."

As she strolled up the aisle she couldn't help but peek into the other compartments, everybody seemed to be having some fun, comparing holiday stories. Dylan reached the front of the train and began to grow restless, if she turned around now she'd end up back in the carriage with Arienne, the blabbermouth.

She glanced into the carriage and saw many older looking teens all laughing and chattering. Dylan shook her head, _I can't just stand here,_ she turned around and headed back towards her carriage.

The compartment door was open and voices were floating out into the corridor. "What do you think you're up to, pipsqueak?" a shrill voice asked.

As Dylan rounded the corner, making sure she wasn't seen she sized up the occupants in her compartment. Arienne was sitting quietly in the corner while three older students began eating all her sweets. Two rather large looking males scoffed appreciatively as a rather plain looking girl watched them.

"Excuse me?" Dylan said softly as she entered into the room.

The girl's head shot up and stared at the girl in confusion. "Can I help you?" she spat.

Dylan couldn't believe she was about to stick up for Arienne. "This is my compartment," she said slowly trying hard to keep her accent hidden. "I would appreciate it if you found your own room."

The girl laughed coldly. "Listen, sweetheart, I don't know who you are but I like it in here and don't feel like leaving. I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

Dylan shook her head, refusing to acknowledge the girls question. "Please leave, I'm asking you nicely."

Arienne stared at Dylan in surprise. "She's a friend of my sister's; I don't mind that they are here." Arienne shot the other girl a smile. "Pansy where is Renae?"

Dylan assumed Pansy was the other girl and stared at her quietly. Pansy had short black hair, pale skin and a slightly squished looking face. Sighing heavily, Dylan sat in the seat next to Arienne, thankful they were entertaining themselves and had forgotten Dylan hadn't answered Pansy's question.

The train ground to a halt and the others left the compartment without another glance at Dylan. She sighed, _I'm almost there. Then I can relax._

She followed the others out onto the platform and as they all stepped into carriages Dylan couldn't help but stare. _Thestrals, is this a joke? _The black skeletal horses stomped their hooves and shook their manes impatiently. Dylan blinked and stared again. _This can't be possible_.

As the first few carriages began to move, not wishing to be left behind, Dylan quickly raced into the closest one. There were only two other occupants, they stared in shock for a moment before turning their attention back to the other, chattering between themselves excitedly.

The carriage rocked back and forth gently and Dylan stared out the window to give the couple opposite her some privacy. The scenery didn't vary much, in truth Dylan couldn't see anything in the dark, however from the clacking sound of the hooves they were traveling along a stone path. Several lamps revealed a few houses and stores; they seemed to be passing through a small village which suddenly changed to a thick forest.

The night air was pleasantly cool and Dylan could smell pine and lavender. Over the creaking of the old carriages she could hear cicadas and what she could safely assume was an owl.

As the carriage stopped Dylan let herself out, glad to be rid of the loving couple. _There are some things that you just don't do…_ Dylan shook her head in amazement; she would never understand some people. She followed the masses up the stone steps and through the large wooden front doors. _This is it_, she thought excitedly.

Dylan couldn't believe her eyes. After all these years of wondering and waiting she was finally here. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had truly lived up to her expectations.

The resident ghosts shot unperturbed in and out through the stone walls, the Great Hall was laid out in the traditional manner. The long wooden house tables already full of students, the staff table was decorated in gold and silver to welcome the new students. Dumbledore sat in a large high-backed chair, which looked peculiarly like a throne. His blue eyes scanned the room ahead of him, stopping several times and sparkling brilliantly.

Several staff members were already seated at the table, some she recognized and some she didn't. Severus Snape belonged to the former group; though he had grown paler and thinner since the last time she had seen him. Though that didn't surprise her, twelve years will do that to a person. _I doubt he would even know it's me_.

Her mind recalled the last time they had seen each other, her foster parent's funeral. A child of six, she sat crying in the corner, receiving many unhappy looks from relatives and friends. Then Snape walked through the door, took one look at her face and walked over to her. "There's no point crying, it's not able to change anything." Then he'd given her a red rose and had left the building.

Dylan couldn't really blame him; he was never really close to her or her family. Though he'd been invited for family get-togethers and parties, he'd never shown up once. _Why should his brother's funeral be any different, _she mused.

Dylan looked up to see not the dusty old rafters of the ceiling she had anticipated, but an enormous reflection of the night sky. Several grey clouds swirled above gloomily, though no one seemed to mind. Even a spot of rain couldn't dampen the atmosphere in the room. Hundreds of floating candles lit the room, yet the students didn't seem to notice. Dylan silently vowed never to sit under one, just incase they decided to drip wax on her, or worse, to fall from their spots and light her on fire.

As more and more students began filing into the hall, Dylan decided to follow, making her way slowly towards the staff table. The headmaster's head shot quickly towards her as her small voice spoke up, "Uncle?"

Dumbledore's face broke out into a grin as he laid eyes on his niece for the first time in many years. "Dylan?" he said gleefully. "You look so grown up."

A stern-looking woman walked over at that moment, breaking up the cheerful reunion. "Professor, I don't mean to interrupt. However, the first years are ready, and the sorting ceremony should begin." Her tone was blunt and very stern, but her voice held a small hint of warmth.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Minerva." He waited until the woman had walked away before continuing. "Dylan, you had better go and sit down now."

Dylan smiled. "I don't have a table. Where do you want me to sit?" She glanced around the hall quickly, checking for any empty seats.

When she had turned back, Dumbledore had his wand out and was putting the finishing touches on a chair to his right. "You may sit here tonight. I will sort you after the feast."

Dylan hesitantly walked around to sit next to him. As she did so, the Hall began to fill with whispers and she couldn't help but notice that more than one pair of eyes were focused on her. Dumbledore waited patiently until she finally took her seat before he motioned to the woman who was standing by the door. She was surrounded by a group of small scared looking children, not much older than ten. Even Arienne was pale and silent, _that has to be a miracle._

The woman strode briskly into the middle of the room, as a single line of young pale faced students followed closely behind her. Dylan was instantly reminded of a mother duck and her ducklings, and had to quickly stifle a laugh. The woman stopped beside a three-legged stool, whose only occupant so far was a raggedy looking hat. One by one the woman called the names of the young students, whom walked to the stool, placed the hat on his or her head and then they were sorted into whatever house the hat yelled out.

All of this took Dylan by surprise for a moment. A talking hat wasn't something you came across everyday, even in a prestigious wizarding school. Beauxbaton's never had a talking hat to sort the houses. Nor did it have a hat that sang at the beginning of the ceremony. All you really had to do was turn up. They measured you, looked at your wand, checked your birth chart and read your palm. If after all that they still couldn't place you into a house, you were placed wherever they felt necessary.

Dylan thought hard for a moment. Where would she be placed? She felt neither courageous, nor resourceful. She definitely didn't consider herself loyal, and her former professors wouldn't go as far as calling her intelligent. As far as she could tell, none of the houses were for her.

"Baltimore, Arienne." Arienne raced over to the stool, almost tripping over her robes on the way. McGonagall placed the hat over Arienne's head.

For a moment, nothing happened. One minute went by, then another, followed swiftly by a loud booming voice. "Gryffindor!" The entire table at Gryffindor applauded and stamped, as the rest of the tables politely clapped along.

All but a few students, Dylan noted. A bunch of students by the far wall were huddled close together talking rather heatedly. Pansy, the girl from the train was leaning across the table talking to the two boulder-like males whom sat either side of a pale, overly arrogant looking male, who was talking irritably to the girl.

She turned back to watch the remaining students be sorted, applauding along with the tables. Secretly wondering where she would be sitting after tonight.

Dumbledore stood up majestically, beaming at all the students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am pleased to see many old faces, and several newer ones. Before we begin our wonderful feast, I have a few announcements that need to be taken care of." He paused and looked at Dylan indecisively, before shaking his head. "First I would like to welcome our newest staff member, Professor Boller, whom shall be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

Polite applause sounded throughout the hall as a stern looking wizard stood slowly. He nodded once, glanced around the room, shot a brief smile at Dumbledore and returned to his seat. Dylan hoped the headmaster wouldn't introduce her, not yet at least. _Let me settle in first, and then sit down there, with them… that way they can't find me. _Dumbledore smiled before continuing on, as if he had heard her thoughts clearly.

"As always, the Forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. Hogsmeade trips are not open to any first or second year students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me yet again to remind you that the use of Dung bombs, Fanged Frisbees and any other Zonko or Weasley products are not allowed within the school walls. Some of these items are dangerous and therefore banned. These items shall be confiscated from you if they are found in your possession. A complete list of banned objects can be found outside his office, if anyone is unsure about a product and would like to check it, please don't hesitate to confirm it with Mr. Filch." Dumbledore smiled broadly, staring around the room happily. "Now without further ado, let us eat."

Immediately, the tables were laden with plates of sausages, steaks, pasta, rice and bowls of steaming vegetables. There were jugs of water and pumpkin juice, mountains of bread rolls, and hundreds of roasted potatoes. Anything Dylan fancied was laid out in front of her, and as she looked on in amazement the other students began ladling their plates with food.

Dumbledore nudged her gently, lent over and whispered in her ear. "The trick is getting through it all." He sat back up and, after a quick wink coupled with a small smile, he turned his attention to his own plate of food.

Draco Malfoy tried hard not to yawn through the old codger's speech. He'd heard it all last year, and not surprisingly the year before that. It was always the same. Pansy was chattering away in his ear, and shockingly Crabbe and Goyle seemed riveted to her every word. He would never understand those two.

He shook his head and for the first time noticed a young blonde sitting silently next to the Headmaster. She seemed content with staring at her plate, rather than observing the students. Was she their new professor? He opened his mouth to mention this to the others but caught himself just as Dumbledore introduced Professor Boller, their new Defense professor. _Here's hoping this one won't find the room, _he thought sarcastically.

Since all the other professors were seated at the table, and Draco hadn't heard of another subject being introduced, the girl couldn't be a professor. _So who is she, _he wondered. Perhaps he would ask his father, someone in the Ministry was bound to know something about her.

Draco always joked about how easy it was to find out background information on a person if you had the right contacts. The fact of the matter was, when you had two pure-blooded, well-respected and extremely wealthy parents, one of whom works for the Ministry of Magic, you are privy to a lot of confidential information. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had a lot of _old_ friends, some worked in different departments of the Ministry, some freelanced, but they all stayed in touch and divulged whatever information they could on the topic in question.

One friend was Severus Snape, Draco's potions professor. While Snape was moody and rather anti-social, Draco was his favorite student and was given special treatment whenever possible. In fact, Snape was Draco's head of house, it was not unusual for them to get together and talk most days, sharing stories about Lucius and the _old_ times.

Draco looked over the blonde once again. She was fairly attractive; he could make out her opalescent skin and long blonde hair. The girl hadn't looked up from her plate yet, so her eyes remained a mystery. Her back was rigid in the chair; she looked somewhat uncomfortable, though he wasn't sure whether it was her posture, the seat or just being sat at the staff table in front of all the students.

She didn't look old enough to be a professor though. Draco looked at her smooth skin; the girl couldn't have been more than twenty. That's barely enough time to become a professor. Unless she was a bookworm like Granger, in which case she had no social life and had dreamed of this day since she was three. Once again Draco racked his brains for any mention of a new class. He couldn't be sure since he hadn't really listened to Dumble-_bore's _speech.

Draco mused for a moment about the possibility of the girl being someone's concubine, knowing full well this wasn't the case, but enjoying a good laugh anyway. _Snape needs a good shag_, he thought crudely.

His stomach gave a sharp jolt as the blonde looked up briefly into the headmaster's eyes, and for a brief second fire flew through his veins as the thought crossed his mind that maybe she was _his_ whore! Millions of thoughts raced through his mind for a moment before he finally shook his head vigorously.

"Is everything all right, Draco?" Pansy crooned, making his stomach clench.

Draco groaned. He was sick and tired of putting up with her and her default teenage conversation. She was so boring, though Crabbe and Goyle seemed to hang onto her every word.

"I'm fine, Pansy," he grated through his teeth. He shot a glare in her general direction.

After hearing about his new life plan this summer, Draco was even less enthusiastic to hang out with her. His father had seemed content to mention the news of his engagement to Pansy only three days ago, believing his silence to be nothing more than anticipation. Yet the news of his betrothal had Draco less than pleased. Pansy on the other hand had wasted no time in letting the entire school know he was off the market.

Not that Draco was surprised, Pansy had always had a crush on him, and he couldn't really expect anything less from his father. Lucius Malfoy was always interfering in his life, trying to live Draco's life for him. His mother was a different story though. Draco admired her for putting up with _her_ marriage for so long, and looking out for him whenever he needed her. However, this time she couldn't help him, and Draco couldn't help himself. He'd rather die than tell his father to sod off. Actually, he'd probably die if he told his father to sod off.

Draco didn't even notice the food that had appeared in front of him only moments beforehand. Pansy had stopped chatting away and was staring at him with a look of concern on her face. Draco quickly began filling his plate with whatever he could grab so he didn't have to answer any of her nagging questions.

Dessert rolled around, and Pansy began a new tirade about how fat she would be by the end of the year. Draco rolled his eyes, as he scooped a large portion of trifle onto his plate. He clenched his teeth almost painfully hard, not allowing himself the satisfaction of teasing her. _There will be plenty of time for that_. He smiled inwardly.

Dumbledore stood up several minutes later, and waited until all eyes were on him. "This concludes the sorting ceremony. I hope you're all feeling particularly exhausted because as you all know classes begin immediately tomorrow morning. Now, it's time for bed. Goodnight."

Draco watched in horror as the muggle-loving fool held his hand out for the young girl, and almost fell off his chair as she took it, standing gracefully. The girl smiled up into his face and as they walked out side-by-side Draco noticed she only came up to his shoulders. She was at least one-seventh his age. He was old enough to be her grandfather, yet Dumbledore's hand had still found her waist. Strangely enough, Draco seemed to be the only one to notice.

As he turned to leave, however, Draco noticed another student lingering behind. The boy's head remained down and Draco slowly sauntered over towards him. "Bugger off, Malfoy," the boy spoke without raising his head. "I'm not in the mood tonight."

"What's wrong, Potter? Granger doesn't like you anymore?" Draco sneered at the boy, inwardly laughing at his stupid lightning-shaped scar, his messy hair and his yet-again broken glasses. _Pathetic, _he thought angrily.

The boy stood up slowly, his eyes remained focused on the table. It wasn't until he was completely straight did he lift his head to meet Draco's gaze. "How about you keep your slimy nose out of my business, Malfoy, or I shall do it for you."

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but the boy just turned and walked off. _Bloody Potter. One day he'll get what's coming to him._

Dylan glanced around Dumbledore's office, amazed with all his gadgets and shelves full of ancient tomes. In the far corner stood a large wooden perch obviously belonging to Dumbledore's beloved pet phoenix, Dylan glanced around the room for Fawkes, but couldn't find him anywhere. On the other side of the room sat his desk, parchment and inkpots cluttered the top leaving only a few inches of space for him to use comfortably.

"Don't you ever get sick of reading, uncle?" Dylan laughed. She flicked through the pages of a thick book taking little notice of what was written there.

"Books give us knowledge and wisdom; it allows us to see into things that would be impossible otherwise. They feed our brains and nurture our curiosity. Without these, life would be a lot more hectic." Dumbledore strolled over to a bookshelf, and slowly pulled down the tattered hat she had seen previously that evening.

"What happens if I don't get sorted?" Dylan voiced a fear that she had been worrying about all evening.

Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle. "You will. Don't worry about that. I know you'll do great in whatever house you're put into." He placed the three-legged stool in the middle of the room.

Dylan threw him an anxious look as she walked over slowly. "What if I don't? What if I do really badly? What if nobody likes me? Or worse, I don't like the house I'm in?" She sat down on the three-legged stool, her back stiff and her legs poised ready to jump up and run if she needed to.

"Relax." Dumbledore soothed, positioning the hat over her head. "You'll be fine."

Dylan's vision was thrown into darkness as the hat was placed on her head. There was a comforting weight to it, and she sat in silence waiting to see what happened next.

"Why, hello Miss Thompson. It's been a long time," a strangely familiar voice whispered in her ear, causing her stomach to knot. "Don't panic, now let me see. I've done this many times, there's nothing to be afraid of. Hmmm…"

Dylan's hands found the wooden seat and gripped it tightly. _Where do you think?_ Her mind was racing a million miles a second, but she forced that one question to the front.

"Well, it's difficult to say. I can see two possibilities here. I know you would be great in any of the houses particularly that of Gryffindor, but you have many qualities befitting a Slytherin," the voice muttered softly in her ear. "It is simply a matter of where you would prefer to be put. For the first time in my sorting career, I am going to let you decide which you would prefer to be in, however, allow me to give you a little piece of advice."

Dylan nodded hesitantly. _Anything that would help, I really don't know what I want._

"Slytherin would allow you to become resourceful, powerful and great. However, friends will be lacking in that house, and I do know how much you need friendship. In Gryffindor, friends will be plentiful, but your reputation will separate you from many. It comes down to what you would prefer. However, be mindful, this decision will set the direction for your entire life." The voice trailed off, and Dylan was left with the pounding of her heart and her thoughts racing through her head.

_If you mean fate and destiny, I have to mention to you now, I don't believe in it. I never have, it's for the weak and the superstitious. It is for those who need something to believe in… like re-incarnation or a supreme deity. _Dylan's mind frantically raced to remember who was sitting at each table. At Gryffindor, they looked rather friendly, not many people were sorted into there, but they all looked close and happy. Slytherin… The boulders, the boy and the plain girl – they were all in Slytherin. They all seemed rather rude, _I doubt even they were friendly with each other._

"Time is ticking away here," The voice called to her again. "Not meaning to rush you or anything."

_Gryffindor. _

"Then, GRYFFINDOR, it is." The voiced shouted. "But remember my warning."

Dumbledore pulled the hat off her head, and placed it back on the shelf. "Gryffindor…" he muttered before sitting himself down at his desk. "McGonagall shall be waiting for you in the corridor; she will show you to your new room. All of your possessions have been moved there. Good night."

Dylan opened her mouth to mention the cryptic message the sorting hat had given her, but her uncle's dismissal was not to be argued. Besides, he had already plunged himself into his books and was rapidly muttering to himself as he jotted something down on a scrap piece of parchment.

"Good night." Dylan bowed once to the headmaster and showed herself out.

15


	2. At first sight

**Chapter 2 – At First Sight**

Dylan pulled back the heavy curtains surrounding her bed, and glanced around the room. _Good, no one is here_. She slowly stood up and paced around the room, amazed at how neat the rest of the dormitory was compared to her little section.

There was no doubt in her mind that the other girls in dormitory seven realized there was an intruder in their midst. It was impossible for them not to notice. Last night, after McGonagall had walked her from her uncle's office to her new dormitory, she had tripped over her own trunk, rummaged through her belongings to find her pajamas, and then, since she was refusing to use any form of light, began changing behind her deep red curtains, so no one would know she was there.

The result was one extremely large mess. Dylan felt sorry for the girls who had to share a room with her for the next few months. She knew she wasn't the easiest person to live with, and growing up with her uncle, Cornelius Fudge – the Minister of Magic – only increased her inability to clean up after herself.

Dylan ran around the room quickly, gathering all her clothes and belongings and placing them neatly to one side of her bed, trying to make a good impression on her room mates. Then after getting dressed into her new school uniform, she made her way towards the Great Hall, praying she hadn't slept through breakfast.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, McGonagall was handing out timetables to all the students already seated at Gryffindor table. Yet again, the table was laden with food; porridge, bacon and eggs, toast, juice, fruit and cereal. Everything that you could possibly dream of was here, though Dylan didn't think she could eat anything just yet.

"Ah, miss Thompson." McGonagall strode briskly over to her. "I trust you found everything all right."

Dylan nodded. "Yes, thank you very much."

McGonagall outstretched her hand, holding a piece of parchment out for Dylan. "Here's your timetable. Your classmates will help you find your rooms and will show you around the grounds."

"Thank you." Dylan couldn't think of anything else to say, and was starting to feel a little silly. "My uncle-"

"He is extremely busy, but I'm sure he'll be interested in hearing about your first day soon enough. Don't worry," McGonagall's voice took on a lighter, more caring tone for a brief minute. "MR. LONGBOTTOM!" she shouted past Dylan. She muttered as she walked off, "Excuse me."

Dylan glanced down at her timetable. She didn't have Potions until the afternoon, and her first class was Defence against the Dark Arts, which sounded interesting to say the least.

She proceeded to the table, and sat down beside two young boys who were staring at the other end of the table wistfully. "Hello," Dylan muttered softly. The two boys, however, didn't seem to hear her, preferring to chatter amongst themselves excitedly.

The boy across from her seemed to be missing an eyebrow, and the young girl next to him was covered in soot. Each seemed to look exasperatedly at the other, gritting their teeth and sipping juice while a young man, with violent blue hair, behind them was getting a rather loud talking to by McGonagall.

"What have I told you, time and again, about using your wand at the table? DO NOT USE IT OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOMS." McGonagall, while her voice remained quite silent, seemed to stress everyone word accordingly. "There is no need, unless it's an emergency, Longbottom."

"But miss… I…" the boy mumbled. "Trevor was getting away again."

McGonagall let out a sigh. "Very well, but next time _aim_. Now, head to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey will most likely be expecting you." She glanced at the two teenagers across from Dylan. "I suggest you go with him, Mr. Finnigan. Perhaps we can get you a new eyebrow before class."

Dylan watched as the two boys followed behind her, trailing their feet, the taller of the two trying desperately to hide his face from the other students. Dylan sighed and glanced down to see a toad hopping around in the space where the blue-haired boy had been only a few moments ago.

"Don't mind him. That's Trevor, Neville's toad." Dylan's head shot up as a soft voice spoke to her. "I'm Ginny, by the way, Ginny Weasley."

Dylan studied the girl in front of her. Despite the soot on her face she was a pretty girl. Ginny had shoulder-length red hair, hazel eyes and her creamy skin was dotted with millions of freckles. "Dylan, Dylan Thompson," she muttered.

As Dylan took the girl's hand she couldn't help but smile. Perhaps this was the beginning of a long friendship; perhaps she was one of her room mates. "I haven't seen you around before, are you a first year?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"A first year? Erm… not exactly." Dylan paused as she quickly checked no one else was listening in. "This _is_ my first year, but I'm going on eighteen, so I guess that makes me seventh year."

"You're a late bloomer." Ginny laughed. "You _are_ from around here, aren't you?"

"Originally. I have been in France for a few years though. Six years to be exact." Dylan glanced around yet again. "I wanted to be closer to my family though; Beauxbaton's is so… how would you say it… snooty."

Ginny chuckled. "You can say that again. My brother is marrying one. Don't get me wrong, she's lovely, but… she can be a little full-on sometimes." Ginny poured herself some juice. "So, you are a seventh year, did you say?"

"Yes. It's really strange, I feel like a first year. Maybe I should appeal to Dumbledore to start from the beginning. Then at least I'd know _some _people. This is all so strange to me, I don't know anyone, or where anything is." Dylan muttered.

"Trust me. Most people here are really nice, Gryffindor's are really friendly. We all look out for one another. I'll introduce you to some people, that is, if you would like me to. You'll know heaps of people after I'm through with you, and that will be before breakfast has even finished." Ginny stood up and motioned for Dylan to follow her.

Dylan slowly stood and watched Ginny race towards the end of table. Ginny seemed to know quite a few people, because as soon as she tapped one on the shoulder they were all talking excitedly to her. For a few moments, Dylan considered sitting down and forgetting the whole thing. However, as soon as she moved to sit, Ginny's head popped back up and she waved for her to come over.

Ginny muttered something to the others, and their heads turned in Dylan's direction. "Hurry up, Dylan!" Ginny called happily. "Come on, they're waiting."

Dylan shook her head slowly, knowing there was no way out now. She slowly walked over to where Ginny was huddled over with several much older looking teenagers. "Dylan, this is my brother and his friends."

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." The boy sitting closest to Ginny stood slowly with his hand outstretched. He looked exactly like Ginny, except he had shorter hair and stood several inches taller.

The girl sitting next to him, glared at him for a second before introducing herself. "Hermione Granger, Head Girl." She tapped her badge just in case Dylan missed it. Her bushy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face was free of make-up. While Dylan didn't like to label people, she couldn't help but think _Teacher's pet_.

"Harry Potter?" The young boy Dylan had been sitting next to minutes before had walked up to the final boy. "Could we get another picture? We miscounted last time, and our aunt would like one."

Dylan stared at the final boy as he was unhappily posing for the photo. He had shaggy black hair, green eyes, wore glasses and was average height and build. Dylan couldn't tell from where she was standing but she could have sworn for a second the boy had _the_ scar.

"You're Harry Potter?" Dylan asked disbelievingly. "No, you can't be. You are much too young."

The boy turned back to the table, grinning, as the camera boy walked off. "Thank you, but unfortunately…" He raised his hand slowly and brushed his fringe away so Dylan could see his scar.

"Holy shit!" Dylan thought, clapping a hand to her mouth when she realized she had spoken the words aloud. Harry laughed as her face started to burn. "I can't believe I just said that," she muttered.

"Well I must admit that's one of the better reactions I've had." Harry held out his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter… wow!" she whispered. "Um… what classes have you got next?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts, just like every other seventh year. Then Divination, Transfiguration and finally Potions." Ron groaned. "Why do we always get stuck with McGonagall? I mean, don't get me wrong, she's better than Snape, but I don't want to have her and Snape first day back."

"Ron! She's not bad at all!" Ginny uttered, exchanging dark looks with Hermione.

"I know, I know. It's just so hard and boring, and she's so strict." Ron poured himself some juice and drained the glass seconds later. "Well Dylan, it's off to defense, prepare to be challenged. See you later, Gin." Ron stood up and the others followed. "I hope we have someone good this year. The last few have been real duds."

Dylan walked behind them, trying to memorize all the corridors to their class. She listened to the conversation intently and soon enough gave up trying to remember the turns.

"RON!" Hermione shrieked. "They were not all bad."

"Hermione," Harry muttered. "Let's just recall them all shall we? Quirrel was Voldemort's personal transportation system. Lockhart was a complete phony."

"Moody wasn't even the real Moody…" Ron began.

"He was still okay. Granted he was a crazed lunatic, but he taught us some interesting things," Hermione said pointedly.

"Fine, Moody was good, deranged but good. Umbridge was a nightmare and was there to give us theory work all the time. _She_ wasn't even a real professor." Ron turned down yet another corridor and Dylan was thankful someone knew where they were going. She could barely remember her way to the Common room.

"The only _real_ professor we've had was Lupin. Now there was a class. I learnt more in that year than the other years combined," Ron came to a halt outside a classroom door.

Many other students were waiting in the corridors as well. Dylan couldn't believe there were so many people in the class. "Is this a popular subject?" she whispered to Harry.

"That's one way to put it. It's useful and occasionally it can be exciting, I suppose it depends on the professor and the topics they choose to teach." Harry shrugged. "Like Ron said, we've had a few terrible years, and a few good ones."

"Can you guys tell me what you've learnt in this class?" Dylan asked softly. "I don't think we had this sort of class at Beauxbaton's."

"Well, one year we learnt to disarm an opponent," Ron grinned broadly. "Remember Snape and Lockhart! His expression was priceless…"

"What else?" Dylan asked curiously. "What else did you learn?"

"That was it for that year." Harry shook his head exasperatedly. "What a waste of a year."

"That was it?" Dylan asked, disbelief flitting across her face. "You guys must have been really bad at it, or slow."

"Not us. Lockhart, he was a complete fraud, poor guy ended up losing his memories." Ron shot a grin at Harry who beamed back. "It was such a tragic loss."

"Ok. So what else have you learnt?" Dylan was getting lost. "What about the theory? You would have learnt heaps that year."

"You would think that," Hermione piped up. "It was all a bunch of bull. Just long lists about how inferior half breeds are, and how great the Ministry is. Let's not forget the massive list of decrees we had to memorize." Hermione groaned. "Never again, I tell you."

"What happened there?" Dylan wondered aloud.

Ron laughed. "She got into a spot of trouble. Some half breeds didn't appreciate being called inferior, so they took matters into their own hands." He paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, I think she went crazy after that. Poor thing, she was such a _nice_ lady. Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

Harry gritted his teeth. "Yeah she was really nice." He rubbed his hand absently.

"Did anything else exciting happen?" Dylan's curiosity got the better of her. _Maybe this class won't be boring._ She sighed thankfully.

"We've learnt about the 'Unforgivables' and we have a rather vast knowledge of dangerous creatures. We all fought a Boggart in third year. I miss Lupin actually, we should write him sometime." Ron smiled at Dylan. "Our very own Harry can produce a real Patronus. It's very thrilling. He tried teaching us in fifth year, but the class got interrupted and I don't think we ever really finished it."

Dylan stared at Harry. "You can conjure a Patronus? How old are you?"

"I've just turned seventeen. I learnt it from Professor Lupin in third year; it was very good back then." Harry shifted under Dylan's intent gaze. "I haven't really had much practice with it though, no need to. You know how it is."

Dylan could only shake her head in amazement. "I can't believe it. No wonder everyone loves you."

"Excuse me. I think that's a rather broad generalization." As a deep drawl reached her ears Dylan spun around. The overly arrogant, pale, blonde boy stood there staring at Harry. "I really don't think _everyone_ loves him. I sure as hell don't."

Before Dylan could make a witty comeback Ron and Harry pulled out their wands and jumped in front of her. "Well I must admit Malfoy, knowing you don't love me does make me feel so much better. I would hate to have to kick a pansy's ass." Harry glared at the boy as his two boulder-like cronies appeared.

"Harry, put away your wand. Ron, you put yours away too." Hermione piped up from behind them. Dylan could almost feel Hermione tapping on her badge. "If you don't, I will have to take points away."

"That's right, Potter, do as your girlfriend tells you to. Besides, I don't think it's wise to draw a wand at the Head Boy. So, twenty points deducted from Gryffindor." Malfoy smirked at the shocked looks on their faces. "You don't believe me?" Malfoy moved his black cloak to the side, revealing a large gold badge with the words Head Boy engraved in bold letters on it.

Ron dropped his wand unhurriedly, and watched on as Harry decided against hexing him. Malfoy grinned. "Good boys." He paused for a moment, obviously enjoying their torture. "I really think you should apologize, you may have hurt my feelings."

"You don't have feelings, Malfoy," Harry muttered darkly under his breath.

"Tut-tut. I heard that Potter, I really don't appreciate being bullied like that." Malfoy grinned happily. "I think another twenty points from Gryffindor will teach you some manners. Now apologize please."

Ron looked as if he'd rather bite off his own tongue rather than apologize, but seeing no other way out without losing more points, he swallowed his pride. "Malfoy, I'm sorry for drawing my wand on you. It was irresponsible, and could have proved dangerous."

Malfoy laughed. "That was pretty good, Weasley. Now it's your turn, Potter."

Harry glared. _If looks could kill,_ Dylan thought. "Sod off Malfoy!" he spat angrily.

"Why you little-"

Hermione drew her wand. "That's enough Malfoy. Head Boy or not, let's not have all the power run to our heads. Or I'll be forced to take points away from you."

Everyone in the corridors stared at Hermione. "Blimey." Ron muttered disbelievingly as he turned to look at her. "I'm glad she's on our side," he whispered to Harry, who nodded his agreement.

"Fine," Malfoy spat angrily. "I'm warning you now, Potter, another outbreak like that one, and I will take points away. A substantial amount of points," Malfoy glared at the trio once more, pausing only for a second on Harry, before striding down the hallway to stand with some fellow Slytherins.

"Who was that?" Dylan asked heatedly.

Hermione whirled around and stared at Dylan. "That was Draco Malfoy, the infamous egotistical son of Lucius Malfoy whom works at the Ministry. The whole Malfoy family is filthy rich, and has enough _friends_ in high places to buy themselves out of trouble whenever they need it."

Ron laughed. "Believe me, they need it. The whole family is trouble. Lucius Malfoy was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. He's really into all the dark magic. I guess some of it wiped off onto poor Dracky-kins over there." Ron stared at Dylan for a moment. "You have never heard of the Malfoy family?"

Dylan shifted uncomfortably. "Well…not exactly. I have heard of them, but I've only ever heard good things about them."

Harry snorted. "Good things? You've only heard good things about the Malfoy family? Who's told you this?" He stared at her with amusement. "Don't tell me you're a big supporter of Voldemort as well? That would be the only way-"

"Harry!" Ron hissed. "Don't say his name!"

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione continued, "Harry, do you really think Dylan is in with _him_? She really doesn't look the type." Hermione glanced over Dylan for a split second. "Perhaps she's been reading all the bull Cornelius Fudge has put out about them recently."

"Well, actually-" Dylan began.

"Yeah, that would be it. 'For their generous donation to St. Mungo's hospital today, it is my great pleasure to promote Lucius Malfoy to the very pristine new role of Deputy Minister for Magic'." Ron snorted. "The day that happens is the day we'll all have to go into hiding, Harry especially."

"They think they're so good just because they're pureblood. I don't see what difference it makes. Hermione's the top of the year, and she's Muggle born. Ron's pureblood and I'm… well I'm complicated." Harry looked at Dylan for a moment before continuing. "My mother was Muggle born, but my father was pureblood, so while I have a witch and a wizard for parents, I'm still half-blood, not too mention I was raised by my aunt and uncle."

Ron chuckled. "They really have it in for you, mate. Anything unusual happen this holidays? Did they try poisoning you? Perhaps they locked you in your room again?"

"Surprisingly, nothing strange happened this time. While they didn't remember my birthday, they kept to themselves mostly, and I did the same. Meal times were rather amusing. Dudley has grown to new heights, or maybe I should say lengths?" Harry grinned at Dylan, who was beginning to feel rather confused. "Dudley is my cousin, and he's a right royal pain, thankfully he doesn't come here. He goes to the pristine _Smelting_s Academy. Let's just say he's a growing boy who needs all the nourishment he can get."

Dylan frowned. "I still don't understand. He's malnourished? That's nothing to joke about."

Hermione smiled. "It's quite the opposite. The Dursley's, Harry's aunt and uncle, have tried for the past few years to keep Dudley on a diet. Both are a little negligent when it comes to keeping him to it though. Dudley sneaks donuts and chocolates into his room all the time, or if that doesn't work, he goes out with his friends and buys whatever he can get his hands on." Hermione shook her head. "The poor boy should really take it seriously, he could get really sick if he continues eating the way he does."

Dylan looked up and down the corridor again. There was still no sign of their teacher, and class should have started five minutes ago. "Do classes here normally not run on time?" she asked politely.

Harry looked down at his watch. "Huh, this could be a great term. We've already missed out on five minutes. I hope we're at the right classroom."

"Professor Boller is probably just running a little late, we are his first class after all. Perhaps he's forgotten his notes or something." Hermione glanced up and down the corridors as well.

"Maybe the staircase got him." Ron grinned. "That would be a shame. We might as well get comfortable. He may be there for a while." Ron sat down on the cold floor of the hallway, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Well? Aren't you going to do the same?"

Harry dropped down onto the floor as well, his head resting against the stone wall. "I hope I don't have to sit like this for too long. It's not very comfortable."

Dylan glanced at the two boys, they were so different yet they still remained friends. Ron, like Harry mentioned, was pureblooded yet he was still hanging around with Harry and Hermione. Ron was so tall and gangly, occasionally he could be a little whiney, but he was a nice guy. _I suppose he's a new-age pureblood. Hangs around with Muggles and Muggle-borns and doesn't think twice about it. _

Harry Potter, she could understand Ron hanging around with him. _The famous Harry Potter, a true pureblood would jump at the chance to be seen with Harry. _Harry was a strange one though; his uncle and aunt locked him in his room, his parents died when he was a baby. E_veryone knows that story._ Yet he was still a normal teenage boy, as normal as you can get anyway.

Dylan was surprised the fame hadn't gone to his head, he was still down-to-earth, caring and didn't mind stopping to talk to people. He looked far too thin for his age, but stood taller than most students at the school. Whether he'd grown accustomed to the stares and whispers as he walked around the school was another story though. It wasn't hard to miss a boy with black shaggy hair, round glasses and a lightning-bolt shaped scar.

Dylan's gaze wandered down the corridor to where Draco Malfoy was leaning indifferently against the wall. Here was another student who wouldn't be hard to find in a crowd. Other than the platinum blonde hair, and pale skin, he emanated such a feeling of confidence and power that you'd have to be dead not to notice it. His face was shielded and even as he said something funny he never once broke into a smile.

He was tall, Harry's height or thereabouts, yet he wasn't gangly or thin like the other two boys. He seemed content to hang around two rather unintelligent looking boulders, and a girl with a rather squashed looking face. Perhaps a girlfriend…

Dylan returned her gaze to Draco Malfoy. He smirked for some reason, perhaps a crude comment had been made, yet he still kept his face drawn. There was no embarrassment on his face, no pleasure, no happiness. Purebloods were a strange breed.

She continued to stare at him, unaware that his eyes had slowly made his way to her face. When their eyes locked she was suddenly brought back to reality with a small gasp. Without a moment's hesitation she turned her gaze back to Harry and Ron, ignoring the thoughts racing through her mind begging her to look back at him.

Draco couldn't believe his luck so far this morning. First up, Neville Longbottom had provided some light entertainment as he tried to keep his toad from leaving the Great Hall, resulting in a nice hair change. Then Pansy hadn't been able to find a seat next to him at the breakfast table, so she had settled for sitting next to Goyle, who had kept her entertained all morning.

His morning seemed to turn for the worst as he looked at his timetable, his first class of the year was Defence against the Dark Arts, and unfortunately that meant Harry Potter would be in his class yet again. Yet his luck seemed to jump straight back into his pocket, as he scanned the crowd for the perfect trio, his eyes fell on a blonde whom he didn't seem to recognize. That is until she stood up from the breakfast table and made her way towards the youngest of the Weasley clan.

The girl from the staff table last night was making her way along the Gryffindor table towards not only Ginny Weasley, but Harry, Ron and Hermione, the do-gooders trio of Hogwarts. Draco wasn't sure whether to be pleased or irritated, of course a new student placed in Gryffindor would become friends of Harry Potter, but she wasn't a student was she? Definitely not a first year at least, she didn't look eleven.

He watched her walk across the room, her hair swaying behind her, her hips swinging from side to side softly. She stood next to the trio, and they all introduced themselves. That annoying Creevey and his brother galloped over to take yet another picture of Harry, before running off whispering excitedly.

The girl stared at Harry, putting a hand to her mouth as her face turned pink. Something obviously amused the trio because they were laughing rather hard. Then, after a few minutes of conversation they all left, heading towards their first class. Draco wasn't in a hurry, there was no need. Professor Boller hadn't turned up for breakfast yet, and if he wasn't here, then he certainly wouldn't be at the classroom yet.

Pansy must have said something funny to Goyle, because he was chuckling stupidly beside Draco while Pansy's shrill giggle sounded along. Draco decided to leave early; perhaps he could meet up with the girl and just watch her for a little bit. "Excuse me," he muttered to the others. There was no need to excuse himself from the table, but it had been drilled into him since he was old enough to talk, and he barely thought about it now.

Draco began the long journey to the Defence classroom on the third floor. While he knew every corridor, stairwell and classroom in this school there was always something stopping him from using his shortcuts. Today, it was Peeves, the school's poltergeist.

Peeves was flying around a chandelier pelting anyone who passed with torches from the entrance hall. While Draco enjoyed watching everyone else's discomfort, Peeves would at some point decide to throw them at Draco, so instead of hanging around Draco changed his course and decided to take the long way.

Three staircases later, he still wasn't at the classroom. "Why do they make these things so annoying?" he wondered angrily. If you were climbing one set of stairs and they decided to move your best chance of getting to your destination quickly was to continue along wherever they dropped you off, and try to get another staircase to the corridor.

Unfortunately, all the staircases he caught seemed happy to drop him off further away from the corridor than the last. "If this next one doesn't get me there," he mumbled sullenly. "I'll just have to start from the Great Hall again."

As Draco stepped onto the marble staircase, he grabbed hold of the banister and thought hard about where he wanted to go. Thankfully, the staircase took him to the third floor and he ran as fast as he could to the corridor.

"No wonder everyone loves you." Draco heard an unfamiliar voice say. He walked around the corner slowly, and sure enough there was the blonde girl gushing over Harry Potter.

"Excuse me. I think that's a rather broad generalization." Draco watched as the girl spun around in surprise.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Potter and Weasley jumped in front of her, wands drawn, ready for a fight. Draco had no choice but to stare at them instead. He could just see the know-it-all's face fighting over what to do. As Head Girl, she wasn't allowed to stand by and watch as a fight broke out, nor could she join in. However, being in Gryffindor she didn't want to take points off her best friends either.

Draco couldn't help but smile inwardly; they didn't know he was Head Boy yet. He moved his black cloak to one side, as the gold badge was revealed Potter's face dropped almost as quickly as Weasley's mouth.

Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy had walked up behind him only minutes before hand, and hadn't said a word as of yet. He could feel their eyes on his back. "Twenty points from Gryffindor." The words rolled off his tongue so easily, he could have said that for the rest of his life.

Potter's face was livid. Draco had never seen him so angry. "Sod off Malfoy!"

Before Draco could say anything, Hermione began yelling at him, a Malfoy. _Who does she think she is?_ Everybody in the corridor had turned to watch them, Head Boy, Head Girl and the famous Harry Potter. Unfortunately, the one person he wanted to look at him didn't bother to turn a hair. The blonde girl was quite content to stare at Harry Potter with big hungry eyes.

Malfoy couldn't stand to look at them any longer, instead he said something threatening to Potter, and then walked down the corridor as far away as possible with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy in tow.

"The nerve of those three, I don't blame you for taking points of them. If it were me, I would've taken sixty points each off Gryffindor. Draco? Are you all right, darling?" Pansy's shrill voice asked him.

Draco knew better than to ignore her, everybody in Slytherin knew better than that. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm still annoyed at the arrogance of Potter," Draco leant against the stone wall. "I should have taken more points off, but I thought it would be nice to start small."

Goyle looked at Pansy for a moment. "Draco?" he mumbled. "What took you so long to get here? We left maybe ten minutes after you, but arrived only seconds after."

"Peeves was harassing several first years, I thought it would be nice to join in… and take points away for their screams." Draco sighed; _I'm not going to tell them why._

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed as Pansy shrieked with laughter. "I knew you'd make a great Head Boy," she said happily.

Draco rolled his eyes as they began talking and laughing again. His eyes strolled towards the classroom door; their class still hadn't been let in. Many students had seated themselves on the floor and were talking about their holidays. Draco's gaze, against his will, had found the blonde girl once again. She was staring at a seated Potter, and was listening intently to whatever they were talking about.

He still had no idea who she was, and had only a basic idea of what she looked like. While he knew she had long straight blonde hair, had pale skin, and stood about his shoulder height, he really knew nothing else about her, like her name for example. Perhaps when the professor took attendance later he'd recognize all but one name, and that would be hers.

He still hadn't seen what color her eyes were, and he'd only been standing only a few inches away from her. He tried to piece together what she could look like. Her face swam into view; her pale skin was the first thing to surface, then her blonde hair. Draco tried to find the perfect nose for her, but every one didn't seem to quite fit. It really was hopeless; he needed to see what she looked like before he tried to copy it.

"I bet Weasley comes out this year. Weasley and Potter have always been so close." Pansy laughed, the comment caused Draco to smirk.

At that moment he could feel someone watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck began to tingle, and there was a burning sensation on his face. Whoever was looking at him was doing so rather intently. Draco tried to determine where the onlooker was standing, but had no luck. He glanced around him unable to see anyone staring at him, until he noticed the blonde's face turned in his direction.

She seemed to be looking over him, but before he could check her eye color, she noticed him gazing at her as intently as she was, and quickly turned her head away. "Damn," Draco muttered.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Pansy asked once again.

The classroom door opened slowly, revealing a dark space with only a single light coming from the middle of the room.

He shook his head. "It's nothing, Pansy. Mind your own business." Draco sauntered over to the door and was one of the first people in the room.

"Good morning. My name is Professor Travien Boller. Welcome to Defence against the Dark Arts." A shadow emerged from the back of the room, revealing the newest staff member. "I'm so sorry I'm late."


	3. In the Tower

**CHAPTER 3 – In the Tower**

Travien Boller looked like a typical retired Ministry official who had spent the past few years traveling and relaxing wherever he pleased. His dark hair was cut neatly, like a soldier from a muggle army, and while his olive skin hid the majority of the wrinkles on his face, there were a few deeper lines across his forehead still visible.

He looked no older than forty-five, and a very young forty-five that was too. His arms hid muscles that had long since been put away for good, and while he still had the remains of a rather well-built muscular body, his stomach had slipped a little over the years due to sheer laziness and binging.

Dylan followed Harry and the others to a couple of seats in the middle row. She heard Ron mutter an oath as he tripped over a chair leg.

"You all right, Ron?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron stood up and straightened his tie awkwardly. "I'm fine, Hermione. Watch the chair in front of you though."

As the other students filed through the door and made their way towards a table, Dylan watched her new professor twirl his wand impatiently. "All right, let's not dawdle. Hurry, hurry, watch out for that…"

A loud scraping noise was heard through the room, followed immediately by a thump. A voice asked, "Neville, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Neville stood up slowly, and sat down quickly in the same chair he'd just fallen over.

Dylan could just imagine the poor boy's face glowing bright red from embarrassment. "He really is clumsy," she muttered.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked politely.

Dylan bit down hard on her bottom lip when she realized she'd spoken the words aloud. "It was nothing important." She waved her hand in the air dismissively. "I wonder what Travien will teach us."

"I'm sure _Professor_ Boller will be just as interesting as out other professor's have been." Hermione said disapprovingly.

When everyone was seated safely, Travien stood up dramatically. "I'm very disappointed in all of you. Not only have you walked into my classroom and seated yourself without being told to, you also neglected to take out your books." He shook his head critically. "However, the biggest mistake you all made was the fact that not one of you drew your wands and created a light for either yourself or anyone else."

Whispers flew round the room at this last comment. "I didn't even think to…" Hermione mumbled beside Dylan.

Travien continued as he paced in front of the class. "Even when two students fell over, nobody – not even they themselves – thought to light their wands. How disappointing, Dumbledore told me you were all very smart."

Dylan sighed. There were only two ways this would end, and neither of them were going to be a barrel of laughs. She watched on as Travien flicked his wand and the torches were lit immediately.

"Even as you learn the more complicated spells, potions and incantations, never forget the basics. Something as simple as turning on a light may very well save your life one day." Travien walked behind the large desk at the front of the classroom and sat in the large cushy chair behind it.

_That's hardly fair, Travien._ Dylan tried to get comfortable in her simple wooden chair, but it was no use, these chairs weren't designed for comfort, they were practical.

"When I call your name I would like you to come up, one at a time, and tell me something about yourself. Something interesting preferably," Travien added.

As he was calling out names, Dylan glanced around the room absently. The room was bare except for the desks and chairs. There were no decorations, or curtains, not even a measly bookshelf for extra reading materials. _What a boring room._

Travien's voice broke through her thoughts for a moment. "Harry Potter." While Travien seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the savior of the entire world was standing in front of him, his eyes gave him away. They glinted brilliantly and there was a faint look of surprise on his face as he listened intently to whatever Harry was telling him. At one point, Harry must have said something extremely funny, because Travien was in hysterics for a whole minute.

Finally Harry came and sat back down again, several faces had turned in their direction, obviously Travien's laughter had sparked some curiosity between the students. Harry, however, didn't mention anything to the others, despite Ron's constant pleading.

"I'll tell you later, Ron," Harry mumbled quietly.

Dylan decided to pull her thick book out to glance through until it was her turn to go and speak to Travien. The book contained everything they would ever need to know for their N.E.W.T's at the end of the year. Fortunately, it covered all the years, so most of the chapters would be revision.

"Dylan Thompson." Travien's head shot up in surprise as he called her name. He watched on as Dylan made her way to the front of the room.

Not only could she tell everyone was staring at her, wondering who she was, but she knew for a fact that this wasn't going to be a fun task standing in front of this man. "Hello, Travien," she muttered half under her breath.

Travien stared at her in confusion; his eyebrows were drawn together causing his eyes to look even more like mere slits on his face. Dylan was close enough now to stare into his chocolate colored eyes.

"Dylan? My dear, what are you doing here?" Travien whispered to her as she stood with her back to the rest of the students. "I don't think there's anything you can tell me that would surprise me. You'd better go sit back down, we'll talk after class."

Dylan nodded once, turned around and walked back to her seat as quickly as she could without tripping over someone's feet. Harry stared at her with a strange look on her face, but Dylan barely noticed, someone else had caught her eye. Draco Malfoy was staring at her intently; it was a little unnerving really. She turned her head away and sat down, silently staring at the desk in front of her.

Travien stood up after all the names had been called, and clapped his hands together. "All right, now that I know a little about you, I'll let you know a little about me. Then the real work begins."

Travien stared at Dylan for a moment before continuing on. "Let's see, I worked in the Ministry for many, many long and tiring years, I started when I was about twenty years old, and made my way from the bottom to the top." He paused. "I wasn't right at the top, obviously, but as close as I was going to get."

He began pacing again, weaving his way through the desks and stopping every now and again to look at the students. "I fought with hundreds of other Ministry witches and wizards against Voldemort's uprising. I've done things that are best left in the dark, and I've seen the forces of Hell come to life." Travien stood in front of the class, his expression blank. "There are things even Auror training couldn't prepare me for, and believe me, all the spells in the world can't help you when you're standing in front of a Death Eater. They are trained killers; they have no conscience and wouldn't hesitate to kill their own family."

The entire room was still, no one was breathing, and the students were hanging on to Travien's every word. Dylan closed her eyes, listening to the dead room, hearing everything in the silence. Hermione made a small squeak beside her, causing Dylan to open her eyes and glance at the Head Girl beside her.

Hermione was staring at Travien with respect and awe, her eyes shimmering slightly. Ron's hand moved ever so slowly to his left, and touched Hermione's pale one. The movement was so intimate, that Dylan turned her gaze away from them, embarrassed for intruding in on their moment.

"I am here to help you learn as much as you can." Travien's voice continued on in the same deep almost bored tone as before. "I will teach you everything I can to make sure you have a fighting chance against whatever comes your way, I cannot guarantee you will kill anyone, but you will definitely be able to slow whoever crosses your path. Thus enabling you to get away to a safe place and leave the fighting to a trained professional."

Travien scanned the room, a smile playing around his mouth. "Now on to the lesson, you shall need to be in pairs. Try to choose someone you trust, you will remain in these pairs for the rest of the year." He paused for a moment and laughed. "Failing that, pick someone who you would love to jinx, there's going to be a lot of that."

Suddenly the room erupted with chatter as everyone began running to different sides of the room, most students preferring to choose a friend for a partner. Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "So who goes with whom?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry sighed. "Ron, you and Hermione go together. I don't mind either way. You guys can be together for this class and I'll go with-"

"Miss Thompson," Travien's voice spoke up. "May I have a word with you in private? Outside if you don't mind? Thank you."

Dylan stood slowly, glancing apologetically in Harry's direction before following their professor out into the hall. "Yes, Travien?" she asked politely.

"I always loved the way you said my name. It's so different compared to everyone else, much softer…" Dylan could tell he was stalling for time.

"After all these years, I couldn't believe it when I walked in that room and you were there." Dylan laughed. "I didn't realize uncle was talking about you last night."

Travien held up a hand to stop her. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I do have a class to run. Perhaps we should catch up after class, over a cup of tea." Dylan screwed her nose up unhappily. "I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like tea. Well, we shall catch up later."

"Then what did you wish to talk to me about?" Dylan asked pointedly. "You didn't ask me out here just to listen to me say your name. So…"

Travien laughed softly. "You always knew me too well." He winked at her slyly. "Choose your partner carefully. Make sure you get someone who will bring out the best in you. I know your potential better than most; I don't want to see you wasting your time in my class."

Dylan smiled. "That won't be a problem. I have the perfect person in mind. From what I've heard, he's fairly good at Defence. I'm sure I'll have to work just as hard."

"I'm glad to hear it. That is all. Shall we go back in now?" Travien opened the door for her and waited till she'd entered before continuing in after her.

Dylan scanned the dim room for Harry. He was sitting in the same place she'd left him, talking animatedly to Ron and Hermione, and the boy from this morning, Neville Longbottom. As the door closed Harry's head shot up and their eyes locked for a moment.

Dylan started towards him, but before she'd taken three steps a strong hand grabbed her arm and swung her around. "Thank you for agreeing to be my partner. I'm sure we'll have so much _fun_ this year." The blonde boy from out in the hall stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever before dragging her to the other side of the room.

She turned her head around just in time to see Harry's face turn pale. Harry began to stand just as Travien clapped his hands. "I'm glad to see everyone has their partner. Please make sure you all know each other, and please remember who they are as they will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Draco couldn't believe his luck, as soon as she walked through that door; he knew that he'd have her as his partner. Whether Potter had asked her already or not, he wasn't picky. He watched as Potter looked up and smiled at her, Dylan Thompson, finally he knew her name. That was another thing to add to his list.

It was so pathetic how much Potter adored her, and they'd only just met. Draco couldn't really blame him, she was attractive, and anyone with half a brain and red-blood pumping through them couldn't deny that fact. What riled him up though was the fact that someone like herself found Potter attractive. Maybe it was the celebrity thing; he didn't have anything else going for him.

Draco watched on as she took one step after another towards the goody-two-shoes and his stomach gave a jolt as she crossed his path without even glancing at him. He shot a hand out to stop her. His fingers wound themselves around her arm, and the soft skin seemed to melt under his fingertips.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my partner. I'm sure we'll have so much _fun_ this year." He drawled with amusement.

As he spun her around she gave the slightest gasp and stared at him in surprise. Draco stared into her eyes as they stood there for the moment. _Blue,_ he thought happily. _Finally I now know what color her eyes are. Blue eyes, like a doll, how sexy._

Draco couldn't help but stare at her. For the first time in his life he'd found a creature as beautiful as himself. Her full, pouting red lips, her pale skin, her small button-like nose, and her large, innocent, baby doll eyes. There were no other thoughts running through his mind as he looked at her. That is, until he heard the scraping of a chair.

He knew exactly who was standing up, and as he looked up he made sure to have a look of sheer pleasure on his face. Harry Potter looked absolutely dumbfounded, and to make things so much sweeter, the entire dream team was staring back at Draco and Dylan in confusion.

Dylan turned and looked at them helplessly, but Draco just dragged her to the other side of the room. _She'll get over it_, he thought pleasantly. _Potter will just have to live without his darling for the year. _

"I'm glad to see everyone has their partner." Travien began a painfully long, well-rehearsed speech, but Draco just tuned him out.

Pansy's was horrified as she saw Draco with the blonde Gryffindor, but he couldn't have cared less. Not only did he finally have a good description of the girl, but he'd put Potter's nose out of joint in the same instance. This was turning out to be a great day.

Crabbe teamed up with Millicent Bulstrode, while Goyle and Pansy sat silently in front of them. Pansy was obviously a bit pissed with Draco, but she seemed to be happy with Goyle's presence. _I hope those two get together, and I don't have to put up with her anymore._ Draco knew that was wishful thinking, but he was so sick of Pansy and her boring, girly conversations, he really couldn't imagine being stuck with her for the rest of his life.

Dylan was sitting beside him so stiffly, Draco was sure she'd have numb legs by the end of the class. His eyes rolled over her several times, discreetly of course. No one was to know that he was 'checking her out' as people called it. She had long legs with shapely thighs, a small waist and moderately large breasts. Draco had seen larger breasts before, but hers were perky and had a nice round shape to them.

"Please take out your textbooks, and turn to page three. We'll start off with the theory and make sure everyone has an understanding of the topic before we apply it practically." Draco pulled out his large Defence tome and opened to the page directed.

As he was reading the chapter quietly, he couldn't help but glance over at Dylan once again. She had a quill in her hand and was twirling it about casually. She gave a soft sigh and turned the page unhurriedly. Draco was so enthralled with watching her; he didn't notice her dispassionate eyes on him.

Dylan's hand moved to adjust her tie slightly, her fingers brushing against her breasts. The movement caused a hitch in Draco's breathing. Why did everything about her remind him of sex?

"When you're quite finished staring at me," she whispered angrily at him.

Draco laughed quietly. "I was wondering when you'd notice. You know, we are all alone at the back of this dark, quiet room." Draco shifted his arm slightly so it rubbed against hers.

"Get bent. I don't have time for momma's boys." Draco heard the annoyance in her voice, and he loved it.

"Are you saving yourself for Potter?" he drawled.

Dylan gasped. "What did you say?"

Draco smirked. "Please, you know as well as I do. It's not hard to tell, you want him so badly. Anyone can see it."

"Mind your own business." Dylan glanced at Harry for a brief second before turning her attention back to her book.

Draco picked his quill up and stroked her arm slowly with the feather. He watched as goose bumps appeared at her wrist and made their way up her arm. She shivered and Draco was sure he heard her breath quicken.

"Does everybody understand _Pefauriem_?" Professor Boller asked politely. "Perhaps someone could give us a brief explanation, in their own terms? Miss Granger?"

Draco wasn't surprised to hear Granger's name called. She was the only person who'd memorize the textbooks before the school year had even begun. Granger was such a suck-up, nobody else could compare to her, and what made matters worse was the fact that she was a Muggle-born. "Bloody mudblood," he muttered to himself softly.

"Did you say something?" Dylan's soft voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"No, mind your own business." Draco turned his attention back to his book.

Hermione's textbook answer seemed to go on forever. "Well that's a good start, Miss Granger; however it still seems a little too academic. Let's have it in terms everyone can understand," Professor Boller said kindly. "Anyone else care to give it a go?"

Draco watched on as Dylan raised her hand. "I'll give it a go, Travien." Draco was surprised that Boller allowed her to call him 'Travien', _there is definitely something going on here._

"_Pefauriem_ is a spell that creates a foggy atmosphere, well more of a haze, around your opponent. It is too thick to see through, and will disorientate him or her, allowing you to make an easy escape." Dylan stopped for a moment, her soft voice still ringing in Draco's ears. "The conjurer must make sure to keep the haze away from themselves, or they too will become confused. The easiest way to do this is to create a radius that will encompass your enemy but not yourself, and always aim your wand straight ahead."

"Thank you very much, Miss Thompson." Travien clapped his hands together. "Let's all stand and try this. Quickly now, please move into the middle of the room." As everyone made their way into position, Travien waved his wand and the tables and chairs disappeared.

"Face your partner, wands at the ready. The spell is _Cerco Pefauri,_ repeat it once please." Travien listened carefully as the class repeated the spell. "All right, let's give it a go. On the count of three please. One, two, three, go."

The students muttered the spell at their own pace and only two people had any effect. Hermione had successfully managed a weak orange mist and Ron was staring around the class blankly.

On the other side of the room Dylan was standing there watching a befuddled Draco walk around in circles slowly. "Very good, Miss Granger, that was an excellent first go. Miss Thompson, that's perfect. Everyone notice how Mr. Malfoy is unable to control his reactions, and is walking around trying to find a way out of the haze. That was a wonderful effort, congratulations to both of you."

A loud bang resonated through the room as a yellow colored cloud descended on the room. Neville's wand had performed the spell incorrectly, and an off milk smell swam around the class.

As Draco regained control of his body and his mind focused back on the task at hand, the smell hit him and his gag reflexes kicked in. _Thanks Longbottom,_ he thought angrily.

Professor Boller flicked his wand and the cloud disappeared. "That was not a bad effort Mr. Longbottom. You just said the last part wrong. So instead of being disorientated, we had a terrible smell. Don't worry; you will get it with a little practice."

"I'm sure he's not the one that has anything to worry about," Draco whispered to himself.

Dylan spun around. "I'm so glad to see you with us once again. I trust you have no side effects from the spell." Draco smirked at the biting sarcasm in her voice. "What a shame, perhaps next time."

Professor Boller clapped his hands once more and all attention was back on him. "I think this was a good first lesson, I would hope that each pair will get in a few practice sessions on this spell. I will be testing you at the end of the week." He paused and glanced over the room, briefly stopping on Dylan once again. "That is all, off to your next class. Miss Thompson, I'll see you this afternoon. Have a good day everybody."

Draco sighed heavily as Dylan ran straight back to Potter and the others. "You'd think I held her captive here…" he mumbled.

As he made his way to the door, Pansy latched herself onto his arm. "Draco, darling, I feel terrible. It was my fault entirely, I waited too long to be your partner. I thought you'd ask me, but you must have thought Goyle had already asked me." Pansy sighed heavily. "Had I known you and _that girl_ were the last two left, I would have gone with you. Poor Goyle, he had no one to go with, so I said I'd go with him."

"Pansy," Draco said tiredly. "I don't care."

He untangled his arm from her grasp and strode briskly towards his next class. Draco knew he'd have to face Pansy at some stage during Divination, but hopefully he could sit in a dark corner and she wouldn't notice he was there. _I should just skip Divination. It's all a load of bull anyway._

Draco had just turned towards the nearest staircase that would lead him back to the Slytherin Dormitory when he saw Dylan once again. She was laughing along with Potter and his two fan club leaders. Potter's arm was draped casually around her shoulders and Dylan's eyes were fixated on his face.

"What class have you got now?" Draco heard Potter ask Dylan.

She sighed. "Divination, I'm not very good at it. I should have picked something like Ancient Runes that would have been a better choice."

Draco couldn't help but smile inwardly. "Another class and another chance to annoy Potter." Draco followed behind the trio, making sure to stay a fair distance away so as not to attract attention to himself.

Granger veered off down another corridor, minutes later, obviously on her way to Ancient Runes, or some other stupid subject. Well that made one less barrier to get through in this class. At least he didn't have to put up with her know-it-all attitude.

As they ascended the many steps to the tower, Draco couldn't help but recall how much fun it was to argue with Dylan in Defence. Even if it was a boring subject, that didn't mean he couldn't make his own entertainment.

Thankfully Pansy hadn't arrived yet, and he hadn't been noticed by anyone else. He chose a seat hidden by the shadows, close enough to watch Dylan, but not close enough for anyone to suspect anything.

The old bat, Trelawney, finally arrived fifteen minutes later, complete with her massive glasses and many beaded necklaces. Her shawl was draped around her shoulders, but one side slid halfway down her arm. She looked quite pitiful actually, like one of those beggars on the side of a street. Though some of her rings would fetch a small fortune, giant emeralds and rubies sparkled magnificently on her fingers.

Draco sighed heavily. "Let's hope I don't fall asleep again this time," he whispered exasperatedly.

"This term we shall be delving further into the mysterious depths of the supernatural. We shall be focusing mainly on heightening our psychic powers and harnessing pure energy from all around us. Many of you may learn to assess the psychic potential of an item, and many will learn to use touch as a means of perception." Trelawney's breathy voice was really starting to bore Draco. "That is to say, by means of touch you can have visions of the past, present or future, and base predictions on these visions. Whether it is a person, animal or object, everything has a story to tell, and we shall see which of you have this gift."

Draco rubbed his eyes. _This is too painful_. He tried to think of something less boring. He knew for a fact that he did not have a psychic bone in his body, and the thought of someone pressing their palms against him to figure out his _story_, as Trelawney put it, annoyed him.

Although there was one person whose palms didn't anger him in the slightest, especially if they were to be pressed against him. Draco caught his thoughts before his mind began playing out scenarios right in front of his eyes. He didn't even know this girl, she could be really hideous under those clothes, or could be a psychotic killer for all he knew. Yet a few glances at her, and one or two of those innocent looks on her part was enough to get him all hot and bothered.

He really was a sex-driven teenager. _That's what you get, I suppose_. Draco shrugged it off, totally unconcerned. As long as it angered Potter, that's all that mattered to him, and if he happened to get into Dylan's pants along the way, well… that was a perk that he wouldn't say no to.

Draco's thoughts turned to Pansy, his future wife. What a waste, I could have had a happy life being a bachelor. There would be parties all night, sleeping late into the day, and repeating for several years, until I got bored and decided to join the Ministry. Unfortunately, Draco's life plan didn't sit too well with his father.

With thoughts of his father floating through his head, Draco couldn't help but forget about pretty blonde girls with big blue eyes. It didn't matter if Dylan broke into his room late one night, and begged him to take her, Draco had made a promise to his father, and broken promises was something Lucius Malfoy didn't take to lightly.

"Those who have the gift, will travel around the room and try to get a reading from everyone. This is a very useful and interesting talent, and those who have it shouldn't be ashamed." Trelawney's wispy voice broke through Draco's thoughts. "Although it can be a bit of a burden sometimes, with training we can keep it under control and it will not hinder your life at all."

Draco glanced around the room, relieved to see he wasn't the only one who didn't believe the trollop coming out of her mouth. Among the few students who seemed to swallow the cock and bull story, not to mention worship the ground Trelawney walked upon, was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Both girls seemed to have front row seats every lesson, whether this was by choice, or simply because nobody else felt like being that close to the old coot, Draco wasn't sure.

Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, seemed to believe in the 'all-seeing eye', as Trelawney liked to describe her powers. Draco shook his head, Longbottom was just too naïve and most likely scared not to believe in it.

Draco's gaze landed on Pansy, Crabbe & Goyle. Thankfully, they hadn't noticed him over in the corner. There was a slight chance they had and just didn't feel like being put into the spotlight. However, since they weren't staring in his direction, Draco could safely assume they hadn't seen him.

_Come to think of it, _Draco thought in surprise. _They don't seem to look too worried._

The three seemed to be chattering amongst themselves quietly, every now and again looking up to make sure they hadn't been noticed. Even though they were whispering, the room wasn't big enough to mask their hushed conversation. Trelawney didn't scold them most likely because there weren't enough people taking this class as it was, to lose any more students from this class, Trelawney could kiss her precious subject goodbye.

Trelawney did look rather annoyed though, Draco had to admit. The old bat kept throwing glares their way, her lips pursed and her usually light, airy tone had dropped a few degrees. _Pansy better be careful_, Draco thought cheerfully.

Potter and Weasley seemed to be completely ignoring Trelawney. They only took this class because it was a complete bludge, and they just faked their 'predictions'. If it was gruesome, morbid or involved death and despair in any way Trelawney loved it. That's how Draco had passed this class, he just dropped lines about the grim, death eaters, and occasionally he threw Voldemort's name in there just for effect.

There was one person who caught his surprise, Dylan Thompson. Yet again she astounded him, she wasn't openly ignoring Trelawney, nor was she holding onto every word as if it were law. However, she was taking notes and flicking through her book as Trelawney spoke.

Potter was too busy talking to notice. _Strange, _Draco thought, _if Potter likes her so much… why doesn't he pay more attention to her?_

Draco was ready to bet Potter didn't realize she liked him. Draco was sure Potter hadn't noticed her writing frantically next to him, nor had he seen the look of confusion on her face. The way her eyebrows drew together slightly, causing the tiniest of creases between them, or the way she bit down on her lower lip – her straight, white teeth pressing ever so gently into her red bottom lip.

Draco shook his head and forced his attention back to Trelawney's spiel about the different types of psychics, and where each type could take you. He tried hard to keep his eyes open as he stifled yet another yawn. _How much longer?_

"Next lesson, we shall start with a short review of the chapter, and then we shall delve into the practical. Everyone shall choose a partner, we shall be changing partners each lesson." Trelawney clapped her hands once. "Until then I hope the fates watch over you."

Draco stayed put until everyone had left the room. He waited until Trelawney had finally pulled off her shawl, walked over to a large cupboard at the side of the room and poured an amber liquid into a glass. _Trust the old biddy to drink. _

After Trelawney had gone back to her room, Draco rested his head on the table, completely exhausted. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He resisted the urge to thump his head against the round wooden tables. Thankfully, Trelawney had extinguished the fire and all the scented candles that usually lined the walls and tables.

Draco knew lunch had started, and yet no one would miss him for a little while. While he still wanted to skip the rest of the day, and just sit around in his room, or maybe do something useful like practice flying or walk around the grounds, he knew that at some point somebody would notice his absence and wonder where he was.

Just as he was standing up to leave the deserted classroom, the door opened slowly. "I'll be down in a minute, just go on without me. I forgot something." Draco knew that voice, hell he'd never be able to forget it. Dylan Thompson was walking into the dark and very empty room alone, and only a few tables and chairs stood between them.

He hid himself back in the shadows as she slowly made her way into the room. When she closed the door, and sent the room back into darkness, he had to stop himself from laughing.

Draco could see her shadow moving towards the table she had sat at only minutes before hand. He quietly made his way closer to her, pausing every now and again to make sure she hadn't heard him approach.

Dylan was crouched down searching for whatever she had lost on the floor. Draco stood next her, trying to think of something clever to say, but everything that went through his head was irrelevant and stupid.

As she slowly stood, he instinctively took a step back, not wanting her to know he was there. Thankfully she gave a heavy sigh as his foot hit the floor a little louder than expected. Now was his chance, he had to think of something quick.

She turned and faced him, thankfully because of the darkness she couldn't see him, but she was staring him in the eyes all the same. Dylan was only a meter away from him, and she was making her way closer, if he didn't do something soon, she was going to run into him.

Draco's mind was telling him to sit back down and just let her leave; she would never know he was here. However, his hormones were on another page, and before he could stop himself, his feet closed the distance between them.

His hands found her neck rather easily and his mouth covered hers, cutting her scream off before it had the chance to form. Draco couldn't help but crush her against him, even when her hands came up to push him away; she was just so soft and feminine. Her mouth parted slightly and his tongue rolled over her lips seductively.

Before any real damage could be done Draco pushed her away as quickly as he'd grabbed her, and left the room swiftly. He doubted whether she'd noticed him leave, let alone knew it was him.

He made his way to the Great Hall quickly, just in case she ran up behind him and found out he had just snogged her. _Wait till she tells Potter that one._ For the first time in years, Draco was feeling exhilarated, he had just made out with Potter's main love interest, without anyone else knowing. It was like an affair, even though he didn't have a girlfriend or anyone to cheat on. Unless you count Pansy, but Draco was past caring, today had been a great day and if it continued on this way, hell who knows what could happen next.

Draco sat down next to Pansy without any hesitation. "How are you today, Pansy?" he asked politely. Then before she could answer he grabbed a bread roll and walked off. There was no point killing this awesome high before it had even started, so he decided to take a walk around the grounds.

"Thanks, Thompson. You just made my day," he laughed.


	4. Cornered by an Eavesdropper

**CHAPTER 4 – Cornered by an Eavesdropper**

Draco didn't see Dylan for the remainder of the day, she didn't turn up to Potions or Transfiguration, both of which most Gryffindor's took. He didn't mind though, Draco had more important things to worry about, like the transfiguration quiz McGonagall decided to surprise the class with.

Potter, it seemed, while unsure of Dylan's whereabouts, was more concerned with Snape and losing as little points as possible. Draco laughed, Snape had always hated Potter. Potions always seemed to provide a little entertainment when Draco was feeling down.

However, Potter didn't seem to be overly angry or sullen, he was acting the same as usual; Draco decided he hadn't seen Dylan at all during lunch. _That could be a good thing. _His mind hadn't stopped replaying the kiss over and over again. While Draco had not been able to see her in the darkened room, he could imagine everything so perfectly.

Draco added more leeches to his term project. His new cauldron bubbled with the beginnings of a clear potion known as Lateaux Serum, a very mild form of Veritaserum. Luckily enough, if it was brewed correctly, not only did they pass but they would also take a vial full with them. Unfortunately, it would take the entire term before it would be complete.

Snape seemed content to walk around the room growling at the Gryffindors. At one point he took twenty points of Neville Longbottom, simply because he was slicing his leeches too thin.

"You will need to make sure you can locate your cauldron easily, as you will be completing this task throughout the coming weeks." Snape spoke so quietly, Draco had to lean forward slightly to hear him. That was Snape's gift; he could keep a room of rowdy teenagers quiet without raising his voice once.

As a bell sounded somewhere in the castle, Draco packed his ingredients away and made sure his cauldron was straight. After checking and double checking his cauldron, he finally made his way out of the room. Pansy had already left with Crabbe and Goyle in tow which meant Draco was free to make his own way to his room.

Being Head Boy gave him special privileges. For example, his own bathroom, the ability to take points off other students, a little more freedom regarding bed times, and of course Draco's personal favorite, his own personal room. Instead of putting up with the other students in his old dorm room, Draco finally had access to the Slytherin's private room, accessible by only the Head Boy or Girl.

The Head Boy badge had not passed through Slytherin in about forty years, not since Tom Riddle's days at Hogwarts. Draco was the first one to use the room and did it feel great. If people thought he was spoilt last year, they would probably die if they could see him now. Draco couldn't wait to have _company _this year, it would be so different.

His room had a giant four-poster bed in the middle, with enough room next to it for a bedside table and a bookshelf. Heavy green curtains hid the small windows and Draco's trunk was already half empty, the contents spread across the room since he'd had no time to put it away this morning.

Draco placed his bag and books on his bed and paced around his room. Dinner wasn't for another twenty minutes or so. He hadn't been given any homework so far, and his owl was on an errand. Draco's mother always worried about him when he was away from the house. Every year, Narcissa Malfoy would send him bags of sweets and clothes, extra money and anything he had forgotten to pack before he'd left.

Then Draco would have to reply to her, thanking her for everything and reassuring her that he was fine and arrived here safely. _Parents,_ he thought ruefully. _Can't live with them…_

At least he could expect some quiet for the next few days; his mother would have to buy something else for him before she sent a reply.

Draco loosened his tie and undid his top button. He was no longer required to be in an immaculate uniform, at least not until tomorrow's classes. He stood in front of his full length mirror and glared at himself. Draco could never find anything about himself that he liked. As soon as he found something interesting he would stare at it until he found a flaw.

His eyes used to be one of his favorites, however after hours of staring at himself in a mirror he found that one eye was ever so slightly more upturned than the other. Not to mention the particular shade of grey grew less appealing every time. Draco glared back at his reflection; the color of his eyes reminded him of an old door handle. He felt repulsed by the thought of something so bland and common.

Draco sighed heavily as he turned away from the mirror. Where others saw beauty and perfection, he saw oddities and flaws. There would never be an end to it. Draco knew for a fact that unfortunately it was in his blood. Lucius Malfoy was as vain as they come, hence why his dear mother, Narcissa, was at least ten years younger than her darling husband. His father's highly confidential_ business_ clients gave more evidence to the fact that Lucius enjoyed all things beautiful – not forgetting himself, of course.

Shaking his head, Draco glanced at his watch. Dinner started in ten minutes. He slowly made his way out of his room, glancing warily around for any signs of Pansy before continuing on to the great hall.

While he would still make it with several minutes to go, the great hall would be full of students and staff already. Draco convinced himself it was so Pansy wouldn't find a seat beside him, though the real reason was much more selfish.

Making an entrance was one way of drawing attention to himself, and if all eyes were on him – even if for a split second – then Dylan Thompson's eyes would at least glance over him once again.

Her big blue eyes were seared into his memory. The way she stared at him, first in confusion then in what he supposed was anger. Draco grinned inwardly as he imagined those eyes looking at other parts of his body.

He could just imagine her breathy voice muttering in his ear, her eyes growing wide, her shallow breathing and her soft skin against his body.

Draco shook his head suddenly. _Snap out of it!_ Draco couldn't afford to be thinking those thoughts. The kiss was a one-off thing, and was only to throw her off guard. It was also to get Potter riled up. Draco couldn't wait to see how Potter had taken the news.

As he neared the hall, the combined voices of the students grew louder, making it harder to follow a conversation and pick out a certain voice. Pansy was already seated at the table laughing with several other Slytherins. As Draco entered the room all eyes turned to him, Pansy stopped the conversation, stood up swiftly and waved.

"Draco, darling, I saved you a seat." Her shrill voice echoed through the already noisy hall, and several students glanced between them.

Seeing no other seats available at the table, Draco sighed unhappily and resigned himself to another night of torture. "Thank you, my dear," he muttered automatically.

The staff table seemed to be missing a few people, the headmaster for one, McGonagall and Boller as well. _How strange_, Draco wondered absently where they were. The feast couldn't start without the Headmaster or the Deputy Headmistress present, who was to supervise tonight.

As soon as Draco was seated, Snape stood up slowly and glared at the students below him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up and eat, so you can all get to bed." Draco sighed. Snape never was one for fancy speeches.

He piled food onto his plate as Pansy rambled on about her classes, Draco didn't bother to pay the least bit of attention to her or the conversation. He preferred to scan the hall for the trio wondering if Dylan had told Potter yet.

Unfortunately there was no Dylan. _Perhaps she has already told him, and he wants nothing more to do with her._ Draco's mind raced a mile a minute as he tried to imagine how Potter had taken it.

Draco watched as Snape stood up and skulked out of the hall. _I wonder where he's off to_. He sighed heavily. "How boring," he muttered tiredly.

"Well I thought it was a lot of fun!" Pansy shrieked at him. Draco stared up into her face in confusion. "Honestly, if you don't enjoy my company, why do you hang around with me?"

Draco groaned. "I have no idea what you are going on about. I do…" He swallowed, took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. "I do enjoy your company." _Kill me now…_

Pansy continued on in a whiny high-pitched voice. "Then why do you always say hurtful things? I'm not stupid, I know you don't think I'm pretty, and if you had any say in the matter… you wouldn't be marrying me!"

Draco was at a loss for words. They both knew the marriage was a sham, at least Pansy knew where he was coming from. The problem was Draco couldn't deny it. _What does she want me to say?_

"So what you're saying is you agree with this ridiculous idea?" Draco asked her.

"I don't think we should talk about this now." Pansy stood up slowly. "I'm full… Goyle… would you care to take a walk with me?"

Draco stared at Goyle, he looked like he'd rather stay and stuff his face full of food, but for some reason he nodded and followed her out. "What's with him?" he muttered to Crabbe, who shrugged in return before turning back to his plate.

"WHAT!" Draco jumped as a voice cried out on the other side of the room.

His head shot up just in time to see Potter glare at Dylan once before storming off, with Granger and Weasley in tow. Draco hadn't noticed her arrival into the room; however he was rather pleased to notice that all eyes were on Dylan as whispers flew around the room.

_Poor baby,_ he thought sarcastically. Draco couldn't help but stare at her, she looked so confused.

He watched on as Dylan left the hall slowly. Unable to stop himself, he slowly walked after her, intrigued as to where she would go. Without the famous Potter by her side Draco was free to stare at her for as long as he dared.

Dylan walked through the heavy front doors and out into the night. Draco wasn't sure what she was doing out here, or what he was doing following her but those thoughts didn't stop him.

_She's going to freeze!_ Draco had only just noticed that she wasn't wearing a cloak. Her legs were exposed to the cold, and the uniform's vest wasn't overly warm either. Draco wasn't concerned about himself; his black long pants were warm enough as it was.

He followed her towards the lake, careful to stay several steps behind her. Dylan lowered herself down onto the grass under a large oak tree and stared off into the water. Draco hid himself behind the oak, quietly congratulating himself for a job well done.

"Who could it have been?" Draco heard her mutter into the night air. "If it wasn't Harry…" her voice trailed off.

Draco wished she'd keep talking. Her voice was so soft and, quite unlike Pansy's, didn't make him feel nauseous. The air was cool and refreshing; it was so peaceful in the middle of the grounds at night.

Many times, over the past few years, Draco had wandered the grounds deep in thought, or to hide from Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. He felt too caged in the castle, almost claustrophobic; his friends smothered him, never allowing him any private time. Therefore, he had been forced to find his own space and the grounds were large enough to hide for several hours.

"Who on earth would have been in that room?" Dylan's voice brought him back to the present. Draco listened intently awaiting any thoughts on who it could have been, all the while staring up at the dark sky amazed at how bright the stars were that night.

Dylan sighed heavily. _Who the hell could it have been?_ She leant back against the oak and stared into the black glassy depths of the lake. The cool breeze caressed her face softly carrying with it the smell of pine and jasmine.

Harry's face still lingered in her mind. If she had any doubts about whether Harry had kissed her, his cold expression certainly wiped them away. His eyes had pierced through hers and her stomach had flipped unhappily. The memory still made her queasy.

Nobody else had been in that room, no one entered before or after her, yet someone had been there. Dylan hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin against them. Dylan followed the ripples that danced across the water in front of her.

There was no way she had imagined that kiss. It was far too real. The only person who could have been in that room was Professor Trelawney; however Dylan was quite sure she didn't go around kissing students.

"Who could it have been? If it wasn't Harry…" She glanced towards the castle. Everyone should still be at dinner.

Travien had told her to come by his office after dinner, but Dylan had no clue what time it was. Since she had awoke so late this morning her watch was still on her bedside table.

"Who on earth would have been in that room?" This one thought had plagued her mind all day but she was still no closer to the answer.

She glared up at the stars that were twinkling so happily back at her. Dylan mentally retraced her steps and tried to find some clue about who it could have been. It wasn't such a hard task since she had only attended two classes that morning, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Divination.

Dylan's mind ground to a halt, the blonde boy from the corridor, Draco Malfoy, the one who had grabbed her in Defence as a partner. Could it have been him?

Dylan thought hard for several minutes, he wasn't in Divination, or at least she hadn't seen him. Still, every time she thought about the kiss a faint memory of him would creep to the front. Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her, yet again perhaps not.

Dylan stood up slowly. _I shall have to talk with Malfoy about this,_ she silently vowed. Yet she wouldn't see him until Defence on Thursday. "It will have to wait until Thursday," she whispered.

As she headed towards the castle she felt a slight tingling sensation at the back of her neck. However, when she turned around to see if anyone was following her, there was no one to be seen. Perhaps her mind was really playing tricks on her, but Dylan could swear someone was behind her.

The trip to Travien's office took less time than she had imagined. To Dylan's amazement, the staircases actually took her to where she wanted to go. She grinned broadly and as she knocked on the door she couldn't help but sigh.

"Dylan, my dear," Travien opened the door suddenly. "Come in, come in. I still can't believe you're here."

Dylan walked through the open door and glanced around his office. It wasn't as big as Dumbledore's, she noted, however since Travien wasn't the Headmaster of the school his office would therefore be considerably smaller.

Even though it looked rather cramped inside, he had certainly made an effort to make it look bigger than it actually was. His desk was pushed against one wall, with everything neatly placed on top of it. _That's just like him, _Dylan laughed. _Everything in its place…_

Pictures lined the walls, several of the occupants Dylan recognized, all of them staring and waving at her happily. There was a large mirror on one wall, yet she didn't dare stare at it. Knowing Travien, as she did, it was no doubt some weird contraption that would suck your eyeballs out or something just as bizarre.

As if reading her thoughts, Travien chuckled. "It's a normal mirror, I swear. No tricks." He stood in front of it and gazed at his reflection for a moment. "I bought it off one of my contacts."

Dylan watched as he ruffled his hair slightly and fixed his jacket collar. It was always the same with Travien. Nothing could ever be out of line; it had been drilled into him after years of service in the Ministry.

She had never seen Travien without a clean-shaven face, he would only ever wear black robes and he never let his wand out of his sight. That was Travien, Mr. Routine. Of course he was one of the few Ministry officials who lived through the first war, so routine obviously wasn't a bad thing.

"Won't you sit down?" He pointed to the comfy armchair behind his desk. Another annoying habit of Travien's, he always thought about the comfort of others instead of himself.

Dylan took the chair he had offered, wishing he wasn't so nice sometimes. "Well, Travien?" she asked pointedly. "What was it that you wanted to see me about?"

He grinned. "I just want to catch up. I haven't seen you for many years." He sat on the corner of the desk and just stared at her. "Tell me about yourself. What have you been doing the past few years?"

This caught Dylan off guard. "Well," she began hesitantly. "Not a lot. I haven't got anything to report really. Have you been up to anything?"

He shook his head. "I am not dominating the conversation tonight. I want to know all about you, and I want to look at you while you're talking. You have certainly grown up," Travien smiled slyly.

Dylan laughed. "You pervert, Travien!" she hit his shoulder playfully. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Leering at a poor, young, innocent girl like myself, what will people think?"

"Innocent?" Travien chuckled. "I'd be more concerned if you were leering at me, my dear."

"Travien," she muttered. "You should watch where you are treading." Dylan grinned at him. "Fine, suit yourself. Perve at me, if you must, I'll talk. I have been at Beauxbaton's for the past six years; the foster parents thought it would be appropriate if I was brought up like a proper young lady." Dylan rolled her eyes.

She stared back at Travien for a long moment. He was quite handsome, it was a pity he never married. He was still young, time hadn't laid a hand upon him yet. His dark brown, collar-length hair was as thick as ever, with only a few thin streaks of grey. While his auburn eyes revealed nothing about what he'd been through, they spoke volumes about him. There were no wrinkles across his face; instead there was a thin, silvery scar that spanned his right cheek for no more than two centimeters.

Dylan thought it was cute. She'd always been fascinated by Travien, admired him as most girls do. However, Dylan was lucky enough to know more about him than anyone. He'd taken her under his wing and taught her everything she now knows about the dark arts, and how to defend herself against them.

"If I had known you were teaching here, I would have transferred much faster," Dylan muttered, not sure if she had said it more for her sake than his.

Travien smiled. "This is my first year of teaching. It seems easy enough, not exactly what I am used to. Although, many people I know would liken a room full of teenagers to a group of Death Eaters. They are both well equipped in deception, they don't usually realize their full potential, and yet they seem to be able to knock you down when you least expect it." He laughed briefly for a moment. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure which I'd rather face."

Dylan bowed her head. "Thinking back I remember things I didn't quite want to see again."

Travien placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "When that happens, it's best not to fight it. They only stick around longer if you try to fight it. Just let it pass…"

She shook her head angrily. "I don't have time for such things, Travien." She shrugged off his hand impatiently. "Was there something you wanted to see me about? I don't really feel like talking anymore tonight."

Travien sighed heavily. "All right, there was something. I wanted to talk to you well no that is not correct. Dumbledore and I wanted to talk to you about the prospect of starting up your training again…"

"Travien," Dylan muttered as she ran for the open door. "People might hear you! Don't be so careless." She shut the door quickly, hoping nobody was walking past at the time.

"Sorry," he mumbled halfheartedly. "I forgot you don't want people to know who you are. You want to _blend_ in," he said sarcastically.

"Travien," she warned.

He continued on. "I don't understand you though. Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge… they don't see why you won't tell anyone who you are. They are family after all. Perhaps Severus is a little annoyed, though I can never tell with that man."

Dylan glared at him again. "Travien, that's enough."

"So what if you have family in high places? Are you afraid people are going to try to be friends with you? Are you scared they won't like you, or judge everything you do by them?" Travien pried.

"Travien, shut up now!" Dylan's eyes flashed with anger. "Mind your own business when it comes to my personal life and my decisions."

Travien laughed. "What is this new side of you, I must admit I don't like it? You have never had a personal life where I'm concerned, or have you forgotten? These kids haven't a clue who you really are, and yet you allow them to be friends with you."

"TRAVIEN!"

A rush of air raced through Dylan's mind, and judging by the look on Travien's face he was currently experiencing the same feeling. "Dylan," Dumbledore's voiced whispered in her ear. "Travien, I want to see you both in my office immediately."

Dylan stared at Travien in confusion but he just shrugged. "Let's go," he muttered before walking towards the door.

He stood there waiting for Dylan to follow him, and as she reached the door he opened it to let her precede him. Dylan wasn't thinking, her mind was just acting out of habit, she wasn't processing anything. Dumbledore had not done that for a long time, Dylan had forgotten how strange it felt to have someone rifle through your mind and then communicate with you.

Dylan's head shot up suddenly as she heard footsteps running down the hallway. The owner of the footsteps turned the corner and out of her sight before Dylan was able to get a good look at him. She didn't need a second glance for confirmation though since nobody else had platinum blonde hair in this school.

The question was, how long had Draco Malfoy been in the corridor. Dylan hoped for her sake that he hadn't heard any of the conversation. She knew, however, that it was impossible for him to have been in the corridor and not have heard the heated argument only moments before.

Before she knew it, Travien had led Dylan right to Dumbledore's office on the first floor. "Chocolate frog," Travien muttered beside her. Dylan turned to stare at him as the two stone gargoyles jumped aside and the wall opened to reveal a large stone staircase.

"Great," she whispered. "Yet another staircase."

As they ascended the stairs Dylan couldn't help but wonder what Dumbledore wanted, was it important? Perhaps he had heard their argument from his office and had called them to tell them to keep it down. Dylan hoped that wasn't the case, she didn't need the entire castle aware of her relationship with Dumbledore, the Minister or Severus. She couldn't go through that again.

The door opened automatically as they approached and Dylan couldn't help but slow her pace. She hadn't seen her uncle for so long, he had practically thrown her out of his office last night, and hadn't bothered to come visit her in France all those years. Dylan didn't want him to rebuke her for an argument with Travien.

"Welcome, both of you. Please sit down." Dumbledore was already seated behind his desk; the thick tomes still littered his desk. Nothing had moved since last night. Fawkes cocked his head and stared at them as they took their seats.

While Dumbledore continued to jot down notes on the scrap piece of parchment, Dylan watched Fawkes in amazement. _Eternal life,_ she thought pleasantly. _What a gift! You're so lucky Fawkes._ She had always admired her uncle's pet, and had shared her deepest secrets with him when she was a child.

"How was your day, Travien?" Dumbledore barely looked up as he conversed with Travien, preferring to flip through more pages and take more notes. "I hope the students weren't too rough with you."

Fawkes let out a soft sigh and flew over to perch on Dylan's knee. _You haven't changed a bit._ She ran a hand over his bright coat, the same red, yellow and orange as all those years ago.

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "How was your first day, Dylan? Not too hectic, I hope."

While Dylan talked through Travien's class, and Divination, Dumbledore seemed to pay even less attention to her. She had seen him glance at Travien a few times during his recount of his day, giving a few nods here or there. However as she continued on she realized her uncle really wasn't listening to her.

Dylan cut her sentence off rather abruptly, yet only Travien seemed to notice. She glanced down at Fawkes once again and ruffled his feathers a little as Dumbledore began another conversation with Travien.

A knock at the door ended the conversation between the two men, and brought Dylan's thoughts to the present. _Who could that be?_

"Dylan, I think you should head to bed now. It's getting quite late." Dumbledore stood up as she made to leave. "Have a good day tomorrow."

She waved her hand airily in reply. The door opened slowly and several of the professors filed in. Professor McGonagall was leading the line, and as Dylan walked past them all to leave one professor stopped dead in front of her.

Dylan glanced up and almost fainted. "Uncle Sev?" A hint of a smile crept up around her lips but died almost instantly.

Her uncle, Severus Snape, was staring at her in a mixture of confusion and horror that Dylan's gaze fell to the floor and she left the room without another sound. The heavy door snapped shut behind her and she couldn't help but shiver. _This day just screams 'surprise',_ she thought sarcastically. _I hate to think how great tomorrow will be_.

As Dylan made her way back through the castle towards the Gryffindor Common Room, she couldn't help but ponder over everything that had happened that day. _Why would they want me to start training again?_

Dylan's thoughts raced back to her years at Beauxbaton's Academy. She hadn't trained once while she was there, not only was there no need to, but no one was there to keep her on the right track. She hated to think about the consequences if her training did restart. Travien would be so angry at her lack of practice, not to mention her diminishing abilities. They would have to start from the very beginning and revise it all for her.

As she came to another staircase, Dylan glanced around quickly, making sure she was headed in the right direction. The staircase should change any minute, and hopefully it would stop at the right floor. Dylan really couldn't be bothered trekking through the castle for the next hour, she was just too tired to put up with that.

In the library today, while everyone else was at their classes, Dylan had sat down and thought long and hard about the kiss. Wondering how to let Harry know she was on to him, and liked him as well.

Dylan however was wrong about the kiss. Harry had seemed so angry and hurt when she had joked with him about it.

"_Don't be shy, Harry. I know I told you to go on without me, but it was still really sweet." _She had stared at him so excitedly; Dylan was so sure he would admit it and kiss her again for everyone to see.

However, he had stared at her for a minute in confusion. _"What are you talking about? I did go on ahead."_

Dylan smiled at him. _"Don't be embarrassed. You know I'm talking about the kiss in Divinati-"_

She had not been able to finish the sentence, Harry had yelled at her, the entire school stared at them for a moment before Harry and the others had walked off leaving her alone.

The staircase stopped moving, and she continued up the last few steps before continuing along the corridor. Only a few minutes more and then she could crash until tomorrow morning.

As she rounded the corner, she noticed a dark figure leaning casually against the wall. "Hello there," a voice drawled. "Did you have a nice evening?"

Dylan flinched at the underlying tones in the voice. She couldn't see exactly who it was, but the voice certainly gave away the identity. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"What does it matter? If you must know, I was wondering around the castle, it is part of my duties as Head Boy, and thought I'd take a break." The figure moved away from the wall and started towards her. "That's when you showed up."

"My common room is on this floor." Dylan wasn't sure why she was explaining herself to him, but for some reason the words just flowed from her mouth. "I wasn't up to anything."

The figure chuckled as it moved closer. "Don't bother explaining anything to me. I'm not here to take points off of you. I have to catch you doing something wrong first."

Dylan took a few steps back, however for every two steps she took, the figure would take four. Soon enough Dylan found herself pressed up against the hard stone wall, and the figure was standing no more than a few centimeters away.

"Well, I had better be off. I don't want to give you a reason to take points away," she added flippantly. "Curfew is only a few moments away. Have a good evening."

As she turned to leave, a hand shot out in front of her and stopped her from proceeding. The figure's other hand was beside her head as well, forming a nice little cage around her. "Do you want to know a secret?" the voice asked.

Dylan couldn't get away and therefore had no way of blocking him out. "I was wandering around tonight, and I heard an interesting bit of information." Dylan could see Malfoy perfectly now, while there wasn't much light in the corridor, his nose was practically touching hers.

"Oh? What was this piece of information?" Dylan tried to keep her tone light, careful not to let him know how much this was affecting her.

Malfoy chuckled once again. "It seems a certain student in this school was in the Divination tower today and was snogged. That was a rather interesting piece of information; many people were very interested in the details."

Dylan tried as hard as she could not to show any emotion. "Wow, that happens here? There must be a terrible lapse in security. I'm sure nobody wants children with their own babies coming to Hogwarts."

"That wasn't the only piece of information I have. Did you want to hear the other piece of news?" Before Dylan could reply, Malfoy moved his head closer towards her, and whispered in her ear. "It seems you have several relatives at this school, and one in a very prestigious spot in the Ministry. Who would have thought?"

Dylan gasped. "How did you?" she asked in surprise. Her mind replayed Draco running along the corridor just after her argument with Travien. She knew there was no way he could have not heard it. Not to mention the Travien's office door was open for the majority of their conversation.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question." Malfoy moved his head back to where it was seconds before. "The question I am going to ask you is rather simple for you to answer. It requires little thought and will benefit several people."

"You are going to bribe me?" Dylan glared at him. "I knew it was a matter of time before this happened again."

Malfoy chuckled for a third time. However, Dylan noticed that it was more in a sarcastic, full-of-malice way, not in pleasure. "Not exactly," he muttered. "I want to know if anybody else knows, and if you want them to."

"Of course I don't, for this exact reason. Please just forget what you heard tonight," Dylan knew it was hopeless.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, not without some form of compensation." Malfoy stared hard into her eyes.

"Money, is that what this is about? You want money?" Dylan sighed. "Fine, you can have it, how much do you want. Name your price, I'll pay it. Although I'd heard the Malfoy family was quite wealthy as it is."

"Not that type of compensation, you are quite right, we are rich." He paused dramatically. "I want something a little more… beneficial. If you go out with me, no one need know about your little secret."

"You're trying to buy me?" Dylan asked in disgust. "I'm not a cheap whore."

Draco smirked. "I've never had to pay for someone to go out with me. Think of it as a nice little investment. All you have to do is be my partner in class… perhaps go to Hogsmeade with me once. This isn't a permanent arrangement. I don't wish for a wife," he added pointedly.

"If I go out with you, you won't tell anyone. Is that right?" Dylan asked skeptically.

"I promise," he muttered. "Is it a deal?"

_I must be crazy,_ she thought. _It's just the close proximity… and his deodorant. _"Fine, it's a deal."

Malfoy leant closer to her and before Dylan knew what he was doing, his lips were against hers. Malfoy pushed her head forcefully back so that it hit the wall non-too-gently. His hands grabbed her shoulders and his fingers dug into her flesh. The kiss was hard and cruel, yet there was something hidden underneath it that she wasn't quite sure of.

Before she had a chance to react, he had let her go. Dylan blinked and stared at him in confusion. _That kiss, _she thought.

"Just in case you're wondering," Draco was walking off down the corridor. "I was the one who kissed you in the tower. Sweet dreams." He didn't turn back to see how she would react, which may have been a good thing.

Dylan stood there, glaring at his back. _He knows I can't tell Harry!_ Dylan was so angry with herself for letting this happen. She would have to figure out another way around this deal of theirs. Any chance of getting Harry to be friends with her again, when she was going out with his enemy, flew out the window.

"Dammit, what am I meant to do?" She sunk down onto the stone floor and stared at the ceiling. "Harry is going to hate me for this."


	5. The Potion's Master

**CHAPTER 5 – The Potion's Master**

Dylan awoke the next morning feeling even more drained than before she had gone to bed. The events of the previous day slowly creeping back into her sleep starved brain. Last night, she had sat in the corridor for what seemed like hours before finally making her way to her room.

Unable to fully comprehend what Draco Malfoy had said to her, she had decided not to dwell on the subject anymore. However, Dylan was quite aware of her predicament. If she wished to keep her private life a secret, she had to go out with Draco Malfoy; otherwise the entire castle was sure to know all about her family in a matter of hours.

On the other hand, this meant that she lost all chances of repairing her friendship with Harry. She knew he and Malfoy weren't on good terms, had probably never really been on good terms, and therefore any _fraternizing_ would be seen as treason on her part, and she would therefore relinquish what little friendship they had left. Dylan was quite sure that if Harry Potter shunned her, the rest of Gryffindor, and quite possibly the rest of the school would as well.

_I really should have listened to that warning._ Dylan sighed heavily. _It_'s_ a little late for that though._

Dylan slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the other girls. As she pulled on her uniform she couldn't help but wonder exactly what Draco Malfoy was up to. He couldn't have any romantic interests in her, Dylan was sure he only wanted to get Harry all riled up. _Perhaps I should mention this to Harry before anything else happens._

She shook her head angrily. _I would have to tell Harry all about me, including the small issue concerning my relatives. _Dylan opened the door slowly and made her way down to the comfy armchairs by the empty fireplace. _He'll have to talk to me at some stage, I'm not sure why he's so angry anyway, it's not like I asked anyone to kiss me._

"It's a good thing he doesn't know who kissed me," Dylan muttered. "He would be so angry at me. It's not like I did anything wrong, I was the victim in all of this."

"Why are you the victim?" Dylan jumped as Harry's voice trailed out of the shadows. He was seated in another armchair and was peering at her in confusion. "Who kissed you?" he asked slowly.

Dylan stared at him in surprise. "Harry. I didn't see you there," she muttered.

"Obviously," he replied slowly. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" Dylan didn't dare to look him in the eyes, hoping he would just change the subject.

Harry sighed heavily. "Obviously not, well I'll be off then. If you don't want to tell me, then don't." He stood up and started towards the door. "See you in class."

Dylan shook her head. "Harry…" She jumped out of the chair and scanned the room for him. The only evidence left of him was the portrait swinging closed without a sound. "Harry…" she mumbled softly.

Students began swarming into the common room and turned the quiet atmosphere into one of noise and chaos. Nobody seemed to take even a second glance at Dylan; they were all too busy chatting to one another.

Dylan stared blankly into the crowds of people, barely registering a single face. Her head began to pound and her eyesight had become blurry. _I better get out of here. Perhaps breakfast will be ready._

She made her way towards the exit, unaware Ron and Hermione had left in search of Harry barely seconds before her. Dylan made the long and painfully boring trip to the Great Hall by herself, hoping that she wouldn't get lost.

_I have Potions first today, oh joy._ Dylan could think of a million ways in which her uncle could greet her today, however none of them were warm or happy in anyway. That was Severus down to the button. Anything caring, considerate or loosely linked to happiness in anyway was burnt at stake, or cast away into some deep dark hole.

Dylan had learned that a long time ago. 'There's no point crying' he had said to her once, unhappiness was something he had learned to live with, and he had passed it onto her. Dylan had never had a happy family life; she had never really had a family to begin with. She had had a mother and a father; they were her foster parents. 'Supplied parents' they were the kind who always felt sorry for her. Her real parents had never been mentioned,

Her uncles were only related to her through her foster parents, Dumbledore and Cornelius were on her father's side and Severus on her mother's. The fact that they still considered themselves related to her was something Dylan would never understand.

Cornelius had looked after her for the majority of the twelve years; he had arranged her enrolment at Beauxbaton's Academy, with a little input from Dumbledore. It was only recently when she had mentioned her desire to see Hogwarts and be closer to home that he had allowed her to transfer. He had been too busy to help out anymore than that, and she had stayed at his house since then. Dumbledore had also been extremely busy, he hadn't been in contact with her for twelve years, and even before that he had seemed reluctant to see her. He was only there for important decisions, like schooling, work and the like.

Severus had no inclination to see her whatsoever. He had been surprised to see her in the headmaster's office, yet Dylan was sure he would probably ignore her for the majority of the year. _What's the point of being here? It's exactly the same as Beauxbaton's, no communication or desire to bond._

Dylan sat down at the table; breakfast had started however the tables were still empty, only a few early risers had come down. She didn't blame the others though, who would want to eat and talk to your friends if you could sleep in for a little while longer.

A student sat down in the seat beside her as she reached for a piece of toast. _Aren't there enough seats at the table?_ Dylan couldn't help but be in a bad mood, with all the reminiscing of _happier_ times.

She felt a little subconscious buttering the toast as the student sat there pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Dylan, under her lowered lashes, glanced across at the boy beside her. His uniform was pressed neatly and his tie was tied perfectly straight. There wasn't a single thing out of place.

The boys arm reached across her and picked up her glass. As he was filling it with juice she couldn't help but watch his hands, his large pale hands, with neatly groomed fingernails at the end of long slender fingers. He placed the now full glass back where it had stood merely moments ago, and Dylan breathed in an oddly familiar scent. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

As she picked up the glass and took a sip of the cool, refreshing liquid, the boy moved ever-so-slightly towards her. Dylan placed the glass down onto the table and stared at her buttered toast. _Who does this guy think he is?_

She felt a warm breath of air on her neck, and before she knew was able to stop him, the boy placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "I didn't think you were so eager to begin your knew role," he whispered seductively into her ear.

Dylan visibly paled. _Draco Malfoy? _Her head snapped towards him and her breathing quickened as his thumb began rubbing against her waist. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a hushed voice. She glanced around the room and sure enough everyone was staring at them.

"What do you mean? I'm not the one sitting at the wrong House table." Draco's head bent down and he kissed her neck gently. "I know for a fact your dear Harry is watching us."

He was right; Harry was staring at Dylan in confusion. He was as pale as a ghost and looked as though he wasn't sure whether to vomit or punch Malfoy in the face. Dylan shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep his look of hurt out of her mind; however it only made her feel even guiltier. _I can't sit over there now. There goes the friendship…_Dylan felt as though she might cry.

"Why are you doing this?" she spat at Malfoy. Dylan struggled to keep her voice as quiet as possible when all she really wanted to do was shove him away and scream at him. "We agreed classes only."

"I thought you wanted to start now." Draco looked her in the eyes, his sparkling mischievously. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Dylan knew if anyone was looking at them now they would just believe herself and Draco Malfoy were together. "Was I wrong in assuming that? You were sitting at Slytherin's table by yourself."

Dylan took another sip of juice and returned her gaze to her toast. "Of course you were wrong. I was tired this morning and sat at the wrong table. I can't believe you-"

"I what?" he grinned back at her. "What did I do wrong?"

"Oh, never mind now." She took a bite of toast and pushed the rest away. "The damage is done. Thanks. I'll see you in class." Dylan stood up and made to leave, stopping only for a brief second to stare at a bewildered looking Pansy before continuing on.

Dylan knew she'd be early for her class, but she didn't want to stay in the Great hall with everybody staring at her. _Damn you, Malfoy!_ She rubbed her neck angrily, trying to remove the tingling sensation he had left her with.

She stood in the dimly-lit corridor, waiting for someone to come past and let her into the classroom. _Let's hope I don't have to face the masses before then._ Dylan leant against the wall and stared at the door hopefully. _Please be unlocked._

Dylan glanced up and down the corridor warily; she didn't want to lose points for breaking into a classroom. She slowly walked over to the door, double checked the coast was clear, took a deep breath and stretched her hand out ready. Her fingers barely had enough time to brush the door handle before it was flung open causing Dylan to audibly gasp.

"Dylan?" a confused voice asked. A white hand grabbed her chin and lifted her lowered head. "What are you doing here?"

Her uncle was standing in the doorway staring at her with the same expression as the night before. Severus Snape still looked the same as the last time they had met. The years had done nothing to him, he was still as thin as ever, he still had the same pale skin and black hair… even his haircut was the same. It was like the past had come back to haunt her.

"I'm… I'm here waiting for the class to start," Dylan mumbled. She tried desperately not to look him in the eyes; he had always scared her into saying the things she wanted to keep a secret. It was his _special _gift.

"My class doesn't start for a little while. I can't have you loitering outside my classroom." He shook his head. "Can't you go _hang_ in the library?" Her uncle always tried to tell her to 'piss off' in the nicest way possible, while embarrassing the both of them at the same time.

"Please don't ever say that again. It's not fun for either of us to hear. I can't go to the library; I don't think it's open at this hour." Dylan had already thought of going there, only to find that it was in fact still closed until classes start. "I'll just sit quietly in the corridor until then."

"No, definitely not," Snape had finally released her chin. "Get in here. I won't have people walking past you like you are a piece of garbage. Sit at one of the desks." He moved slightly out of the way so she could walk past. "Don't touch anything, I'll be right back."

_You really haven't changed, _she thought as he left the room, closing the door decisively behind him. _You are still as unfeeling and self-absorbed as ever._

Dylan figured he'd be going to get something to eat, that gave her maybe five minutes alone. As long as she was sitting down by the time he got back, he wouldn't know what she had been up to.

She walked around the classroom, there were cauldron's bubbling everywhere. _What does he need this many for?_ On closer inspection, Dylan realized that they weren't Severus' cauldrons, but they belonged to the students. _They have already started a whole term assessment? _

While Dylan was terrible with Potions, she did know a few tricks that would bring her up to speed. She knew it tore her uncle up inside to know that Dylan wasn't a Potion's Master. The fact of the matter was she wasn't a blood relative, and she had strengths elsewhere, Travien for one knew this first-hand.

Dylan wandered over to his desk and sat in the chair. It wasn't like all the other professor's chairs, while the other teacher's chairs were all comfy and soft, Severus' was the same as the students, wooden and hard. _Boring!_ Dylan had to fight back a yawn; Severus was a pretty boring person when you knew him.

She opened the top drawer of the desk, empty jars, quills, ink pots and spare pieces of parchment were hidden away there. The second drawer was full of potion ingredients and a rather large, tatty looking textbook. The final drawer, however, was empty. _That's not like you at all, Severus. Wasting space…_

She closed the drawer slowly and sat back in the wooden chair. Dylan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, _why would he have an empty drawer?_ She stared at the bottom drawer curiously. _Perhaps he's busy cleaning it out or something._ As Dylan thought this she realized nothing on the desk would fit in the drawer.

Dylan opened the drawer again and again, first slowly then progressively faster and faster. She tried rattling the drawer first, opening it only slightly and peeking in, she even tried knocking on every side of it, but nothing worked. She sighed heavily, her determination was wearing thin.

She put her hand in the drawer and felt around for any invisible objects or a paperclip, anything that may give her an idea of what could be in the drawer. Dylan wracked her mind for any spell that might reveal what was in that drawer, but nothing sprung forth. She was about to scream at the drawer in frustration when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching the classroom.

Jumping up Dylan ran back to the desk where she was supposed to have stayed. Just as she sat in the chair, and pretended to be interested in her nails, the door opened and Severus Snape walked in. He was holding a piece of toast in one hand and a jug of juice in the other, and was staring at Dylan as though she had sprouted three heads right in front of him. _Oh no, the drawer! I forgot to close it…_

Her uncle continued to stare at her curiously as he proceeded to his desk. He took a bite of his toast and gave a deep sigh. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked dryly. Dylan heard the snap of the drawer as it closed and she tried to keep her heart rate steady. If there was one thing she knew about Snape, it was not to get him angry.

"Surprisingly, no," Dylan thought it best not to lie; it would only provoke him otherwise. "What exactly do you have in there? I know there's something in there; you would never waste the space."

"You know me too well," he replied sarcastically. "If you must know, it's for photographs. I just don't have any I like."

Dylan tried hard not to laugh. "You were never overly sentimental. You proved that many times. What's really in there?" She watched him carefully, searching for some reaction but none came.

Snape calmly stared back at her as he took another bite of toast. "Why do you think I'm lying? I have no photographs, at least none that warrant any special attention." He paused. "Didn't I tell you not to move?" he added.

"That's beside the point." Dylan tried to avoid answering that question; she knew she would be in trouble.

Her uncle stood up slowly and walked over to where she sat. "Did I tell you or not?" Snape was average height, but his mere presence was enough to intimidate someone, and right now he was towering over Dylan with a 'less-than-pleased' look on his face. "Dylan?" he scolded.

"Alright, yes you did. I couldn't help it. You have such a boring classroom, you and Travien." Dylan shook her head. "Besides I don't think I have to take orders from you, especially since you haven't bothered to contact me in ages."

As Dylan tried desperately to avoid eye contact with her Uncle, he was rolling up one of his sleeves angrily. "You don't have to take orders from me, huh?" He laughed coldly. "We'll see about that." His hand shot out to grab her but Dylan shrunk away, and almost fell off her chair. "So you understand?"

She stared in horror at him, unable to recognize anything familiar about her uncle. "You have changed." Dylan jumped up and ran behind his desk for protection. "Don't even think about getting into one of your moods!" She drew her wand for support.

"What are you going to do with that?" Snape grinned back at her slyly. "You wouldn't dare to hex a teacher. Put that down," he muttered as he advanced towards her.

Dylan shook her head stubbornly. "Not with you like that, roll your sleeve down." She shut her eyes tightly. "I don't want to see that."

Snape seized the opportunity and grabbed her outstretched arm. "You don't have a choice. You want to disobey me…" He pushed her back against the wall causing Dylan's head to hit it painfully.

"Let me go!" Dylan struggled against him but he held her tightly. "Please, I'm sorry." Tears stung her eyes from the pain.

"Just look at it, Dylan Thompson. I'll let you go straight afterwards. I just want to remind you of everything," Snape increased the pressure of his hold on her arm. "It won't take long at all. Just do it!" He shook her violently and Dylan gritted her teeth against the pressure.

She opened her eyes slowly and peeked at his forearm, unshed tears welling in her eyes. Dylan raised her head and stared into his hard face apologetically; she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything appropriate to say.

"Merlin's beard!" someone muttered from behind them causing them both to turn around guiltily.

Draco Malfoy knew he would never forget this day in his life. Not only was Dylan Thompson completely humiliated in front of the entire Potion's class, and therefore the majority of the seventh years, but Harry Potter looked as though he was moments away from exploding with rage.

The class had walked into the room to begin setting up their cauldrons to continue brewing their term project, and there was Dylan backed into a corner with Severus Snape holding her against the wall, oblivious to the onslaught of students. Obviously they hadn't heard the door open, and while no one had heard what they were saying only moments before, a million possibilities were certainly flying around the student's heads.

Draco grinned at the look on the Dream Team's faces. _Absolutely priceless, _he thought gleefully.

Harry Potter had stared at them for a full minute before taking his cauldron silently and sitting in the far back corner so that he didn't have to stare at them. The other students following his example with several pointed stares thrown here and there.

Draco walked forward, grabbed Dylan's arm and thought he would explode with happiness. His lucky streak was not only continuing but gathering speed as well.

Snape cleared his throat pointedly, poured himself a glass of juice and glared at the students. "Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up and get started." He rolled his sleeve down as he said it, careful not to let anyone see his pale arm. However, Draco knew better than that.

As he added dragon's blood to his potion he couldn't help but replay that scene over and over again. Pansy sat down in front of him and threw angry glares his way every minute or so, also making sure Draco could hear everything she was saying.

Draco knew Lavender Brown was the one who had cried out, and as she sat in the front row staring at the professor in confusion he couldn't help but smirk. The whole school would know about this by the end of the day, Lavender Brown and Pansy were the two biggest gossips in the school. _You would have been better letting everyone know he was your uncle, now they all think you are lovers. _

His stomach gave a jolt as a little voice inside his head spoke to him. _You thought that the first time you saw her, remember?_ _You would still think that if you didn't hear that argument._

As Draco's mind replayed that scene yet again, he noticed something for the first time. While she was cornered against the wall, innocent as it may have been, Dylan's skirt was hitched up a little more than usual, and while Snape's face was just plain angry, Dylan's expression was softer, almost scared. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she was about to say something before Lavender had interrupted them.

_Snape's sleeve… Was he showing her the mark? No, he wouldn't be so stupid, why would he want her to know that? He would be found out and sent to Azkaban._

Draco almost felt sorry for Dylan, the poor girl had no friends anymore and now her uncle was scaring her, on her first day in his class nonetheless. Dylan gasped softly and Draco stared at her immediately. "What's wrong?" he muttered.

"Nothing for you to worry about," she whispered harshly. "You've already ruined my life, and I'm sure you enjoyed that little scene back there. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Draco glanced in Potter's direction and saw that he was concentrating overly hard on his potion. _Potter's nose is badly put out. This is a great day!_

"Potter, what do you think you are doing?" Snape's voice floated over to Draco. "I told you to put the dragon's blood in before the thistles. Why don't you ever listen? Or do you have trouble following simple directions?" He sighed. "Even Longbottom got that right."

Draco watched on as Potter stood up slowly. "Shove it, Snape," he mumbled angrily. "I don't give a damn anymore."

"What did you say, Potter?" Snape whispered coldly. "I think you're head is getting to big for your body, perhaps a few points taken away will make you think twice."

"Harry sit down," Hermione interjected. "As Head Girl and your friend, I'm asking you, sit down."

Harry glared at her in reply. "Stay out of this, Hermione." Draco almost laughed, Potter really was angry.

Snape smiled wryly. "Sixty points from Gryffindor and two detentions with me Potter. Have a nice day."

"You are a perverted, pathetic man. No wonder everyone hated you." Harry grabbed his books and walked over to Dylan. "I hope you are happy with these two Slytherins. If I see you in Gryffindor tower at all, I swear…" Then without another word Harry Potter left the room.

Draco sighed happily. "What a day," he whispered.

"I hope you're happy, Malfoy." Dylan turned towards him and Draco couldn't help but stare at her.

Her face was flushed and she looked like she was about to slap him. Dylan's blue eyes had turned a clear green color and were shining with tears. She turned away before he could look at her properly, obviously embarrassed by him seeing her in a weakened state. Draco wasn't sure what to make of it, but before he could add thistles to his mixture Dylan suddenly dropped her knife with a sharp hiss.

He looked over to see crimson blood everywhere. _I can't believe she knocked over the dragon's blood. That will take forever to clean._ Draco was about to comment on this when he noticed her pale fingers soaked in it. She was shaking furiously and he realized that Dylan had cut herself with the knife.

"Sir," Draco called. "Dylan cut herself."

Snape sauntered over slowly, grabbed her hand suddenly and stared at the cut. "Can't you do anything right, girl? You will have to start your potion again." He let her hand go and stared at her in disgust. "She'll live, Malfoy," he added before turning away.

Draco's blood began to boil as he watched her slowly pack up her ingredients. She looked so pale and disheartened. As she picked up her cauldron Draco noticed she was babying her hand, the cut wasn't deep and it didn't look too bad, quite simple to fix really but that wasn't the point. A professor should have fixed it immediately, and a relative would be more concerned than that. Even if it was just to say 'it is not deep but I will fix it if you would like'.

A loud crash sounded and Draco shot up quickly. "Are you all right?" he asked Dylan. Her cauldron was completely smashed, the potion splattered all over the floor and her shoes but Dylan looked as if she didn't notice.

Draco watched on as she knelt down in the muck and began to clean it, while in the background Snape muttered abuse at her. _How could he say all this? It wasn't her fault!_ Draco began to help her but Snape wouldn't allow it.

"Malfoy, you need to finish you're potion. I won't have you fall behind because of her clumsiness." Draco couldn't argue with his head of house, and therefore begrudgingly continued his project.

_She could get an infection, has he thought of that?_ Draco tried hard to concentrate on the task at hand, but would get distracted as soon as Snape mumbled something to her. What made matters worse was the fact that Dylan stayed silent; she took all of his abuse and comments without batting an eye. "Hurry up, it shouldn't take this long to clean a spill. You're worse than Longbottom."

Draco gritted his teeth, wishing the class would hurry up and end. "What are you all staring at? Get back to your work." Snape shot at the class. "Thirty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Oh, just go, class dismissed."

"What?" Draco muttered under his breath. Snape had never let a class go early, they were half-way through the class and he was telling them to leave. _This must be pretty serious_. The other students must have thought so as well because they had cleared their things and left the room in a matter of seconds.

Draco slowly gathered his things, moved his cauldron to the other side of the room and then returned to his desk. "What are you waiting for, Malfoy? Get out of here," Snape muttered silkily.

"I think I would rather help Miss Thompson clean up. I'm sure she doesn't want an infection with that cut." He knew Dylan wasn't going to like him helping her, and Pansy was probably waiting outside for him, but he didn't care.

Draco knelt down beside her and began mopping the mess up. "I'm leaving you in charge, Malfoy. Make sure you lock up before you leave, and do not let her go before that is clean. I can't stand to look at her any longer." Snape left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"You can go," Dylan murmured. "I don't need help with this. I'm almost finished."

Draco stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "I can't leave you like this. You're getting blood all over the place, and you will most probably get an infection because of this," he pointed to the mess.

"I doubt it. It was only hot water and a little bit of frog's eggs. Nothing to write home about," Dylan stood up slowly and went to get the bin.

"That was it? That wouldn't have made such a mess," Draco stood up as well, watching her walk towards him.

She gave a small smile. "I know a few tricks. Since I was a day behind, and needed to catch up, I just…" Dylan's voice trailed off.

"What did you do?" Draco asked curiously. "You can tell me, I'm the king of tricks."

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you," she whispered. "Please don't ask me anymore, just go."

"Excuse me? I just helped you out, and this is how you repay me." Draco shook his head. "You're lucky I know what was going on with you two just before. Everyone else thinks you are lovers, how embarrassing for you. Honestly, I have kept my end of the bargain, I haven't told a single person about your relatives."

Dylan threw the bin at his feet. "What do you want? An award, a certificate, did you expect a pat on the back? You have me at your command; I have to pretend I'm dating you, isn't that enough? You have to wreck my life as well?" Dylan glared at him. "I want you to leave."

Draco stared at her. "So saint Harry Potter doesn't like you anymore, and doesn't want to see you. Big deal, you don't need him or the Dream Team," he spat. Draco sighed happily. "He looked as if he wanted to murder you, and why is Snape so abusive towards you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Dylan finished cleaning up the mess and grabbed her books. "Just stay away from me, I'll keep my end of the deal, but don't ask for anymore than that." She grabbed her books and turned to leave.

"Where are you going? You can't go to Gryffindor Tower, especially if Potter is there." Draco watched her freeze on the spot and he walked over to her. "I'm your only friend in the whole world at the moment." _Yeah, good work Draco. I bet she'll be happy to hear that._

Dylan laughed coldly. "That makes me feel a whole lot better. If it's all right with you, _your majesty_, I think I'll go see Travien. I do hope you'll understand when I say it is invitation only, please don't eavesdrop on our conversation this time."

Draco watched her storm out of the room without another sound. He picked up his books and decided he'd have to talk to her about her manners next time he saw her, but for now, he'd better go find Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy before they thought he had been murdered by Snape.

As Draco searched for them, he couldn't help but wonder why Snape was so cruel to Dylan. _Even a Gryffindor doesn't deserve that… well maybe bloody Potter. _There didn't seem to be a logical explanation for his behavior at all. Dylan was his niece, so be it, that didn't give him the right to bully her in front of everyone.

_Though Potter's face was so hilarious, _Draco grinned inwardly. _Where could they have gone?_

Draco had searched the great hall, the common room and even the library – though he had known they wouldn't have been there. He was running out of ideas, there were only so many places they could be. Just as he was heading towards the grounds the bell sounded, signaling the end of class.

_They're in my next class, I think. Charms… Bloody Flitwick!_

As he neared the classroom he glanced up and down the corridor warily. _Where were they?_ Draco wasn't early, yet nobody had shown up to the room. There wasn't a class already in there, and there hadn't been a room change notice this morning. _What is going on?_

Draco leant against the wall, lost in thought. He didn't notice another student's presence until a wand was pointed in his face. "Hurry up, Malfoy. Draw." Draco smirked; Harry Potter was standing in front of him, alone, glaring back at him darkly.

"Hello, Potter. Nice to see you again," Draco cocked an eyebrow at Potter's wand. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already? I'm Head Boy; perhaps twenty points off Gryffindor will refresh your memory."

Draco watched on as the boy merely shrugged. "I don't give a damn. What the hell are you doing with Dylan?"

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco watched for a reaction, when one didn't come he continued to bait him. "You don't like her," he said slowly. "I can't help it if she wants something more than the famous Harry Potter."

Draco unhurriedly withdrew his wand from his cloak. _Head boy or not. I don't care, it will be worth it._ "There's no one to back you up," Harry mumbled causing Draco to laugh coldly.

"I could say the same for you." He scanned the corridor once more. "At least the know-it-all isn't here to baby-sit you. Be a man." Draco raised his wand and pointed it straight at the other's face.

"Impedimenta," Harry whispered.

Draco blocked the spell, "Expelliarmus!" He watched on happily as Potter's wand flew several meters away from him. "Give?"

"Why would I? I don't need a wand to beat you," Harry lunged towards Draco, throwing him into the wall, and wrestled his wand out of his hand.

Draco's arm came back as far as possible and without warning he punched Potter in the chest. "Get off of me," Draco pushed him to the ground and punched again, this time his fist collided with the side of the boy's face.

"Harry!" a voice called out. "Petrificus Totalus." Draco's body tingled for a moment before he felt extremely heavy. "Are you all right, Harry?"

Hermione Granger walked over and stared down at Draco. "Thirty points from Slytherin. I'm sorry Harry, but thirty from Gryffindor as well." She leant down, muttering quietly, and before Draco could figure out what she was doing he had regained free movement of his body again.

"What's going on here?" Professor Flitwick had rounded the corner and noticed the small group. "Mr. Potter, are you all right?"

Draco, while his pride was a little bruised had suffered no injuries. Potter, he was glad to see, wasn't so lucky. Not only did he have a large bruise on his cheek, his lip was bleeding slightly, there were a few scratches from the stone floor on the other cheek and he was breathing a little more shallow than usual. _Hope it hurt, git._

"I'm fine, professor," Harry muttered wiping his lip with the back of his hand. As Potter walked towards him, Draco couldn't help but smirk; Potter's anger was his fault entirely and he was proud of his handy work. "This isn't over," Harry spat, keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

"I'm glad to hear that," Draco mumbled back. "Please excuse me, but I must get ready for the lovely Miss Thompson. I have a feeling she will be my partner in this class too." He pushed his way past Harry Potter, and sauntered into the room to wait for Dylan's arrival.


	6. A Visit to the Hospital Wing

**CHAPTER 6 – A Visit to the Hospital Wing**

Dylan had kept her distance from Harry and the other Gryffindors over the past few weeks. Not only did she feel like an outsider in her classes – no thanks to Malfoy – but she was also having trouble in many of her subjects. Beauxbaton's had never even touched on anything they were trying to teach her.

Word had traveled through the school fairly quickly about the incident with Snape in the Potion's room, and Dylan was now treated to an onslaught of whispers and pointed stares. _Malfoy was right, they do think we are lovers._ Snape had obviously received much of the same treatment, because he was now more distant than before. He would snap at the students for anything and would be extremely harsh to Dylan whenever the situation arose.

Today, Dylan had decided to hang around in the grounds, before it grew to cold to do so. She had found a shady spot by the lake and decided to watch the giant squid swim languidly beneath the water's surface.

Dylan had only seen Harry in classes, yet he completely ignored her. She tried extremely hard not to be seen by anyone when she came into the Gryffindor Tower at night. Unfortunately, Hermione had been awake last night and had caught her creeping into the dormitory.

"I'm not going to tell Harry about this," she had whispered. "Since I don't approve of his threats against you, however, please try to find somewhere else to sleep from now on."

Dylan tried to smile kindly in reply. "Thanks, I will."

_Where the hell am I meant to go?_ Dylan wondered if Dumbledore could help her out. Though she had already been sorted, and the headmaster hadn't really expressed any interest in her life since her first night.

She had thought of asking Travien for help, but he would have just laughed in her face. While Travien was a nice, caring guy, he did enjoy watching Dylan squirm most of the time. Travien wouldn't help out until she was completely desperate and begging him. _I won't beg,_ she thought angrily.

Travien had asked her about her problems everyday. He'd track her down between classes, when he was free, and they'd have a conversation for a few minutes. Dylan wasn't very happy about it since she was sure people were starting to suspect an affair between them as well. _Yeah, because I'm such a slut, I like having sex with older guys, especially if it gets me good grades._

Of course, Travien had other reasons for coming to see her everyday. She hadn't accepted the idea of beginning training again, and this was starting to annoy him. Dylan picked up a small stone and skimmed it across the water.

She'd already been approached twice this morning by Travien, and had finally said 'yes' just to get him to leave her alone. They had agreed to meet at his office tonight to start training, yet she wasn't sure if she should go. Sneaking into Gryffindor tower is one thing, sneaking through the castle to train and then hurrying back to Gryffindor tower is a different thing entirely.

Draco Malfoy had been pestering her as well, obviously trying to rile Harry up even more. However, it was proving damn near impossible to annoy Harry any more, especially since he didn't pay attention to them at all.

Dylan sighed heavily. _What am I meant to do? How much longer does he want this to go on?_ This _game_ that they were playing was starting to wear through her patience. Draco Malfoy had seized every opportunity to touch her, not necessarily in a sexual way, but more in a possessive way, even if he knew Harry couldn't see them. It was starting to annoy her.

Every Divination lesson he would mutter something about memories in her ear. It was as if he _wanted_ her to punch him in the face. The thought had crossed her mind more than once, especially after she had found out about his fight with Harry. She hadn't even bothered to hide her anger from him, after the Charms lessons she had slapped him hard across the face and ran off before he could grab her.

Dylan really didn't want to go to Divination this afternoon; it was going to be hell. The day was warm enough as it was, being in that stuffy room with its heavy curtains and the fire going, Dylan was pretty sure she'd dehydrate before the lesson had even started.

She glanced down at her watch, ten minutes to go. All the other students were on a lunch break; if they weren't in the Great Hall then the students would be wandering the grounds or sitting in the library doing homework. Dylan laughed, _only Hermione would do her homework today._

Dylan had forgone lunch today; she didn't particularly want to face the wrath of Gryffindor or Pansy. That girl had been on Dylan's case every chance she could, letting Dylan know that she and Malfoy were to be wed next year and to keep her hands off him. _You can have him,_ she thought angrily. _He's nothing but an annoying son-of-a-bitch_.

Dylan stood up slowly and made her way back to the castle. She didn't want to make her situation worse by gaining a detention.

As she climbed the stairs towards the room, a hand grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall. Dylan knew there were students at the top of the stairs; she also knew there were other students heading up the stairs – one of which was Harry.

She turned her head away from the boy and stared into the face of Draco Malfoy. _I wish I had enough strength to throw you down these stairs. That would wipe the smile off your face._

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" she whispered angrily. "Class hasn't started yet."

He stared at her for a long moment, causing Dylan's stomach to knot uncertainly. A few of the students began yelling at them. Dylan only then noticed that they were blocking the small stairwell; it was only really big enough for one person to walk up.

"Move already, will ya?" One student tried pushing them out of the way, causing Dylan to grab onto Draco to prevent herself from falling. "Get a room!"

Dylan chanced a glance at Harry but he was staring hard at the railing, a muscle twitching in his jaw. "Harry," she muttered to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of a way to free herself.

She felt Draco's weight shift and knew he was about to kiss her. "Oh, Draco," Pansy's shrill voice called down the stairs. Dylan's eyes shot open and stared at the girl in surprise. _I never thought I'd be glad to see her_, she thought happily.

Pansy's gaze ran over Draco, then Dylan and back again. Dylan felt Draco's fingers clench angrily, their pressure biting into her arms. "Yes, Pansy?" he asked silkily. Dylan stared at Draco in surprise; he seemed to be fighting the urge to scream at the girl.

"Class is about to start, shouldn't you escort _me_ into the room?" she asked pointedly.

Dylan sighed. _Thank you._ Dylan was about to walk up the stairs when Draco's voice stilled her. "Sorry, Pansy. Dylan and I are to be partner's again today." Then before Dylan had enough time to protest, she was being propelled up the stairs and into the room. "You thought you were home free," he grated into her ear. "I'm not through with you, yet."

She watched the rest of the students enter the room. Dylan knew they were all a little curious to know what was going on, they had all heard about the fight between Harry and Malfoy though no one had a reason to go by. They had probably all thought it was their old rivalry that spiked the fight; however Dylan swore a few of them shot dirty looks at her as they entered.

Dylan watched on as Pansy sat down at the table in front of them. The girl turned around angrily and made to say something to both of them before Goyle sat down beside her. Pansy's attention immediately turned to him and Dylan didn't hear a single peep from her after that.

As Harry walked through the door, Dylan watched him sadly. All thoughts returned to that Potion class and his expression then, it was murderous. Dylan was so sure he was going to hit her that day. Just as she was about to turn her gaze back to the textbook, Dylan could have sworn Harry glanced up at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Did he really look at her? After all these weeks, he finally looked at her? _Could he have been sneaking looks all this time,_ she wondered.

Draco leant over and muttered in her ear. "See that? Potter still likes you, so stop getting so huffy."

Dylan opened her mouth to reply, however Professor Trelawney entered the room and began her long spiel about their task for the day. Dylan continued to stare at Harry for as long as she could. She could tell Draco was beginning to get a little annoyed. "Part of our deal was that you pretended to be my girlfriend," he muttered.

She turned back to him sarcastically. "Oh, darling," she said just loud enough for Pansy to hear. "Let me see your palms." Dylan grabbed his hands without waiting for a response. "They're so big," she feigned surprise. "You know what they say about boys with big hands…"

Dylan watched Draco's face color lightly. "Watch it," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Dylan smiled at him sarcastically. "I thought that was what you liked? People fawning over you, lying through their teeth, am I wrong?" She glared at him as she let his hands go.

"Let us all relax our minds," Trelawney's voice floated around the room. "Everyone take a deep breath. I have already been forewarned that today someone will find their gift."

Dylan stifled a laugh. _I think someone's had a little too many drinks this morning._ Dylan couldn't help but yawn, the air was so thick and the incense was unable to hold her thoughts in place.

"Come now, dear," Trelawney whispered. Dylan had barely noticed the professor had walked up beside her. "Well, let's see if you have harnessed your psychic potential."

Dylan could feel all eyes on her, waiting to see if Dylan was lucky enough to have figured out what Trelawney was on about. Dylan took Draco's hands begrudgingly, unable to look him in the eyes. She knew Draco would be doing something ridiculous right now, trying to stir her up, but she wasn't going to give in that easily.

As her palms hovered above his, she closed her eyes willing her mind to relax and focus. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought.

"Well? Do you see anything yet?" Trelawney's voice piped up. "We don't have all day, either say 'yes' or 'no', but don't dilly-dally."

Dylan tried to slow her breathing; _my mind is a blank piece of parchment._ She felt Trelawney leave her side and move on to another couple. However something stopped Dylan from removing her hand.

Her palm began to tingle; the colors that swirled behind her eyelids began to change into pictures. Dylan could only distinguish a broomstick. She willed herself to focus more, to try and recognize anything else in the unclear space.

Dylan broke away with a gasp. Her palms were stinging and felt as if they were on fire. Glancing down, she realized her bright red palms may be in need of some medical attention.

"HARRY!" someone called from behind her.

Dylan whirled around just in time to see Harry fall to the floor. She jumped out of her chair and made to move towards him, though Draco's hand shot out to grab her waist. "You stay here," he spat.

"Let me go! I have to see him," Dylan squirmed trying to free herself from him. "Please, let me go."

The entire class had gathered around Harry's body, and was shielding him from Dylan's gaze. Professor Trelawney was skipping around the circle, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Leave him be," Draco muttered. "You can't do anything for him. This happens all the time."

Dylan struggled harder. She had to get to him, something wasn't right. _Why isn't anyone taking him to the hospital wing?_ Dylan drew her arm across her chest and without warning shot her elbow into Draco's stomach.

Draco released her instantaneously, doubled over gasping for air. Dylan pushed her way through the crowd until she could see Harry's body. She knelt by his side and put her hand over his forehead, flinching away as her hand began to burn once again.

"I can't touch him," she mouthed to a shaken Ron. "Help him!"

Somebody shrieked behind her and Dylan felt a weight push against her back. "No, stop!" she cried, knowing it was too late.

Dylan's body fell onto Harry's and instantly her muscles tensed. Her body felt like lead and she couldn't move her arms to push herself off of him. Dylan's eyes widened in shock, and while she opened her mouth to scream for help no noise came out. A searing white light shot through her mind coupled with a sensation like being electrocuted.

Little black dots danced before her eyes, and her ears felt like they would explode. The silence was eerie and all-consuming; her head began to pound viciously as the room spun into darkness.

"Why, if it isn't Harry Potter," a cold voice spoke. "Come to visit us again, Harry? Do you want to know more of our little secrets? Here's one for you, I think I've found a way to bring my allies to the present with me." The voice gave a cruel laugh. "I hope you all enjoy parties, I'll be throwing a big one very soon…"

Somebody grabbed her by the shoulders and wrenched her off of Harry's body but she had already lost consciousness.

"Who's your pretty friend, Harry?" the voice muttered.

Draco stared in horror as Dylan collapsed into a heap, landing onto of the unconscious Harry Potter. Without a second thought he raced over to the crowd, pushed the other students out of his way and stared down at the two bodies.

Ron Weasley, Potter's precious lap dog, stared around in confusion. _He's probably waiting for someone to tell him what to do. _Draco clenched his fist; _don't bother looking for the professor._

Draco was ready to murder Trelawney. "Weasley, stop standing around helplessly and grab Potter," Draco barked. "I'll take Dylan, now let's move!"

Without waiting to see if he followed his directions, Draco lifted Dylan easily into his arms and raced out the door. She didn't weigh anymore than a feather. He bolted down the corridor and prayed the staircases wouldn't move.

He heard Weasley running madly behind him; _no one could miss those thunderous steps._ Draco smirked coldly. A_t least he listened to me._

While Draco didn't care about Potter or Weasley he didn't particularly want to be blamed if anything happened. Being Head Boy meant helping out in situations he'd rather sit back and muse about later. _Not that I care about Dylan Thompson either,_ he thought quickly. _It's my duty to help…_

Draco flew around the corner and almost crashed into the hospital wing door. Juggling the weightless Dylan into one hand he opened the door quickly. "Madam Pomfrey!" he called hastily. Even though it was a hospital and the matron preferred silence, Draco was sure she would forgive him this once.

The old woman bustled round the corner, a stern look on her face. "Mr. Malfoy," she whispered harshly. "This is a-"

"This is not the time," Draco mumbled angrily. "Miss Thompson collapsed, and Potter is somewhere behind me."

Draco had propped his foot against the door to stop it closing on Weasley. "Here he is," the boy breathed heavily.

Potter, Draco was semi-relieved to see, had regained some awareness, and had stumbled through the castle with the help of Weasley. "Harry regained consciousness just after you roared out of the room."

Draco turned his face away quickly. Madam Pomfrey indicated a bed for Dylan, and set about organizing treatment. Draco watched as Potter made his way unhurriedly to the bed beside Dylan's. "Don't hurt yourself, Potter. You're too weak to strain yourself," he muttered contemptibly.

"Shove it, Malfoy," Potter replied weakly. He leant back against the pillows and sighed. "What happened exactly?"

"Who knows? You have another nightmare?" Draco couldn't help but taunt the boy, he had to do something or he'd go crazy. _Three Gryffindors in the one room, it's too much to handle. _Potter just glared back at him and Draco treated the boy to a ridiculously large, unimpressed grin. "Please, you look so pathetic when you try to be angry."

Madam Pomfrey hurried back with her wand, a glass of water and a strange looking vial. She gave Harry the water and Draco watched on with pleasure as it sent the boy to sleep immediately. "Good, now onto this one," she mumbled wearily.

Madam Pomfrey removed Dylan's robe, vest and tie, undid the bottom few buttons of her shirt before rolling Dylan onto her side with her front to Draco. He stared for a few seconds at her chest, unable to remove his eyes. With the outside garments removed Dylan's breasts were exposed ever-so-slightly, if he just reached out his hand he could…

"Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey's stern voice cut in. "This is no time to be zoning out, I need your help." Draco stared at her in confusion. "What I'm about to do is going to hurt her quite severely, I will need you and Mr. Weasley to hold her down."

Draco nodded and grabbed her arms as Weasley grabbed her legs. "How is this?" he asked quietly.

"She can still move her body; you will need to keep a hold of that as well." Madame Pomfrey muttered as she grabbed her wand. "Ready?"

Draco nodded as he pinned her arms to her side and wrapped his arms around her back. _This is about as close to hugging as I'll ever get, _an angry voice whispered through his mind.

Draco stared in horror as Madam Pomfrey stab Dylan, straight through her spine, with the wand. A piercing scream tore through his blank mind as Dylan's entire body tensed and attempted to wriggle free of their hold.

Her eyes were wide with fear and tears rolled down her face. _Fuck this would hurt._ Draco wasn't sure what to do, Madam Pomfrey hadn't given an approximate timeframe, and therefore Draco wouldn't know when to let go.

Dylan screeched and cursed at them, Draco was quite sure she had screamed in French. _Where would she pick up French?_ He leant down and muttered in her ear, trying to take her mind off the pain. "Don't be afraid, I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen to you," Draco mumbled not really thinking about what he was saying.

He glanced at Madam Pomfrey, and then shifted his glance to her back. The sight almost made him sick. It looked as though Madam Pomfrey was trying to set Dylan's back on fire. There was a large gaping hole where the wand had been and Draco could see right into Dylan's inside. _Is that her spine?_

Draco shook his head. _Just don't think about it. You need to concentrate, otherwise she'll get free._ He stared into Dylan's eyes and couldn't help but feel compassion towards her. Here she was being torn in half, screaming and crying in front of the most manipulative prick to ever grace Hogwarts, while he held her down.

Draco leant down and kissed her cheek. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, instinct had told him to, but at least she had stopped screaming for the moment. The salty wetness of her cheek caused his heart to speed up. Draco would have let her go in shock if it wasn't for a new tirade of profanities.

He shook his head, disregarding the electric feeling he'd felt momentarily. _I just haven't slept with a girl for a while, that's all it is._ Just as Draco was about to reply to her French onslaught with a few words of his own, Madam Pomfrey removed her wand, muttered a quick incantation and the wound healed instantly.

"Here, take this." Draco was pushed to the side as the school nurse handed Dylan the metal vial. "It will numb the pain." Madam Pomfrey raced off to find more supplies.

Dylan swallowed the contents in one go, grimacing unhappily as she did so. "This better work," she mumbled quietly.

Draco watched on as she wiped her face with the sheets, her face was as white as the pillow cases and she was shaking terribly. "Are you all right?" he asked curiously. "You look like hell."

She stared at him completely on guard. "Thanks, Malfoy. Do you dish out comments by the barrelful all the time?"

Draco watched as she did her shirt buttons back up. "A thank you wouldn't go astray. Or didn't they teach you manners at _that _school?"

"You should get some rest, Dylan," Weasley whispered. "You'll feel better when you wake up."

"I doubt it," she sighed. "Thank you for helping me." Dylan smiled at Weasley and Draco could have hit the other boy. He cleared his throat pointedly. "Oh, are you still here?" Dylan feigned surprise.

Draco clenched his fists. "You're welcome. Though next time, I think I'll leave you there."

"I think Dylan should get some rest," Madam Pomfrey said calmly as she returned. "Here you go, deary. This will give you some peace for a few hours. I'll be right by if you need anything more."

Madam Pomfrey shooed both boys out of the room, muttering a small thank you, before closing the doors behind them.

Draco sighed. "What an exciting day."

"Of course _you'd_ say that," Weasley spat. "Excuse me."

"See you round, Weasel," Draco laughed before heading to the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco sat on his four poster bed and sighed heavily. He ran a hand through his hair trying to calm his nerves. _What the hell happened back there? She faints, and then I take her to the hospital wing? AND THEN, to make matters worse, I kiss her, in front of Weasley and that nosey matron? _

"At least Pansy wasn't there," he muttered to himself. "Hell, she'd write to home straight away. I don't know how she gets any pleasure from that?"

Laying back he shook his head angrily. _Just forget it, it was an accident. Just hormones…_

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Just hormones..." Draco shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

He lazed by the lake, under the large oak tree and stared up at the sky. _How many more days are left, _he wondered. _How many more until the end of school, till the end of my freedom…_

Previously Draco hadn't bothered thinking further than the present week, however today seemed pleasant enough to observe the skeletons in his closet. His father said he'd meet him at three o'clock today, and while Draco knew what it would be about, he couldn't help but wonder 'what if'.

Pansy had mentioned earlier that his father wished her to be present as well. _It must be serious_, he mused. While everything was leaning precariously over the edge of the knife, threatening to fall into darkness, Draco sighed happily. With a blue sky like the one he was staring at, who could feel upset or worried?

The warm breeze brushed against his face and the lapping of the water was strangely soothing. He shut his eyes for a moment, breathing the sweet air in deeply. A shadow fell across his body, yet he dared not open his eyes. _Not yet, let me have a few more moments' of peace._

Draco heard the swish of a cloak, he heard the sound of someone kneeling on grass and he felt a few strands of soft, silky hair brush his face. _WHAT!_

A moment later warm, soft lips pressed themselves against his and his eyes shot open in surprise. He was staring into the face of Dylan Thompson and he couldn't help but sigh. _At least it wasn't your father. That crossed your mind for a moment… I wouldn't have put it past him though, that man is capable of the strangest things sometimes._

Draco put a hand around her back and rolled over so that he was on top of her, not daring to break the kiss incase she disappeared. _I can't believe this!_ His hands swept over her face and threaded through her hair. _This can't be happening…_

He kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her little button nose and stared deep into her baby blue eyes as his hand moved under her shirt. He watched her eyes widen as he began playing with one nipple and thought he would die. _She is so responsive. _Draco made sure not to rush things, just incase it frightened her.

Her neck arched back instinctively and he kissed the golden skin there. He nibbled her earlobe and kissed her full on the mouth again. _Calm down, Draco, let's not jump the gun._

Draco rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him. She was straddling him and grinding her hips against him seductively. She leant down and kissed his neck softly. Dylan licked his collarbone and rubbed his chest desperately. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her down, kissing her furiously.

"You're driving me insane, Dylan," he muttered against her lips.

"Draco," a voice drawled above them. "What is the meaning of this? Where is Pansy?"

Draco's face snapped up and he almost blanched. He was staring into the face of a very angry looking Lucius Malfoy.

"Father, I can explain." Draco knew it was hopeless, there was no other explanation for what he was doing, but he needed to try.

Lucius leant down swiftly and grabbed Dylan by the hair. He dragged her towards the oak tree and scowled at his son. "This is what you are wasting your time on?" he snarled. "Didn't I teach you anything?"

Draco stood up quickly and bowed to his father. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what came over me." He couldn't look at Dylan, fearing he'd give something away to his father.

"I don't blame you, though, Draco," his father said slowly. Draco's gaze returned to Dylan and his father. "She is quite attractive." Lucius Malfoy lifted Dylan's chin to stare into her face properly.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but shut it instantly as his father's head bent down and kissed Dylan. Lucius pushed Dylan back into the tree and grabbed her hips non-too-gently. As Lucius made his way down her neck, Draco had to turn around unable to watch any longer.

"Beautiful," Draco heard his father mutter. "Crucio!" Lucius spat.

The once peaceful area was filled with Dylan's screams and Draco spun around instantly. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Don't worry… you can have a go too." Lucius turned his wand onto Draco and smirked. "Filth!" he spat before Draco's entire body screamed in pain.

Draco shot out of bed, covered in sweat and aching all over. _What the hell is that meant to mean?_ He glanced at his watch; he'd been asleep for hours. _Bloody hell, get a grip. It was just a dream._

Nevertheless, Draco's breathing was irregular and harsh, as if he had been running a marathon. He sat back down on his bed and shut his eyes. _Calm down! _His body shook violently for a moment and all Draco could do was wipe the sweat off his forehead. He knew it wasn't real, knew his father would never find out about his momentary fascination with Dylan Thompson. However his dream had still scared the shit out of him.

Draco had been on the receiving end of Lucius Malfoy's fury on several occasions, and even his subconscious didn't want him to forget what would happen if his father ever did find out. Thankfully, Dylan didn't like him in that way, so he would have no dramas by the lake ever.

He took a shuddering breath and leaned back against his pillows. In a few hours breakfast would start. This weekend was going to be the Slytherin's Quidditch try-outs, and since Draco was Quidditch Captain, he'd have to go supervise. _Oh joy, _he thought bitterly.

After twenty minutes of trying to get to sleep, but failing miserably, Draco figured it would be more beneficial if he went for a walk. While he wasn't tired, he still felt like shit anyway. Some fresh air would do him good.

He made his way out into the castle grounds and headed for the Quidditch pitch. This year, the cup would go to Slytherin, he'd make sure of it. _Bloody Potter_, he thought angrily. _I won't let him win again._

Draco turned back towards the castle and sighed. There was just so much left for him to do, he had booked the stadium, and organized a time. He'd made sure everyone knew about it, and he had definitely made sure no Gryffindor's needed the pitch. Even so, he needed to figure out tactics and plays… he'd have to talk to the rest of the team afterwards.

He made his way slowly back to the castle. _I'd better get started now; otherwise I'll never get it done._

Draco sat down in the Great Hall and thought about the day ahead, if all went well today he'd have a bloody fantastic team and wouldn't need to worry about the Cup this year. He drummed his fingers against the wooden table impatiently. Checking his watch again, it was only seven o'clock. The early risers would be out soon, but breakfast was still a little while away.

He walked back to his room and changed into some more comfortable clothes. He pulled on a pair of black long pants and a green t-shirt. This was about as 'casual' as Draco Malfoy ever got, no jeans, no singlets, nothing like that. His father could spring a surprise visit on him at anytime and it was always good if Draco looked his best in his father's presence. _A Malfoy must take pride in his appearance. _

Hearing voices outside, Draco made his way back into the Slytherin Common Room, and instantly regretted it. Pansy was pacing the room waiting for him to come out. As soon as she saw him she threw her arms up and ran over to him. "Draco!" she said breathlessly. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine thanks," he muttered curiously. "Why do you ask?" He stared at her in confusion, tensing as she hugged him tightly. "What are you up to?"

Pansy looked at him in shock. "What do you mean? I am just asking about you. It's was couple's do."

"We are not a couple," he murmured, making his way to the door. Pansy linked her arm around his and walked alongside him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm spending time with you. We never seem to do anything _together_, anymore." Pansy grinned happily at the passersby. Draco knew she loved the attention. "So I thought we'd hang out together today."

Draco sighed heavily. "I'd love to, you know I would," he lied. "It's just… I have tryouts today, and well, it's strictly Quidditch business."

"Oh," Pansy muttered. For a moment Draco thought she'd drop the subject. "That's all right! I'll come along and watch. You know, for support!"

Draco groaned and then quickly covered it with a cough. "That's great. Thank you. That means… a great deal to me." Draco couldn't stand much more of this, he had to go somewhere Pansy couldn't. "Would you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom."

Draco made to remove his arm and flee, but Pansy just tightened her grip. "That's all right. I'll wait for you outside."

He strained a smile. "Well, it's settled then. Let's go." Draco racked his brains trying to figure out an excuse to get away from her. He had to get away before she smothered him.

Draco stood in the male bathroom for ten minutes. "Draco?" Pansy's voice called from behind the door. "Are you ok in there?" Draco shuddered. _This is bad!_

He ran his hands under the tap and then went to face her once again. "I was just thinking in there, how much fun it will be to hang out with you." Pansy grinned back at him.

Draco normally wouldn't have put up with this, unfortunately last nights dream scared the hell out of him, and he didn't want to make it a reality. _Is the part with Dylan included?_ Draco cursed that dirty voice, _of course it does. I don't like her at all._

_Liar._

Draco grit his teeth. Thinking about Dylan wasn't a safe idea when Pansy was around, she might take it the wrong way. _That's it!_ He spun around and dragged Pansy with him to the Hospital wing. Dylan wouldn't have been released yet. He could just sit there; Pansy would get annoyed and would leave him alone for the rest of the day.

"Where are we going, Draco?" she asked pointedly.

Draco burst through the doors and saw that Potter was still asleep. _Good, one down..._ He glanced around and sure enough Dylan was still lying in the same bed staring out the window thoughtfully.

"Draco?" Pansy's shrill voice called. "What are we doing here?"

Dylan's head snapped around in surprise. She stared at the two warily for a moment before turning her attention back to the window. "What do you want?" she muttered defensively.

Draco tried hard not to yell at her. "My 'thank you'," he walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat down quietly. "I don't suppose you can give me one yet?"

Dylan glared at him, her eyes flashing with anger. "Is that it?" she mumbled. "If I say it, will you leave?"

Draco nodded solemnly. "Of course, don't think I enjoy being in your presence." He grinned inwardly, _that would have riled her up so badly._ "So if you'll just get on with it. Pansy and I have a full day ahead of us."

Pansy smiled maliciously at the other girl. Dylan cocked an eyebrow at the pair. "So, you guys are _together?_" She glanced between the two and Draco sensed some underlying meaning. "Are you sure? You don't look like you're a couple."

At those words, Pansy wrapped herself around Draco's arm so tightly he began to lose feeling in it. Draco just stared at her bitterly. "Not that it's any of your business, but we are."

"Hey, don't get angry at me. It was just a passing thought." Dylan turned her attention once again back to the window. "Thank you."

Draco nodded. "You're welcome." Pansy pulled on his arm, signaling she wanted to leave, but Draco ignored her. "Was that so hard?"

"Perhaps… Will you be leaving now?" she asked pointedly. "You got what you wanted, there's no reason to hang around now."

"What's wrong, Dylan?" Potter muttered from the bed beside her. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco waved pleasantly at Potter. "Good morning to you, as well, Sunshine," Draco wasn't sure if Dylan and Potter were back on good terms, or if it was just too early in the morning for Potter's brain to start functioning properly. "How was your sleep?"

"Draco," Pansy muttered. "We should be leaving now. Full schedule, remember?" He felt another pull on his arm, much harder this time, but he wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Yes, listen to your girlfriend, Malfoy. Don't mind us; we'll be fine without your slimy presence." Potter was sitting up and the biting comments were flying today at a rapid pace.

"You go on ahead, dear," he said gently to Pansy. She just glared at him in return. "I won't be too long; I'll catch up to you."

Draco almost laughed aloud as Pansy turned around and left the room silently. _I knew this would work!_

Dylan turned over and began talking to Potter, though Draco didn't mind. He could be watching a broom for all he cared; Pansy was going to leave him alone for a little while. _It looks like those two are on speaking terms. You could just direct Dylan's attention this way and annoy Potter again._

Draco moved to grab Dylan's waist as the doors burst open. "Travien!" Dylan shouted happily.

"How are you my dear? Albus told me everything. Anything I can get you?" Travien bustled around the hospital wing, causing enough noise to draw Madam Pomfrey out of her office.

"Professor Boller, this is a hospital. Please keep the noise down." The old matron turned around and headed back for her office.

Travien gave a sheepish grin. "Oops," he grinned at Dylan. "Ah, here's the man that saved you. How gallant! He's come to sit at your bedside to check-up on you." Travien patted Draco on the back. "Good man, I see the Malfoy name lives up to its reputation."

Draco paled. _Reputation?_ He stared up at Dylan for a moment before turning his head away, preferring to stare at the stone floor. "Don't get too excited, professor." Potter's voice piped up. "Malfoy was just coming in for a short while. I believe he was just about to leave, weren't you?"

Draco smirked. "I think I'll stay for a little longer now. I wish to hear more about this reputation of mine." Travien laughed and set about filling Draco in about the Malfoy name. _Not that I really need to know this. Whatever riles Potter up more is fine with me._

Ron and Hermione walked into the doors muttering rapidly. They saw Malfoy sitting by Dylan's side and glared at her angrily. Draco watched as they sat near Potter and completely ignored Dylan. _Not as forgiving as Saint Potter._

He couldn't help but watch Dylan. There was something about her that drew his eyes to her. "Trust me," Travien's voice muttered. "You're better off slaying a dragon. She's a strange one. Too many secrets," he grinned at Draco.

"It's not like that." Draco shook his head. "I was just staring off into the distance."

Travien laughed. "You're a terrible liar," he whispered. "We should have tea sometime." He stood up slowly and walked over to Dylan. "When do you get back?" he murmured.

"Not until Sunday night," Draco heard her whisper.

"I'll see you then." Travien kissed her on the forehead and then waved to everyone. "Take care. I'll see you all in class next week. Dylan, I may visit later tonight." Then he left.

Draco shook his head. As strange as Travien was, and no matter how wrong he was about Draco, he was still a good guy. _Funny man._

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room and stared around for Travien. "Has Professor Boller left?" she asked quietly. "Mr. Potter you are free to go now. I'm sure you have a lot to do."

Draco watched on as Weasley and Granger helped Potter out of the bed. _He's not that retarded_, he thought angrily. Potter turned to Dylan, "I'll see you around? I may come and see you tonight as well." Potter gave a brief smile before turning and leaving the room with Granger and Weasley in tow whispering angrily.

"You can leave as well, you know?" Dylan mumbled to him.

Madam Pomfrey stood beside the bed and stared at Draco. "Dylan, dear, I have to check you again. Do you mind?"

"No, it's all right," Dylan cocked an eyebrow at him pointedly. "Anytime you feel like leaving, don't let me stop you."

"He may need to stay, Dylan. This hasn't closed as well as I'd like." Madam Pomfrey whispered unhappily. "I'll have to reopen it, you understand don't you."

Dylan bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Of course, though I don't need him here-"

"You may struggle. It will take less time if he holds you." Madam Pomfrey pulled back the sheets and helped her out of bed. Draco stared at her in confusion. "This won't take very long at all. It will be much easier, since there's only the two of us, if you hold her while she stands."

Draco nodded and swallowed slowly. _Touch her, again?_ This had to be a cruel joke set up to humiliate him. Dylan looked as though she would much rather jump out the window than come anywhere near him. "I'll just go and get my things," Madam Pomfrey said merrily.

They stood barely centimeters apart and were looking anywhere but at each other. "You don't have to do this, you know?" Dylan mumbled.

"I know." Draco shrugged. "I didn't enjoy it last time, it was quite a shock. I've never seen it before." He stared at her. "She did say it would take less time if we did it this way."

Dylan nodded. "I know," she whispered.

Draco noticed she was twisting her hands nervously in front of her and sighed softly. "It hurts that bad, huh?" he asked softly.

She tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace on Draco's part. "Ever been near a hippogriff?" she asked innocently. When Draco nodded she continued on. "It's like trying to squeeze one of those into my back via a tiny hole the size of a wand point."

He couldn't help but stare at her. _That bad!_ Yeah, he'd been near a hippogriff, it had almost killed him. _She doesn't need to know that._ "You speak French?" he asked politely, trying to fill the silence.

_You know damn well she does, _the sly little voice was back. Dylan just stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief. She opened her mouth to say something as Madam Pomfrey came back.

"Ok, are we ready?" Madam Pomfrey pushed Dylan into Draco, and he had to stifle a groan. "Mr. Malfoy you will need to hold onto her, I am not taking any chances this time round. I want it done properly the first time."

Draco wrapped one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders. "Ready when you are."

"I'm ready," Dylan whispered. Draco wanted to pick her up and run out the room. She sounded so small and timid; this wasn't the Dylan he had seen in class.

He lowered his head to her ear. "It'll be ok, I promise," he whispered, trying to comfort her.

Dylan lifted her head to reply as Madam Pomfrey stabbed her wand into Dylan's back. As Dylan screamed, cursed and tried to push him away, Draco pulled her towards him and tried hard not to look at the wand.

She was trembling so badly and he was at a loss. _What do I do?_ Draco tried to whisper soothing words into her ears though he doubted she had heard them though. He could barely hear himself think.

Draco rubbed her back softly, desperately trying to calm himself as much as her. Dylan's voice faltered for a moment and Draco froze. "Is she all right?" he asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded but didn't look up from her task. He felt her body go rigid for a split second before collapsing suddenly.

Draco's reflexes, honed from years of Quidditch training, caught her before she could fall too far, and Madam Pomfrey continued on as if nothing had happened. The silence was eerie, far worse than the screaming and cursing.

"Done," the old woman whispered. "Can you carry her to the bed?"

Draco took a deep breath in. _She doesn't know what she's asking._ Careful not to bump the small of her back he slowly made his way back to the bed. "Lay her on her side," the matron muttered as she moved the sheets back.

After a full minute of careful maneuvering, Draco had her back in bed. He looked at her for a moment, once Madam Pomfrey had left, and sighed heavily. _What have you gotten yourself into, Draco, _he wondered as he sat back in the chair and waited for her to wake up. _Screw practice, I have to find out what this is all about._


	7. Come into my parlor

**CHAPTER 7 – "Come into my parlor…"**

Draco paced around the library awaiting Dylan's arrival. Pansy had dragged him to Quidditch try-outs yesterday, which had gone terribly, so Draco was forced to leave a message with Madam Pomfrey. _I bet the old witch never delivered it._

He checked his watch and groaned impatiently. "Where the hell is she?" he mumbled. Dylan was already twenty minutes late, and if she didn't hurry up Draco would be kicked out of the library. Madam Pince glared at him disapprovingly. The library wouldn't close for another thirty minutes; however Draco had been pacing around there all day.

It wasn't just because he was meeting Dylan alone in the common room to ask about the previous day's events; Draco couldn't stand listening to Pansy any longer. She was beginning to be a handful. _Just think I'll be married to her at the end of the school year._

He lowered himself into a chair and ran a hand through his hair. _Where the hell is she?_ _I bet she's not coming,_ he thought angrily. _How dare she stand me up!_

Draco pulled a thick book towards him. Thankfully he had chosen the table farthest from the door, that way the nosey librarian couldn't glare at him over her glasses. He sighed heavily. _I'll wait until the library closes before I leave._

He flicked through the pages angrily. The Quidditch team this year definitely wasn't an amazing one with skill coming out of their ears. Draco smirked, _far from it_. Unfortunately all the students seemed to be incompetent when it came to flying. Not that it surprised him, while they claimed to be pureblood Draco knew for a fact that the majority weren't.

He picked up a good keeper though. Draco chose him not only because he was the only one to try out, but he was pretty sure every other student at the school was petrified of him. Alec Tragyze was the tallest student at the school, not too mention one of the meanest. Thankfully he was a Slytherin, and since Draco had a few connections, he and Alec never really had any problems with each other.

Crabbe and Goyle had received their beater clubs, and had proceeded to chase those who didn't make the team around the pitch. Malfoy hadn't really been impressed by the selection this year. However he knew Crabbe and Goyle would make good beaters. They had the strength and he was pretty sure they could take a good couple of hits to the head and still be able to play.

Draco flicked through another text, beginning to get rather agitated. _At least I don't have to worry about Pansy_. That was the only consolation. He had wasted an entire day getting ready for this meeting. He had made sure he looked nice, for the Malfoy name of course. Draco had even dragged several books onto his table so he could have a little privacy, and perhaps make it seem like he wasn't waiting around for her.

He could have been devising Quidditch tactics. Instead he had lazed around the library, hadn't given any thought to the mountains of homework that was due that week, and waited for Dylan Thompson to show up. _When I see her next, I'm going to…_

"Draco?" a soft voice murmured.

Draco's head shot up suddenly and he couldn't help but stare. Dylan was standing beside him, looking as though she had just come from the Hospital wing. "Hi," he muttered. "How long have you been standing there?"

Dylan gave him an awkward smile. "A few minutes, I did try to talk to you but you must have been caught up in your reading." She shrugged and lowered herself into the chair beside him. "What did you want to see me about?"

Draco had to mentally kick himself to answer her question. "I just wanted to see how you were, after yesterday."

He stared at her pale face and her clear blue eyes. She didn't look well at all. "I'm fine," she said softly. "Are you all right?" Dylan stared back at him in confusion. "You are acting a little strange."

"I want to know exactly what happened in Divination. Why did you faint after Potter? Why Madam Pomfrey had to do that weird… thing," he shook his head. "Twice," he added.

Dylan sighed. "Well, you know everything else about me, so why wouldn't you want to know about that." Draco realized she was speaking more to herself than addressing him.

"I do not know everything about you," he countered. "Just because I happen to know you are related to the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Potions Master at said school and the Minister for Magic, does not mean I know everything."

Dylan stared at him in horror before glancing around the empty library. "Will you shut up!" she spat. "Perhaps you have forgotten our little agreement."

Draco smirked. "As if, I kind of like having you around. You provide light entertainment for my otherwise boring day. Well you and Potter provide my daily amusement."

She glared at him. "Will you please stop talking about me as if I'm some sort of one-man circus?" Dylan pulled a book towards her and opened to a random page.

"I wouldn't put it past you. You are crazy enough to pull that off." Draco moved his chair closer to hers. "Why did you leave Beauxbatons?" he whispered.

Dylan gasped. "How did you?"

"It wasn't very hard to figure out. After the filthy language coming out of your mouth the past few days, I couldn't help but add one and one together. I'm assuming I guessed correctly then?"

Draco tried to catch her gaze but she turned her head away. "I left because I wanted to, end of story."

He couldn't help but laugh softly. "You'll have to come up with a better excuse than that." Draco put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "Can I make an educated guess?" Without waiting for Dylan's reply he continued. "Perhaps a boy broke your heart."

Dylan shook her head. "Wrong," she muttered.

He grinned at her. "All right, how about… you had an affair with a teacher?" Draco laughed at Dylan's look of outrage. "Sorry. Deranged psychotic killer? Sold into slavery? Your pet cat had kittens? Stop me if I guess correctly."

Dylan just stared at him blankly. "Why do you always think the worst?" she asked curiously. "Couldn't I have thought that perhaps I needed a place closer to my family? Or perhaps Hogwarts is a better school?"

"That may be true," he whispered. "It is a little bit disappointing. Someone such as yourself should have a harrowing past, shrouded in mystery."

He stared into her eyes, daring her to say otherwise. "You live in a fantasy world, Draco Malfoy. That only happens in the movies," she mumbled. Dylan stood slowly and made her way out of the library.

"Next time," he called after her.

Draco stacked the books neatly into a pile and picked up his bag. _Dinner will be ready soon._ He turned ready to leave as something caught his eye behind one of the bookshelves.

Pretending he hadn't seen anything, he began to make his way towards the exit before turning suddenly. "Pansy?" he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I had come to see you. This was the last place I thought I would find you, yet here you are." She smiled at him sweetly. "Why was that girl here?" she asked as she fell into step beside him.

"No reason," he mumbled. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "Pansy?" his mind began reeling with strange thoughts. "How long were you behind that shelf?"

Pansy smiled back at him. "Does it matter, dearest? I'll see you at dinner."

As she ran ahead of him, Draco couldn't help but panic. _Did Pansy hear something?_ He shook his head trying desperately to banish the thought from his mind. _I hope not._

Dylan sat in the empty common room. Choosing her favorite armchair she watched the flames dance merrily in the fireplace. She sighed heavily. After finally being let out of the hospital wing she had raced to see Travien.

Granted, she was supposed to meet Draco in the library though she didn't give a damn. He hadn't bothered to wait around and ask her himself. He had just told the matron to let her know that 'he would be waiting for her'. As if Dylan was meant to obediently go to him like his kept-woman.

_Damn him_! Travien had mentioned he'd wait for her tonight. Her training couldn't continue to be moved back, they had to start as soon as possible. Unfortunately she only had a few minutes before she had to leave. _At least I get a rest._

Travien hadn't shown any compassion towards her, even after she reminded him that she had just been released from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had explicitly told her to take things easy, and training with Travien would be anything but easy.

She had walked slowly from his office to the library to meet Draco, making sure to arrive late. He had chosen a table at the back of the library and had immersed himself in a rather large book.

Even after she had stood there trying to gain his attention he had still continued to read. Finally, she succeeded and he had then proceeded to annoy her. _I don't know why I even went_, she thought angrily.

All he had wanted to do was talk about her, Dylan's least favorite topic. Thankfully she had side-stepped the question about the Divination lesson, however he had decided her relations was a fine topic to discuss.

Dylan had then made her way to dinner, and a very lonely one at that. She had been right at believing if Harry ignored her, the rest of Gryffindor would. Dylan had been treated as though she was a piece of garbage, nobody talked to her, only a few spared a second glance.

Unable to take anymore, she made her way out into the grounds, preferring to sit alone around the lake than in the noisy crowds of the great hall with no one talking to her. Dylan had finally made her way back into the castle hours later.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked from the shadows.

Dylan lowered her head. "Hello to you too, Harry," she whispered. "You can't sleep either?"

"Perhaps, but you didn't answer my question." Harry's figure moved towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm only here for another two minutes. I'll be out of your precious tower for the night." Dylan didn't have the energy to fight with him. "Go back to bed, Harry. When you awake, I won't be here again."

"I told you not to come into this tower." Harry drew his wand and pointed it at her. "Did Malfoy kick you out? He finally came to his senses about you?"

Dylan looked up at him and smiled sadly. "No," she muttered. She rolled her eyes over Harry. His hair was tousled slightly and he looked so pale against his plain red pajamas. "Nice P.J.'s, Harry."

"Shut up," he spat. "Get out now before I do something I will regret."

Dylan took a deep breath. "You're right, I'll go." She made to stand but he pushed her back into the chair. "Harry?"

She couldn't see his face properly but Dylan was pretty sure he wasn't in a friendly mood. "Don't you get it? You shouldn't have been in here, in the first place. You should have gone to Slytherin, that's where all your pals are."

Dylan gasped. "You don't know how right you are." She tried to keep her voice neutral. "Excuse me, Harry. I must be going now."

Harry grabbed her shoulders and held her down. "You are such a coward. Why don't you stay? Fight me?"

If Dylan didn't know any better she would have bet Harry was dreaming. "Let me go, Harry. I really need to go." She tried to struggle free but failed.

Before she knew what was happening, Harry leant over and pressed his lips forcefully against hers. Dylan was too shocked to react. One of his hands grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to her feet.

Dylan's mind was spinning. _What is he doing?_ She tried to push him away but Harry just grabbed her hips angrily and continued to kiss her.

Finally he let her go, shoving her back into the chair. "Now you can go," he spat.

Dylan watched him storm up the steps towards the boy's dormitory and heard the door click shut. She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. _What just happened?_ She ran a finger across her lips and couldn't help but smile. _Harry Potter just kissed me!_

She raced out the door and sprinted to Travien's office. Harry's kiss had given her enough of a buzz to get through this one session.

Travien opened the door with a sour expression on his face. "About damn time!" he whispered.

He led her through a door at the back of the room and as they descended down several flights of stairs Dylan couldn't help but wonder what Travien would have in mind for her training.

They stopped outside another door and Travien turned to face her. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

Dylan shrugged. "I guess so. We'll just have to wait and see," she smiled back at him.

He opened the door for her and she preceded him into the room. The small training room was completely sealed except for the door they just entered. Dylan was pretty sure this was the size of a normal classroom. On one wall there were several different types of weapons, on another wall a cupboard rested.

"What's in there?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Equipment, safety gear and whatever else we shall need." He shrugged half-heartedly. "Dumbledore set the majority of it up."

Dylan nodded as she paced around the room. It was a rather simple room when she thought about it, but then again Travien never used anything fancy when they had trained previously.

"Shall we begin?" he asked. "Would you like to revise, or should we start with something new?"

Dylan shook her head uncertainly. "Travien," she mumbled. "I don't know what I can do anymore. I haven't practiced for years."

Travien gave a weary sigh. "Very well," he flicked his wand casually and Dylan was thrown against the nearest wall. "I figured we'd have to start again. _Expelliarmus_!"

Dylan's wand flew into the middle of the room. She stared at him in surprise. "That's a bit basic," she murmured to herself.

Travien flicked his wand again and Dylan felt her right arm move until it was parallel to the floor. A burning sensation flooded through it and she turned her head just in time to see it sink into the wall. "Travien?" she called uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

"Retrieve your wand," he replied simply. "When you can do that, we shall move on."

Dylan stared back at Travien in confusion. "I have to retrieve my wand, while my arm is stuck in the wall?" Dylan had completed this task before, it had taken her months to do and now she was back to the beginning and would probably be stuck here for the remainder of the school year.

"You're wasting time," he muttered. "You've done this before, it's just revision."

She sighed heavily. Dylan moved her left hand as far as she could in front of her and closed her eyes. Concentrating hard on her wand that lay a mere two meters in front of her, Dylan focused all her energy on retrieving it.

Slowing her breathing down drastically, Dylan opened her eyes and glared at her wand. Travien had conjured himself a chair and sat quietly by the door. He shook his head as Dylan strained to reach the wand.

"It isn't that difficult. Think back," Travien's voice held a hint of impatience.

Dylan leaned against the wall breathing hard. "Give me a break, Travien. I haven't been without my wand since those days." She groaned. "My arm is going dead; can you let me go for a moment?"

Travien grinned at her. "When you have your wand, I will let you go."

She glared at him. "This could take weeks. It took me forever last time."

"You know as well as I do, this is the hardest part of all your training. Once you master your ability to focus your powers without your wand, everything else is easy." Travien stood up slowly and walked over to stand in front of her. "Perhaps you need a little help."

Dylan looked up at him in horror. In Travien's mind, 'a little help' was not what a normal person would expect. "I can do it myself," she said quickly. "I don't need any _help_."

Travien moved to the other side of the room and drew his wand. "Ten seconds, Dylan. If you haven't got it by then, I'll have to give you a little nudge in the right direction."

Her mind began to race. This wasn't going to end happily. Dylan pleaded with her mind to get her wand before it was too late. She stared at it, her left hand outstretched in front of her.

"Five seconds left," he whispered happily.

Dylan hissed in a breath. _Please, come on! Please!_ Her right arm began to sting painfully and she had to shake her head against the desire to stop.

Travien flicked his wand and Dylan's body began to shudder in pain. She gasped for air, shutting her eyes tightly. _Please!_ Her left palm began to tingle, _that's it… come on!_

She had to mentally stop herself from crying out in pain, her entire body trembling from the sudden onslaught of pain. Dylan heard Travien sigh wearily. "Come on, Dylan. This is easy." He flicked his wand again and the pain doubled.

Dylan muscles began to tense. It was like she was being electrocuted. The pain was so intense her vision began to blur. Closing her eyes once again she tried to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. The room felt as though it was moving rapidly around her.

Dylan's left hand felt as if it were on fire. Her muscles were pleading with her to stop. She felt one knee give way and she fell to the floor. Dylan had to struggle with her mind to keep her arm up. _Please, come on. Come on!_

Her lungs were burning painfully and her mind began to shut down. _No, don't do this! Please!_

"Travien," she whispered. "Stop it."

Dylan knew he couldn't hear her, her voice was so quiet she could barely hear herself. Her body burned and she felt as though millions of tiny daggers were stabbing her entire body. Her vision grew blurry and she could hardly make out Travien's figure.

As she closed her eyes wearily she tried desperately to continue breathing. Suddenly her body felt as if she had just been set on fire. Her head pounded and she fell down until she was sitting on both knees.

Dylan's right shoulder began to sting painfully and the darkness behind her eyes lit up brightly. _That's it; it's over,_ she thought angrily.

Just as her mind was about to switch itself off, Dylan felt her left hand curl around something small and solid. She opened her eyes slowly and, sure enough, there was her wand.

Travien lifted his spell and clapped his hands happily. "I told you it was easy," he muttered as he flicked his wand, releasing her arm from the wall.

Dylan instantly dropped her wand and grabbed her right shoulder. She felt the squishy skin there; however she knew the bone had fallen lower down her arm. "My arm's dislocated," she murmured.

Travien gave her an awkward smile. "I had to get you past the first hurdle. Everything will be much simpler now."

Dylan leant against the wall, cradling her shoulder. As she drew in a deep breath she pushed her arm up and, ignoring the pain, heard it click back into place. Dylan glared back at Travien's smiling face as she gasped for air.

"You would've killed me," she said quietly.

"Never," he laughed. "I was only giving you enough to force your mind to remember." Travien walked over and knelt beside her. "Here, have a drink."

Dylan took the goblet gratefully. "Thanks," she whispered before taking a huge gulp of the water. "What's next?"

"I think we'll leave it here for tonight." He brushed her hair out of her face. "That took a fair bit out of you. I should have waited until you were fully recovered." He smiled kindly at her. "I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

She nodded and stood up carefully. Her body was still shaking though Dylan knew if she didn't leave now Travien would change his mind. "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

Dylan sat in the armchair in front of the fire still holding her arm. "Damn Travien," she muttered into the dark. "What was he thinking?"

She stared into the flames and massaged her shoulder absently. "Hello again," a voice muttered. "Well, so much for not coming back into the tower."

Dylan sighed. "Harry, having trouble sleeping again?" she didn't bother looking up at the boy.

"Dylan, why are you here? Have you forgotten what I told you?" Harry sat down in the armchair beside her and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could do nothing," she supplied jokingly.

Harry glared at her. "That was a rhetorical question. It didn't call for an answer."

Dylan watched him for a moment, unable to really see much due to the darkness. However, the flickering light from the flames gave her a small idea of how Harry was feeling. He was staring at her in confusion, a scowl on his face and a curious gleam in his eyes.

_He is really cute,_ she thought sadly. Dylan turned her face away and stared back into the fire.

"Why are you back again, Dylan?" Harry asked finally. "You have no place here."

She nodded. "Believe me, I know." Dylan thought back to the warning the sorting hat had given her on her first night at Hogwarts.

"You should leave. I don't want to hurt you, but if you stay I don't think I could stop myself." The words seemed to have been dragged from his throat. "Please just leave."

Dylan felt as though her heart would break in two. "Of course," she whispered softly. "Good night, Harry."

She turned to leave, willing herself to walk gracefully out of the common room, her mind frantically trying to figure out where she could go.

"Dylan," Harry's hoarse voice called to her, freezing her to the spot. "What happened in Divination?"

Dylan sighed heavily and turned back to face him. "Does it matter?" she whispered.

"Of course it does!" he closed the space between them in seconds. "Tell me, what happened." Harry's hands grabbed her shoulders and she closed her eyes in pain.

Dylan stared into his hard eyes. "I'm not quite sure, Harry. I remember you fainted and I went to help you, but I couldn't help since you were in mid-vision. I couldn't touch you at all. Ron was trying to figure out something to do, and that damn Professor Trelawney – she was no help at all." Dylan shook her head angrily. "Someone fell on me and pushed me onto you, and… then I woke up in hospital."

Harry stared at her curiously. "Why?"

She shrugged, however as she noticed the disbelieving expression on Harry's face she decided to tell him the truth. "They call it I.V. or O.I.V. that is, Involuntary Vision, or Outside Influenced Vision. Basically if I touch someone who is mid-way through a vision or premonition or whatever, I get sucked into it."

Dylan turned away from him and walked over to the fireplace. She could feel Harry's eyes on her, willing her to go on. "I can see everything that goes on in the vision clearly. Sometimes it's rather disturbing. Madam Pomfrey had to help me out of it. I can't seem to pull myself out of the visions." She gave an involuntary shudder. "Believe me; it can get rather painful."

She looked over her shoulder at Harry; however he had his back to her. "Why does it happen?" she heard him ask quietly.

"I wouldn't have a clue," she muttered simply. "I had better go, Harry."

Harry spun around to face her. "No, you don't have to go."

Dylan shook her head. "I don't want your pity, Harry," she whispered as she walked towards the door. "I'll see you in class."

"Dylan?" Harry's voice once again stopped her. "Did you-" he faltered. "Did you happen to see what my vision was about?"

Dylan gave a small gasp. "No," she lied. "I didn't see a thing."

She walked out into the corridor and slowly made her way towards the Great hall. Dylan wasn't sure where she would sleep tonight. While she knew she could sneak into the tower again, surprisingly she didn't want to. Harry was prepared to let her join the ranks of the other Gryffindor's again, however knowing that he was only doing it out of pity for her made her feel worse.

As she wandered through the castle, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. _Talk about biting off your own nose to spite your face_, she thought bitterly. _This is entirely your fault, there's no point moping around. You could have stayed._

Dylan gave a deep sigh. _How could I let this happen?_ She stared around the girl's toilets helplessly. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. "Great," she mumbled.

Glaring at her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but feel a hint of resentment towards Harry. _Why hadn't he tried harder to stop me? He could have grabbed me and not let me go!_

She frowned. _Who am I kidding? I would have left anyway…_

Dylan left the bathroom feeling even more miserable than before. She turned into a corridor that would take her to the Great hall when she bumped into a rather solid object and fell awkwardly onto the floor. She had been so immersed in her thoughts that she had not seen where she was going.

"Watch it," a voice drawled from above her. "Curfew time has well and truly passed, so why are you-" the voice trailed off.

Dylan stared up into the face of a rather shocked looking Draco Malfoy. _Shit,_ she thought angrily. _This is just not my evening._

Draco held his hand out to her, a smile playing around his lips. "Why, hello," he muttered softly. "What brings you here?"

"None of your damn business, Malfoy," Dylan really couldn't be bothered putting up with his arrogance tonight. Nor did she feel like explaining to him that she had no place to go. "If you'll excuse me," she whispered.

As she made to move his hand shot out to stop her. "Not so fast," he said as he spun her around to face him. "I should take points off you for being out so late. How do I know you're not up to mischief?"

"Why would I want to put Peeves out of a job?" she replied. "Take points off if you must. I'm not in the mood to fight you tonight."

"What's happened?" he asked curiously. Dylan tried hard not to look at him. "Has Potter abandoned you again?" Draco laughed.

"No," she said flatly. "If you'll excuse me," she made to leave again. This time Draco merely fell into step beside her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure you don't get into trouble," he mumbled.

Dylan shot a glance his way and was surprised to find his usual cocky self had slightly disappeared replaced by a strangely calm one. "You don't need to follow me around. I am simply heading for a walk, that's all."

"Sure," he muttered. "I don't know that for sure, and since I am Head Boy, and would be blamed for such acts, I shall have to follow you around." Draco sighed for a moment. "I am getting rather tired however, so if you could hurry your walk up I would greatly appreciate it."

"Why don't you just go to bed? I don't need a babysitter and I'm going to be a while," Dylan mumbled as they walked into the Great hall. _Just leave me alone!_

She sat down at the closest table and laid her head down on it. _It's not very comfortable,_ she thought sadly. _It will have to do for tonight._

"What are you doing?" she heard Draco ask from beside her. "You haven't fully recovered. Why don't you head back to Gryffindor tower?"

Dylan lifted her head and stared at him. Her face completely drained. "I can't," she whispered dully. She hung her head as she bit back a sob. T_his isn't the time to be crying!_

She didn't particularly wish to break out into tears in front of Draco Malfoy. That had happened one too many times already. Dylan shuddered as she remembered back to the hospital wing, when Draco had kissed her cheek. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the feeling.

_I'm just tired, _she thought. _My body is just exhausted, that's all._

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" he asked softly. "Oh, that's right. Is Harry still mad at you?"

Draco had put a finger under Dylan's chin and made her look at him. "Of course he is," she whispered harshly. "No thanks to you. Now I don't have anywhere to go!" Dylan pushed his hand away and put her head back on the table. "If you'll excuse me, I am trying to sleep."

Dylan shut her eyes and willed him to go away. She felt him leave her side and heard him take a few steps. She sighed slowly, _thank goodness!_ Just as she began to relax she felt two arms grab her around the waist and lift her easily off the chair.

"What are you doing?" she cried. "Put me down." Dylan stared at the ground realizing Draco had slung her over his shoulder and was making his way back to wherever. "I don't need your pity, let me go!"

She kicked the air and hit him non-too-gently on his back. However he only laughed at her pitiful struggles. "Shut up," he whispered to her. "You'll get us both in trouble." Dylan only struggled harder. "Parseltongue," he mumbled and continued walking.

Dylan realized the cold corridor had changed to a warm room with green leather couches, a blazing fireplace and several portraits of elderly wizards. "Where are you taking me?" she whispered fearfully.

Draco merely shook his head and continued walking. "I'm giving you a place to stay," he replied simply. "It's up to you if you want to leave and sleep on that uncomfortable table." He stopped suddenly and put her back onto the floor. "Draco Malfoy," he said without glancing at her.

She watched on as the wall opened up in front of her revealing a large room decorated in green, black and silver. Dylan gasped softly as Draco propelled her into the room. "Draco?" she whispered uncertainly.

"Don't panic, I'm not going to sleep with you," his glance raked over her in what looked like disgust. "This is my Head Boy room. You may have it for the time being. I will return to my other dormitory."

Dylan stared around the room. There was a large mirror on one side of the room, the other held an enormous bookshelf and a desk littered with ink pots and parchment. However, it was when her gaze fell onto the large bed that she took several steps back until she was leaning against the wall.

She felt like a caged animal and almost screamed as Draco removed his shirt. "What are you doing?" she whispered fearfully.

Draco turned his head and gave her a big smile. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he gave a seductive wink. "I'm getting ready for bed."

"I thought you were sleeping in another room?" she mumbled.

He chuckled. "I will be. All my clothes are in here, so you'll have to excuse me while I get dressed." She gasped and spun around instantly as Draco's hands began to unbuckle his belt. "What's wrong? Don't you want to watch me undress?" he laughed.

"What in the world gave you that idea? Just hurry up and leave. I appreciate your offer of the room. However I really don't need it." Dylan bit her lip. _What am I saying? Of course I need the room._

She felt Draco's gaze on her back and she shut her eyes tightly. "Well if that's the way you feel, I'll let you out now, and you can go back to your beautiful house table in the Great hall."

Dylan's body tensed as his hands touched her shoulders gently. _Please, just leave me alone!_ She could feel his body's warmth radiating from him. "Are you done?" she asked angrily.

"Sure, why not," he spat. "Do you want the room or not?"

Dylan sighed. "Yes, please." She clenched her fists willing him to leave.

"Well, goodnight then," he whispered mockingly in her ear. "Sweet dreams."

She shut her eyes tightly as he walked out of the room, Dylan wasn't quite sure she wanted to see him in his pajamas. Only when she heard the wall slide back into place did she open her eyes and breathe.

Climbing into the large bed she stared up at the canopy. _Just think, he could be doing the exact thing right now..._ Dylan almost screamed at her mind. _It's just the room, that's all it is. His belongings, his room…_

Dylan rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. As she breathed in she couldn't help but groan. All she could smell was him, the faint scent of him had soaked into his pillows. _Damn it,_ she cursed.

A burning sensation ran through her body as she tried to breathe again. The cool, spicy scent of the night was causing her mind to fog over. Dylan tried to forget the fact that Draco Malfoy had probably slept in this bed every night since the school year had started. She desperately tried to keep her mind in check, though every now and again an image of him would creep into her mind.

Dylan tried hard to keep the shirtless image of him away from her. All her thoughts seemed to center around him and then a bizarre question popped into her mind. _Does he wear boxers to bed, or does he sleep naked?_

Dylan couldn't believe she had thought that. _How dare he invade my thoughts!_ She shut her mind off to the prospect of Draco's naked body between the green satin sheets, frantically trying to get some sleep.

_I hate you, Draco Malfoy._

She got out of the bed and lay down on the floor. _This will have to do until morning, _she thought desperately. "I'm not sleeping here again," she whispered into the dark room.

18


	8. Hogsmeade Trip

**CHAPTER 8 – HOGSMEADE TRIP**

Dylan stretched lazily as she stared into the clear water of the lake. Her back had been giving her grief for the past two weeks. No thanks to Draco Malfoy, who had insisted on her staying in his room until she found somewhere else to stay.

He had come into the room on the first morning and had sat watching her until she had awoken. Dylan had screamed at him for hours afterwards yet he had merely laughed at her. "I didn't do anything wrong. It is _my_ room," he had said to her.

Dylan's blood still boiled at the memory of it. Unfortunately she hadn't spoken to Harry since then and therefore didn't particularly wish to return to Gryffindor tower just yet. So she was stuck with Draco, and so far he had been a gentleman.

She gave a weary sigh. Training with Travien had been just as strenuous, she had just mastered conjuring fire and water, and it was rather exciting. Dylan stared at her palms amazed at the power she had only just realized. Unfortunately this hadn't satisfied Travien; in fact it had made him fanatical with his training regimes.

Dylan barely had time for anything nowadays. Last night Travien had snapped her wand in half and told her that she would get a new one once he was happy with her progress. She had been so furious; Dylan swore she would hit him. Then he had had the gall to tell her she didn't have enough stamina.

So, Dylan had begun a ridiculous fitness routine on Travien's orders, starting the day off with a huge run around the castle grounds at top speed. Her lungs still burned as she lay by the lake. _What is he thinking? He'll kill me one of these days._

Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs were today, and Dylan had considered dropping in on them to talk to Harry. Perhaps she could persuade Ron to give her a break; he and Hermione had ignored her since the incidents began with Draco.

She still had a few minutes to go, lunch had been rather uneventful. A few people had spoken to her; obviously they, like Harry, had forgiven her. Dylan shut her eyes happily, while things weren't perfect they were certainly looking up.

Dylan stood slowly and dusted the back of her skirt before heading towards the pitch. She could already see some students flying around, obviously desperately trying to get some practice in. In the distance she could just make out Harry and the other members of the team.

Taking a deep breath she jogged over to them. "Harry," she called happily. "How are you today?"

Harry smiled back at her. "Good. Are you here for try-outs?"

Dylan shook her head and took a seat beside him. "I just came to watch, I thought it might be exciting." She laughed. "You have a big line-up here, today," she muttered sarcastically.

"We're after two new beaters and a chaser," he sighed. "Unfortunately they are all after the beater position." Harry leaned closer to her and muttered, "I don't think any of them can fly well enough to consider for a chaser."

Dylan smiled softly. "You'll find someone," she whispered.

"Oi, Harry?" Ron yelled. "You ready to start or what?" Ron eyed Dylan distastefully as Harry stood up.

"Yeah, let's have the first two beaters up." Harry turned and grinned at her. "I'll see you later?"

Dylan nodded. "I'll be here."

She watched the entire try-outs and felt they didn't go too badly. Harry however seemed rather disheartened. _Granted they're not the English side,_ she thought. _Harry's no Leon Crane, but they are still pretty good._

Harry walked back over to her after the last few students finished their run. "Can you fly?" he asked her hopefully. "I could really use a hand…"

Dylan grinned. "I haven't been on a broom for years," she muttered. "Besides I don't have one with me."

Harry stared at her amazed. "If that's all you are worried about, here," he threw his _Firebolt_ at her. "Give it a go. It can't hurt, believe me, anything is better than these guys."

Dylan gave him a shy smile. As she kicked off from the ground Dylan could feel Ron's eyes on her, but she couldn't have cared less. The wind gently caressing her face as she flew around the pitch felt wonderful.

"Dylan?" Harry's voice called to her. "Catch!"

She grabbed the quaffle and flew around the pitch. The other chasers followed her and as she gave a quick roll, she knew they were probably as confused as she felt. Dylan hadn't lied to Harry; it had been years since she had been on a broom.

Dylan raced towards Ron's guarded hoops. His face was contorted with a strange emotion, Dylan wasn't quite sure but he looked rather confused and angry. She stopped her broom meters from the hoops and glanced around her. "Do you want me to shoot?" she called down to Harry.

"It couldn't hurt," he replied happily.

Dylan lined the quaffle up with the middle hoop. Ron glared angrily at her. She threw the red ball into the air and before it could fall too far she spun the Firebolt around swiftly making sure the tail end hit the ball.

She watched on as the quaffle made its way swiftly towards the right hoop. Ron dove to catch it, but missed it by millimeters. Dylan heard him give a loud curse and watched him race to the ground.

Dylan slowly made her way back down and handed Harry his broom back. "That's a nice broom you have there," she whispered.

"She wasn't on the list!" Ron yelled angrily. "I don't want her on the team. Keep it in your pants, Harry. She'll ruin our chances."

Harry put his hand up to stop Ron's onslaught. "Nobody else wanted the position, and quite frankly, I think she did pretty well." Harry smiled at Dylan. "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Dylan nodded and followed Harry out of the pitch, Ron's angry voice trailing behind them. He led her back to the lake and they sat down side-by-side. "So, what's up?" he asked quietly.

"I was just wondering why Ron and Hermione hate me so much." Dylan muttered. "I haven't done anything to them. You have forgiven me, haven't you? So why can't they just at least pretend to like me?"

"They're just defensive." Harry shrugged. "I hate Malfoy as much as they do, but you are different. I said some harsh things to you, and you gave it back ten-fold, but after our conversation in the tower that night…"

Dylan sighed. "So you just pity me?" she whispered.

"No!" Harry turned to her and stared into her face. "No, that's not it. I just think that there's more to the story than what you have told me." He smiled back at Dylan. "Am I right?"

Dylan nodded slowly. "More than you know," she said sadly. As Harry opened his mouth to comment, she stood up. "Please don't ask me, Harry. I can't tell you." She turned and walked towards the castle. _Why don't you just tell him?_

"Dylan!" Harry ran up to her and fell into step beside her. "You don't have to tell me, but I was just wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me. The first trip of the year is tomorrow, and I really want to show you around the town." Harry grinned. "You'll love it, it's so beautiful."

Dylan stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "I would like that." She smiled back at him happily. "I would like that a lot."

Draco grinned inwardly. _Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, Dylan has to go with me. _He stared around the Great hall for her but she wasn't there. _Where the hell is she?_ Dylan had run off after their last class and he hadn't seen her since.

He sighed. _Well, I'll see her later tonight._ Draco had planned everything down to the last second. When she came to use the room tonight, he would mention to her that the boys were getting a little suspicious. That they were wondering what was wrong with his other room…

Then he would calm her down, and say that he'd sleep on the floor. _She hates my bed,_ he thought happily. She would probably refuse and she would take the floor, then he would have to mention that it was a waste to have such a big bed with no one sleeping in it.

Dylan would probably get a little skittish here, so Draco had figured he'd just laugh and say 'goodnight', then when she was starting to relax…

He poured himself another drink of pumpkin juice and smiled into his cup. _Nothing could go wrong_, he thought excitedly.

"Darling," Pansy's shrill voice interrupted his thoughts and Draco had to stifle a groan. "What are you doing tonight?"

Draco almost choked on his juice. "What?" he asked her in surprise. He cleared his throat. "Nothing," he lied quickly.

"Did you want to study with me tonight?" Pansy asked softly as she sat down beside him. "I need to review Defence, and I thought since you were so good at it… you'd be the best person to talk to."

Draco clenched his fists together underneath the table. "That's very kind of you to say. I am not sure whether I should though. With the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, I have to be up early to chaperone all the third years." _Nice one,_ he commended himself.

Pansy sighed heavily. "That's all right, I'll talk to Goyle. I'm sure he'll be up to it." She grabbed a bread roll and smiled at him. "Well, see you later."

Draco watched on in confusion as Pansy stood up and left. _What was that all about?_ He turned his attention to his still full plate of food. He hadn't entirely lied to Pansy, he did have to chaperone the third years, but he did not need to be up until nine o'clock.

He scanned the hall again for Dylan. _Where is she?_

As if hearing his thoughts she walked into the Great hall looking rather depressed. _What happened now?_ Draco stood up and made his way over to her. However, no sooner had he taken a few steps did Snape walk in behind her. Draco glanced between the two as the rest of the hall began exchanging pointed stares.

"Dylan?" he called to her. "Where have you been?" Draco ran to her side and grabbed her arm softly. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

Dylan nodded but didn't look up from the floor. Behind her Snape cleared his throat pointedly and Draco led her back to the Slytherin's table. "I can't sit here anymore, Draco," she muttered.

He stared at her in confusion. "Why not," Draco said in a low voice. "What did he say to you?"

Dylan shook her head. "Someone has complained. I'm in Gryffindor, and shouldn't be sitting at this table." She lowered her voice and continued talking. "I can't stay in your room anymore either."

Draco's mind began to race, _all my planning! When I find out who it was…_ "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine in Gryffindor." _What the hell are you saying?_ He clenched his fists once again, not bothering to hide them this time, and watched his knuckles turn white.

Dylan nodded. "I have to get my other uniform out of your room." _Thank you!_ Draco's heart sped up once again; _there may be some hope left._ "I'd like to go now. Could you follow me in a few minutes?"

Draco rubbed her back softly. "I'll meet you outside the entrance, okay?" he whispered as she left the hall.

He couldn't help but turn to Crabbe who was sitting beside him, stuffing his face, and punch him. "What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"Never you mind," Draco said scathingly before leaving the hall after Dylan. "Who was it?" he asked as Dylan came into sight.

"I don't know," she muttered angrily. "I think it was Ron or Hermione, they hate me. Though I would have thought they'd _want_ me out of Gryffindor."

_Pansy_, Draco cursed. "Pureblood." The wall slid open and they walked into the Slytherin common room silently. _Please, nobody see her._ Draco had been paranoid since he first brought her here, if anyone saw her… Draco knew his father would be notified within the hour, and that could only mean trouble.

He followed her into his room and watched her sit on the bed. _There's still a shot, Draco._ She gave a sigh and flung herself back on the bed. _What is she doing?_ "Shouldn't you be getting your uniform?" Draco wanted to bite out his tongue.

"You're right," her voice was so miserable. Draco could only watch her move around the room, every fiber of his being willing him to go over and touch her. "I think that's everything."

Draco shoved his fists into his pockets. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he grated out.

"I guess so," she muttered. "Are you?"

Draco nodded. "So, you're coming with me, then?" he muttered, his face never leaving hers. "You haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"

Dylan paled and Draco felt his anger rise dramatically. "Draco, I…" she began. "Harry already asked me, and I-"

"To hell with him," Draco closed the space between them in two steps and grabbed her arms, her soft skin melting beneath his fingers. _There'll be a bruise tomorrow, _he thought happily. "You owe me this! Unless you want the whole world to know…" He knew this wouldn't help his situation but Draco couldn't help it. "You are coming with _me_, no excuses. Tell your precious Harry you can't make it, or tell him you are going with someone else. Or I'll tell him everything."

Dylan shut her eyes and Draco's blood boiled. He threw her onto the bed and straddled her. "What are you doing!" she screamed. "Let go of me!" Dylan's hands thumped against his chest.

Draco slapped her hands out of his way and leant down to kiss her neck. "Don't you get it?" he whispered angrily in her ear. His fingers ripped at the shirt fabric as he kissed her angrily on the lips.

Dylan struggled underneath him, trying desperately to get free. Draco grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head easily. "_S'il vous plaît arrêter_," she whispered.

He slid one hand up her skirt. "_Je souhaite que je pourrais arrêter_!" he breathed against her skin. _How I wish I could stop, Dylan._ His lips moved down her neck causing her to struggle harder. "Sit still!"

"Don't touch me! Let me go," she cried.

"It isn't that simple," he whispered coldly. He shut his eyes and began kissing her furiously again. He could taste blood, and he eased the pressure on her mouth.

"Draco!" a voice shrieked from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

Draco jumped away from Dylan's body as fast as he could. "Pansy?" he stared at the girl dreadfully. "What are you-"

"You and that bitch?" she interrupted him. "I thought I solved that problem! Wait until your father hears about this," she said coldly.

Draco paled as Pansy ran out of the room. He raced after her and flung her against the wall. "Don't you say a thing, or I swear… I'll…" Draco had no idea what he'd do, but he had to think of something.

Pansy smiled cruelly back at him. "I thought this was all a ploy to piss off Harry?" Pansy stared back at him daring him to deny it. "Now I find you in bed with her," she spat.

Draco let Pansy go instantly. _Dylan!_ He raced back into his room but couldn't find her anywhere. "Shit," he spat.

"You'll both live to regret this," Pansy laughed before heading towards her dormitory. "I'll see you in the morning, _darling_."

Draco sat on his bed and watched the wall slide back into place. _What the hell happened?_ He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Damn Pansy," he muttered darkly. Draco was shaking badly, his breathing was harsh and the scene that occurred only moments before played continually in his mind.

He took a shuddering breath and tried to figure a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into. If Pansy told his father, Draco knew what would happen and he didn't particularly feel like running down that road. If Pansy made his life a living hell, as she swore she would, what exactly could she do? Draco shook his head.

_Dylan hadn't mentioned whether she'd go with me tomorrow!_ Draco flung himself back his pillows. _As if she would want to go with me now._ He shut his eyes and groaned. _You didn't plan for this, Draco,_ the sly voice muttered. "Shut up," he muttered angrily.

Draco awoke the next morning feeling more exhausted than before he had gone to sleep. He had been kept awake all night by what he could only assume to be hormones. Dylan was attractive, that was the issue here, and when a girl is attractive well certain things can happen.

He shook his head. _That's no excuse, _he thought bitterly. _What happened to staying away from her? Pansy probably sent the letter last night and your father will be here any minute._

Draco shot out of bed and pulled on whatever he could find. Hell, if his father was going to be here today, he needed to do some thinking and fast. _Start thinking of excuses, and some good ones…_

Pacing around the common room didn't help his thought process. All he could think about was 'what if'. _If Pansy had not walked into the room last night, h_e took a deep breath. _But she did and that's all that matters._

He glanced at his watch and his heart began to race. _Five minutes!_ Draco ran out of the common room as fast as he could. Praying the staircases would take him to the right spot he barged through the corridors. _So far so good,_ he thought. _I'm going to make it._

As he approached the entrance hall he slowed himself down. _Malfoy's aren't concerned if they are late._ Draco sauntered around the corner and saw Hermione Granger racing about frantically.

"Where have you been?" she cried when she saw him. "You are five minutes late!"

Draco laughed. "Settle down, I'm here now." He eyed the group of young students carefully. _Why are they getting so excited about a bloody trip?_

_You were the same last night, remember? _The sly voice was back again. _Before she told you she was going with Potter. _Draco had to clench his fists to stop himself cursing everyone in sight.

"Are you all right, Malfoy?" Hermione Granger asked softly. "You don't look very happy."

"When have I ever looked happy, Mudblood?" he spat. "Come on, let's get moving!"

He glared at all the third years, before walking off in front of the group. "We're heading off now," Draco heard the other girl call out. "Settle down, let's go."

The trip took less time than he thought. Draco left Hermione 'know-it-all' Granger to deal with the other students, preferring to think of excuses. Pansy was sure to have told his father, and Lucius Malfoy would wander down to Hogsmeade later today and most definitely kill him.

As they entered through the gates of Hogsmeade, the third years all gasped. Granger sent them off and then headed towards the three broomsticks. _No doubt she will be looking for Potter._ Draco stopped dead and whirled around, following the girl into the small bar.

He glanced around the bar unable to see the tall blonde. _There's bloody Potter but where the hell is she?_ As the Head Girl approached the table, Potter looked up and smiled. _I wish you were dead,_ Draco thought bitterly.

Draco turned swiftly and left the bar. _She's not here…_ he thought. _At least she's not here with him._ He walked towards Zonko's joke shop, hoping to stock up on some of their dung bombs. _Peeves will get some fun out of it, at least._

He walked past the fountain that stood in the middle of the town square. The mermaid centerpiece winked at him however Draco just glared back. _What's the point of being here? It's the same every time… I should just go back to the castle._

Draco froze instantly. He could have sworn Dylan just ran behind that building. _What the hell is she doing here?_ Draco ran as fast as he could to catch up to her, _it has to be her._

As he caught up to the girl he grabbed her and spun her around. "Dylan!" he cried.

The girl stared back at him in horror. "Don't touch me, please." She sounded so frightened. Draco pulled her closer. "Please, just let me go."

He held her at arm's length and stared at her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry for what happened. I really am. I don't know what came over me." Draco put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "Will you look at me?"

Dylan closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I don't want to look at you. Not anymore." She pushed him away and glared at him. "I have to go."

"Running back to Potter?" he called after her. "Fine, I'm sure his buddies will treat you nicely."

He watched as Dylan stopped and turned to look at him with sad eyes. "Why would I go to Harry? I already told him I wasn't coming today; I told him I have homework." She shrugged.

Draco walked slowly towards her and almost screamed at her as she began taking fearful steps away from him. "Then why are you here today?" he asked slyly.

"I wanted to see Hogsmeade." Dylan looked around for, what Draco assumed, was a place to run. "I thought it would be a little more interesting than this. Especially since two people wanted to take me."

Draco watched her bump into a building and her eyes widened in fear. "Surely you haven't seen all of it?" he muttered as he approached her. "Let me show you around." Draco held out his hand and waited patiently for her to take it. "I promise I won't hurt you again."

Dylan shook her head and continued to stare at him silently. "Please, Dylan. I fell awful for what happened. I just want to make it up to you." He took another step towards her and groaned in frustration as she flinched away from him.

"I just want to go back to the castle," she whispered. "You can walk me, if you must."

"No!" Draco muttered. "We can't go back to the castle."

Dylan stared at him curiously. "Why can't we go back?"

Draco glanced around cautiously. "I just don't want to waste the day. I have duties here, as Head Boy."

"Well, you stay here then. Like I said, I want to go back to the castle." Dylan stared at him for a full minute. "I'll see you around."

As she moved past him he grabbed her arm and spun her back around. Draco hugged her tightly and laid his head on hers. "I will walk you back to the castle," he whispered softly. "I can't stay."

"I never asked you to," she replied dryly.

The walk took no more than five minutes, yet Draco could have sworn it was longer. He had grabbed her hand before they had gone more than a few meters, and as she stared around for her beloved Harry Potter, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if things could have been different.

When she stared at him curiously and made to pull her hand away, he had merely tightened his grip. "Indulge me," he whispered. Draco enjoyed the feeling of power it gave him. Her hand was so tiny he felt as though he could break it off without the slightest amount of effort on his part.

As the castle loomed into view he couldn't help but feel a hint of regret. _Would we have spent the entire day together if last night didn't happen?_ This one thought had plagued his mind all morning and now that he was about to leave her it had returned.

Dylan turned towards him and gave him a feeble smile. "Thank you for walking me back." As she tried to remove her hand from his grasp, Draco pulled her into him. "Draco?" she whispered.

"You aren't back yet," he said pointedly. "I promised I'd walk you back to the castle." _What the hell are you doing, _he thought. _Have you gone mad?_

Draco held her for what seemed like eternity, yet Dylan didn't seem too annoyed. A soft breeze swept her hair up and set both their robes billowing. As they stood there in the middle of the grounds, a cloud ran over the sun and Dylan shivered.

He shut his eyes in contentment. _Suck it up, Draco. This will be all you'll get._ Draco breathed deeply, a faint mix of soap and roses met him. He grinned into her hair and sighed.

Somewhere in the forest a bird was twittering madly, and as the sun finally returned he lifted Dylan's face to meet his. Draco's lips touched hers ever-so-softly and his heart began to race.

_You should take her back in now,_ a little voice whispered, though Draco barely heard it. Dylan wrapped her arms around him as he drew her towards him. What surprised him the most wasn't the fact that she was standing there nicely, but the fact that she began to kiss him back. Timidly at first, but as his hand caressed her cheek gently she deepened the kiss.

"Dylan?" he whispered softly. "Do you know what you are doing?"

_Please, please don't let her stop._ Draco's stomach tensed as she pulled back. She looked into his eyes and gave another shiver. "It's getting cold," she said feebly. "I should go."

He gave a weary sigh, and while his body was screaming at her for attention, Draco led her back into the castle. "I better get back," he sighed. Dylan nodded as she took the stairs towards the dungeon. "Where are you going?" Draco stared at her curiously.

"Nowhere in particular," she smiled back at him shyly. "Have fun at Hogsmeade."

Draco couldn't do anything but watch her walk down the corridor. _Gryffindor tower is the other way!_ As soon as this thought entered his head Draco began to walk slowly after her. _Don't get your hopes up…_

He watched her stop outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common room. "Dylan?" he muttered.

She gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling back at him. "Draco," she whispered.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked. _Hell if she leads me on again, I don't think I can stop._

Dylan lowered her head as Draco walked towards her, stopping only inches away from her. "Pureblood," she whispered and the wall slid open. "I sure hope I know what I'm doing."

Draco groaned and lifted her easily into his arms. "I sure hope so." He carried her into his room, laying her gently on the bed. "This is your last chance to leave." He held his breath awaiting her reply.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." Dylan smiled at him as she undid the first few buttons of her shirt.

"Don't," he whispered. Draco grabbed her hands and stared at her intently. "I want to do that."

Dylan moved back until she was resting against his pillows. _This can't be happening._ Draco lay on his side next to her and smiled down at her. His hand caressing her face, her lips, her neck and anywhere else he could think of.

She shut her eyes as he planted soft kisses across her face. "Draco," she sighed.

Draco undid the remaining buttons on her shirt and he removed both her shirt and bra easily. He stared at her, watching her reaction as he kneaded her breasts. Dylan shuddered in pleasure and her mouth dropped open as he continued.

He lowered himself down until his mouth closed over her nipple, sucking gently. Dylan gave a soft moan as he began the process again on her other breast. Draco moved lower, sliding off her skirt and underpants with ease, breathing deeply as he looked at her naked figure on his bed.

Dylan reached out for him, and Draco couldn't stop himself going to her. _This has to be some sick joke,_ he thought as he kissed her once again. He felt her hands slide under his shirt and he raised his arms obediently.

Once his shirt was removed he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. "It's your turn," he whispered.

He gasped as she kissed his neck softly. Draco could hear her panting as his hands trailed up her legs. She stared down at him, her eyes willing him to continue his exploration. Draco felt her fingers fumbling with the button on his pants and he smiled. "Let me," he muttered, brushing her hands away.

Dylan gasped and shot off the bed, staring at him fearfully. "I can't," she whispered, her eyes watching him sadly. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Draco muttered in disbelief. "You're joking, right?" His hands stopped trying to wrestle with the button on his pants. "This is not funny."

He watched her shake her head and, as she moved to grab her clothes, he followed her around the room. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled over and over again.

Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and whirled her around to face him. "You can't be serious?" he muttered. "You were the one who walked here, and now you're-" He ran a frustrated hand through his already messy hair.

"I'm sorry," she bit her lip softly.

"No." Draco grabbed her by the waist and threw her non-too-gently onto the bed. "No, I'm not doing this again." He held her down with one hand as his other hand undid the button on his pants. "I don't care if you can't," he spat. "You should have thought of that beforehand."

Dylan stared up at him, terror plastered all over her face, her body trying to wriggle free. Draco slapped her across the face and she froze. He stared hard at her and watched on angrily as she flinched back. _Dammit!_ _I knew it was too good to be true._

Her hands pelted his bare chest, but he barely noticed. Draco leant down to kiss her and copped a blow to the face. "You little bitch," he spat. He grabbed her wrists and held them at her side.

Draco's mouth moved over her neck and chest, he grinned in triumph as a little moan escaped her throat. "No, please. Not like this, please. Don't do this," she murmured, her eyes glinting with unshed tears.

He finally parted her legs and stared coldly into her eyes. "Try and stop me," he challenged. Before she had a chance to reply, Draco thrust into her violently.

Dylan shut her eyes in pain and let out a cry, sobering Draco immediately. _Fuck!_ He looked down at her in confusion. Her face was pale and tears were streaming down her face, her whole body was tensed. Draco was pretty sure she was holding her breath as well.

He shut his eyes against the sight and continued, willing himself to hurry for the first time in his life. _Why didn't she say anything?_ He tried desperately to ignore her painful gasps, each one making him feel like a monster.

Draco sped up his thrusts as he fast approached his climax and let her hands go. He found her hips and pulled her back and forth, knowing he was probably hurting her more but it was the only way he could finish quickly. His heart raced, and his breathing became harsh. For a moment he felt his body go rigid and he gasped as he felt himself release.

Without opening his eyes he untangled himself from her and rolled onto the mattress. _You're a cruel bastard, Draco Malfoy._ Guilt was eating away at his stomach and his mind. He heard a small sob from Dylan and he had to get out of the bed.

Draco walked around the room and gathered up her clothes. "Here," he muttered as he threw them at her. He pulled on his black bath robe and without giving her a second glance he left the room in search of the shower.

_Fuck!_ _What the hell happened?_ Draco stood beneath the harsh spray of the shower and rubbed his face wearily. His breathing still hadn't recovered and he knew it wouldn't return to normal for the next few hours.

As he dressed in silence he didn't dare look at the bed. Dylan had left the room, _most likely as soon as I'd left_, but he couldn't handle the memory. His mind was punishing him enough as it was.

Draco made his way to the Great hall; _the feast should be starting soon_. He still couldn't figure out where the time had gone, but all the students had been back from Hogsmeade for an hour already. As he neared the hall he could hear voices exchanging conversations, there were too many people talking at once to make out what they were saying however. _Probably talking about how great the day was._

He took a deep breath before rounding the corner and was glad he had when his gaze landed on a huge banner. Draco felt as though he'd been hit in the stomach by the whomping willow.

"What do Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and Severus Snape have in common?" Draco groaned as the words flashed across the canvas. He bit his lip as the next words flashed onto the banner. "A niece called Dylan Thompson."

Draco realized the students were all talking about this new piece of information. _I'd better get that down before she sees it!_ He glanced around the hall for the dream team and Dylan but couldn't see them. _So far, so good._

He stared around for Pansy; _no doubt she's behind this._ Sure enough, she sat at the Slytherin table laughing along with the other students, her eyes gleaming happily. Draco made to move towards her, as a palm collided with his face and he stumbled back.

Draco's hand flew to his cheek as he stared around for his attacker, and he paled at the sight. Dylan Thompson stared back at him angrily for a moment, tears in her eyes, before running out of the hall with a sob.


	9. The Halloween Ball

**Chapter 9**

Draco couldn't stop thinking about Dylan. His mind continued to torture him with images of her. A week had passed since the Hogsmeade trip, and Draco had barely said a word to anyone. He had searched for Dylan during meal times and even waited outside in the corridor to watch every student walk through the classroom door.

Dylan's heartbroken expression replayed more than anything, triggered by the student's hushed whispers. His mind would wander during classes, wondering where she was and what she was doing. Excuses cluttered his mind while images of her under him crept through his dreams.

Draco hadn't set foot in his second room since that afternoon. He had gathered up anything he would need urgently. Draco, refusing to look at the bed, had locked up the room and took up his place in his old dormitory. Nobody had questioned his decision, though several confused glances were exchanged between the other males.

Guilt crawled through his veins, traveling through every inch of him, seeping into his muscles and causing him to feel nauseous. _It wasn't my fault, Pansy just happened to find out._

He sat in front of the fireplace, the common room was deserted, the students had been asleep for several hours, and all the lights had been extinguished. The flickering flames cast a gloomy light around him, and he found his gaze drawn deeper into them. The only comforting thought Draco could find was the fact that his father had not turned up that afternoon, though this offered little compensation.

Draco closed his eyes in frustration, trying to shut out the memories, however even the darkness behind his eyes held no solace. As if he wasn't tortured enough, the memory of the soft kiss they shared on the way back to the castle replayed in front of him. He could see it so clearly, her lips so close to his, her body pressed up against his, her hair billowing in the wind.

He shook his head angrily. "Get over it," he muttered to himself.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Pansy's small figure emerged from the shadows, her gaze focused completely on his face.

Draco clenched his fist angrily and turned his head away from her. "Get out of here, Pansy," he grated. "I haven't hit a woman yet, I don't want to start now."

"Draco," she whispered. Draco's stomach clenched; how he had put up with her for all those years he'd never know. "Please, Draco, talk to me." Her voice was whiny and as she moved closer to touch him Draco physically recoiled away from her.

"Just drop it, Pansy." Draco stood up swiftly, turning his back on her. "I can't deal with you right now." He walked quickly to the common room's exit and made his way out into the grounds.

The night air was crisp and Draco breathed deeply, pausing on the stone steps for a moment to listen to the noises around him. A wolf howled from somewhere deep in the forest, a rush of wings told him several owls were out hunting, and if he stood completely still he could hear the soft lapping of water from the lake.

Another sound caught his attention, much softer than that of the lake. He opened his eyes slowly and peered around in the darkness. A soft glimpse of light caught his eye and he found his feet moving towards it, straining his ears for the sound.

His feet took him further from the castle and towards the Quidditch pitch. Draco stopped dead at the entrance of the stadium as a bright green light reached his eyes, and he was forced to shut them. Again he heard the small sound before another flash of light illuminated the pitch.

Careful to stick to the shadows, Draco crept slowly towards the centre of the light, trying to distinguish the cause.

"Travien," Draco froze as that one word was uttered.

He heard the reply before he could see the two speakers. "Dylan? What's wrong? I know you can do better." The older man's voice held a hint of amusement as he addressed the one person Draco had been looking for all week.

"Can we take a break? I'm exhausted. Travien, please," Dylan breathed.

Draco couldn't stop himself from moving forward towards the pair, drawn by Dylan's soft voice. _What is she doing out here? _Draco's mind raced as he tried to remain hidden while desperately wanting to see her face.

Another flash of light and Draco had to raise his arm to shield his eyes. The light had come from Travien's wand, yet he wasn't too sure what had happened to it. As his eyes finally adjusted to the dark Draco had to mentally stop himself from moving.

There she was, Dylan Thompson, the girl who had tormented him continually for the past week. Draco watched on as the light breeze picked her long hair up and playfully whirled it around her. Her face was one of complete focus and he realized she was in a fighting stance.

As another flash of light burst from Travien's outstretched wand, Draco watched as Dylan raised her hand, a red glow surrounding her palm, and at once a warm breeze swept around her. Draco tried to keep his eyes open, but the light was so intense he had no choice but to turn his head and once again cover his eyes.

He looked back just in time to see Dylan's outstretched palm, the red tinge gone, drop slowly. Her shoulders drooped wearily and Draco could hear her gasping for air. "Please, Travien. I can't do this anymore." Her voice was so soft Draco had to hold his breath just to hear her.

"Once more, Dylan," Travien sounded rather tired himself. "That's all I ask."

Draco crept forward to watch them from a better vantage point. As she lifted her palm, the red glow surrounding her hand once more, Draco could see her perfectly. Her normally bright blue eyes were a dull grey color, and she looked more pale than usual. Obviously they had been doing this all night.

He needed to be closer still, he needed to talk to her, to comfort her and tell her it was a mistake. He needed her to smile at him.

As he took another step, Draco felt the heat from the bright light and the warm breeze that swam around Dylan's body. He watched as Dylan's eyebrows drew together in confusion, her entire stance changed, and as she turned her head towards him Draco's heart pounded in his chest.

Draco heard her gasp softly as fear flickered across her face and she took an involuntary step away from him. "Dylan," he whispered softly however his voice was drowned out by Travien's sharp cry.

Dylan turned back just in time to cross her arms protectively over her face as the giant ball of light collided with her chest, throwing her across the pitch. She landed several meters away from where she stood only moments ago, her body lay completely still on the ground.

Draco swallowed hard and took a step towards her. He heard Dylan draw a sharp breath in before she sat up and stared around through the darkness for him. Instinctively Draco stepped back into the shadows before hurrying back to the castle. The look of shock on her face was reminder enough of what he had done.

His breathing was ragged even as he sat on his four-poster bed. _At least you saw her,_ the sly voice whispered to him. Draco raked a hand through his hair as he lay back against his pillows. Drawing the curtains around his bed he tried to shut out the look of fear that was now playing along with the other memories in his mind, desperately willing himself to sleep.

"Dylan, what happened?" Travien's voice was filled with concern. He followed her stunned gaze towards the entrance that was hidden by the shadows. "Are you all right?"

Dylan nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she struggled for air. Her chest felt tight, her lungs refusing to take in air. He had been here, watching her, he had seen her train. Panic rose up in her stomach, yet another thing to add to his already growing list of possible blackmail material.

She tried to focus her mind to the present; _you cannot change the past_. Dylan couldn't see him through the darkness, her eyes not yet adjusted, but she was sure Draco would have fled instantly. _Why was he here? Why didn't I notice him sneaking up?_

Travien waved a hand in front of her eyes and Dylan had to force her mind to concentrate on the here and now. "I thought I saw someone," she said simply. "It was probably a trick of the light, or a figment of my tired mind."

She shook her head and stood up, swaying slightly before grabbing onto Travien's shoulders for support. "You look rather pale, maybe we went a little far tonight," his voice was sympathetic though Dylan knew he didn't think that was the case.

_If it were up to Travien, I'd be working ten times as hard all day, everyday. _Dylan smiled back at him sweetly. "Perhaps, though it was probably because I didn't eat again today."

Travien put an arm around her shoulder, and Dylan suddenly felt warmer. "Let's get you to bed, I expect you in class tomorrow."

Dylan had argued with him several hours ago about her skipping classes. Since it was the beginning of the year, Dylan agreed with him, she _should_ be going to every class, everyday.

However Travien wasn't the one with a secret exposed. She heard the girls talking about it in the toilets, in the dormitory and every now and again when she walked into a room and the conversation died away instantly, she knew they were talking about her. The other students never really tried to hide the fact.

Travien would never understand what she was going through, at least not in this lifetime. Not to mention her last encounter with Draco Malfoy wasn't a pleasant one. As they entered through the heavy front doors, Dylan felt a familiar cold rush of air sweep through her mind and her defenses sprang into place. The barrier protecting her thoughts wasn't very strong; Dylan hoped Travien wouldn't push too hard against it.

Thankfully, the chill subsided and Dylan breathed softly, keeping her thoughts hidden carefully just in case.

"Good night, Dylan," Travien muttered softly. His gaze raked over her once and, as his eyes met hers, gave a brief smile. "I will see you in class tomorrow."

Dylan nodded once before ascending the flight of stairs that would take her to Gryffindor Tower. As she entered the Common Room, she instinctively glanced around for any students still out of bed, though she knew they would all be asleep.

She took her favorite chair by the fire and shut her eyes against the bright flames. _What was he doing?_ Dylan's mind betrayed her; she had forced herself not to think about Draco Malfoy since their last encounter, busying herself with work or extra training sessions with Travien. However, after one glance at him all other thoughts had left her mind.

_It may not have been him, _she tried to tell herself. _Perhaps it was just a trick of the light._ She knew it was hopeless; nobody else could cause that reaction, though it wasn't until after she had spied him that her mind caught up and recognized his presence. _I'll have to mention that piece of information to Travien. He'll love training me on that again_, she thought sarcastically.

A soft grumble from the couch beside her caused Dylan's eyes to open and she had to force herself not to jump out of her seat. She peered over cautiously, trying to spot the person in the dark.

A shockingly white hand was the only thing she could see against the dark red of the couch. The owner of the hand gave a loud sigh and, before Dylan could move, threw his legs over the side of the chair and leant his pale body over them.

"Harry?" Dylan whispered.

The boy's head snapped around to stare at Dylan in confusion. "Dylan?" his tired voice mumbled back. "What are you doing here?"

Dylan knew his eyes could not have focused on her due to the dark; however his gaze was eerily accurate. "I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd sit here and just think."

"About Malfoy?" he shot back softly, surprising Dylan. "I know you have been avoiding him all week, I don't blame you, but it's a little odd."

She shook her head. "It's not entirely odd. How would you feel if you had a rather large secret exposed in the great hall?" She breathed deeply, trying to keep her voice normal. "Yes, Malfoy had something to do with it, but… oh, I don't know."

Dylan could see Harry fairly well; his pale body stood out against his red pajama pants, and his raven hair was ruffled from sleep. "You can tell me about it, Dylan. We're friends, aren't we?"

She nodded slowly. "We are friends, Harry. I just… don't know what I should do anymore." Dylan gave a heavy sigh before continuing. "Malfoy found out about Dumbledore, Snape and Cornelius one night. I was talking to Travien and he overheard our conversation."

Harry motioned for her to sit next to him and Dylan didn't hesitate to comply. Once seated next to Harry she felt better than she had all week. Somehow just being near him gave her hope and reassurance. Harry's arm was thrown around her shoulders and his thumb was softly caressing her skin.

"Keep going," he muttered.

"Malfoy cornered me later that night, saying that if I didn't pretend to be his girlfriend he would tell everyone. He wanted to annoy you, I guess." Dylan suddenly felt cold inside. Harry had stopped caressing her and he had turned his face away sharply. "I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know what would happen if I did."

Dylan could hear Harry's sharp breathing clearly. "You could have told me about your uncles, even about Malfoy's threat. I wouldn't have thought any less of you, hell; I would have helped you get rid of him." He removed his arm from around her shoulders. "Being Head Boy it doesn't give him the right to intimidate people."

Dylan watched on as Harry stood up and began to pace in front of her. "I told him I didn't want to do it anymore; it was too much of a burden for a secret. So, he put up the banner and you know the rest."

"Why didn't you want anyone to know?" Harry had stopped pacing and was staring at her incredulously. "What is so bad about being related to them? Snape, I can understand, but the Minister for Magic and Albus Dumbledore?"

"I thought you, of all people, would understand Harry." Dylan shut her eyes, willing herself to continue. "In the past, at my old school, people knew who I was, and people who I thought were friends suddenly turned against me. Most used it for their own personal gain, just as Malfoy had done."

She opened her eyes and stared at a motionless Harry. "They thought I was at the school because of them, that I wasn't smart enough to get there myself. Even here it's the same; people think I'm using my contacts to be here." Dylan sighed. "Maybe I am, I don't know. I haven't turned up for a class in the past week, I haven't been punished for it, and let's face it my potion abilities are nonexistent. How else could I get into Senior Potions if it weren't for my uncle?"

"So you wanted to be normal, to fit in. You figured if people didn't know who you were they would be friends with you?" Harry knelt down in front of her, grabbing her hands as he did so. "I'm still your friend, whether you like it or not. I don't care if you are related to them, you can't choose that and I know you deserve to be here."

Dylan felt a lump in her throat and desperately tried to swallow it. She opened her mouth to reply, however she couldn't trust her voice not to betray her feelings so she closed it.

"Come to the Halloween party with me," Harry whispered softly. "It's really just a feast, but come with me anyway."

Dylan nodded and threw her arms around Harry's neck. "Of course I will," she whispered.

As she glanced down at her clothes, Dylan couldn't help but feel nervous. The Halloween party was about to start and she was still upstairs worrying about her outfit. Harry hadn't mentioned what they were supposed to wear, so Dylan had tried on three different outfits before finally deciding on a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt.

She hadn't seen what the other girls were wearing since she had been hiding behind her heavy curtains waiting for them to leave. Harry had told her to wait for him in the Common Room but Dylan was petrified of leaving her room. _What if I'm dressed like an idiot and everyone else is just in their uniform?_

Dylan took a deep breath, if she didn't leave now Harry might think she had already left. With one final look at herself in the mirror she turned and made her way into the common room.

However, the common room was completely empty, not a single student was left waiting on the couch for their friends. _Where's Harry, _she wondered anxiously. Dylan slowly made her way towards the exit, and after glancing around one last time she left for the party alone.

_What a start,_ she thought miserably. _I hope Harry has already left, and isn't sitting in there waiting for me._

After they had spoken on the couch two nights ago, Dylan had had butterflies in her stomach, and as she walked towards the Great Hall they returned with vengeance. The corridors were eerily quiet and, as always, the staircases refused to take her to where she wished to go.

Twenty minutes of running around the castle desperately, she finally made it to the hall. She could hear the many voices chattering excitedly, and was greeted with a feeling of déjà vu.

Dylan remembered the last time she had rounded this corner alone, when her entire world had crashed around her. The banner and the events after the Hogsmeade trip flooded back to her. She leant against the nearest wall and shut her eyes. Dylan had to force herself to breathe, _what if it happens again?_

The feeling of panic began to rise at a rapid rate and Dylan mentally had to remind herself to stay calm, _Harry is just around the corner._ Her throat closed up, her lungs burned for fresh air and Dylan's mind chased itself back and forth.

"Dylan?" She opened her eyes and Harry's face swam into focus. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

She nodded softly, taking a deep breath of air at the same time. "Yes," Dylan replied simply. "I thought you weren't coming." Her heart beat slowly returned to normal as she stared at Harry happily.

Harry laughed. "Why would I want to miss out on tonight?" he stared at her skeptically. "Unless you don't want me to be here."

Dylan flashed him a tiny smile. "Now that's just silly."

She glanced down at Harry's clothes, a pair of black pants and a simple red t-shirt with a lion on the front. _Thank you._ Dylan breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she had chosen the right sort of clothes.

"Are you ready?" Harry whispered.

Harry held his hand out for her to take and as she grabbed it, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. They rounded the corner and Dylan gasped. The hall looked magnificent.

Pumpkins the size of carriages sat in each corner of the room, live bats flew across the room, trying to find a quiet, shady corner. The ghosts were floating between students, stopping every now and again to chat. A skeleton was dancing on what appeared to be the dance floor however everyone seemed to be too afraid they might be hit with a flying femur; so the dance floor only had the one occupant.

Dylan could feel the stares of the students on her and Harry, the hall had been thrown into silence and Dylan stopped dead at the entrance. She saw Harry turn and stare at her in confusion, felt his arms snake around her and draw her closer to him, and heard him whisper in her ears that it would be all right.

With his arm around her shoulders she began to feel calm once again and was able to slowly move towards the Gryffindor table. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear as they sat down.

Ron and Hermione smiled at them both and even included Dylan into their conversation about Quidditch. "There's the World Cup coming up soon. England's made it in, about bloody time," Ron muttered. "Dad's getting tickets for us. Harry did you want to come?"

"Of course," he laughed. "Do you think I'd purposely miss the World Cup?"

Dylan smiled inwardly, _things feel normal again._ She was about to speak, however the headmaster stood up and all attention was turned to him.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you all enjoy the feast tonight, there will be a special surprise later in the evening." Dylan smiled softly at her uncle; he truly was king of his castle. "Until then, please dig in."

Once again, food appeared in front of Dylan and she had to laugh. _I'll never get used to this._

Harry stared at her in confusion. "Are you okay?" he muttered.

"I'm fine," she laughed. Dylan grabbed a bread roll and began the Quidditch conversation anew.

As dinner finished and dessert rolled around, Dylan seemed to have won Ron and Hermione back onto her side. They had joined many other students on the dance floor, though a large circle had formed around the skeleton so no one got hurt.

Dylan couldn't remember the last time she had danced. She felt amazing, her body moving to the music. Harry and Ron had seemed a little uncomfortable with the prospect of dancing, but a little push from Hermione and they had followed her to the dance floor.

Harry smiled at Dylan as their gaze connected. She had to admit Harry knew how to dance relatively well; at least he wasn't trodding on anyone's feet.

Dylan glanced around the circle of students, amazed at the difference a bit of music could make. Crabbe and Goyle stood in the corner, moving rather ungracefully back and forth in time to the music. _They look as though they are having a fit_, at this thought, Dylan had to fight back a laugh.

Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Dylan smiled. _I suppose it's not every day you get to dance like a maniac with your friends._

As she was turning back another person caught her eye. Draco Malfoy. He was staring back at her with a look of confusion on his face. Dylan couldn't move, while there were at least another hundred students dancing around them, she could not remove her eyes from his.

Dylan watched on as his lips drew into a small smile. He bowed mockingly at her, keeping his gaze locked with hers, causing Dylan's heart to speed up dramatically. The music changed to an electronically-fueled frenzy and the students around them screamed wildly.

While she couldn't discern the beat, the other students seemed to have no problems shaking their bodies; jostling Dylan closer to the one person she wanted to run from. Dylan shut her eyes in pain as an elbow collided with her ribs. _That bloody skeleton,_ she thought angrily.

When she opened her eyes she saw another girl talking with Draco. The short dark hair, the squashed face, even the small stature gave away the identity. Pansy Parkinson had Draco by the arm and was leading him out of the circle. _Good riddance._

"Bring it in." Even over the roar of the music, Dylan heard her uncle's commanding voice clearly.

She turned her head in time to see the doors open and a large cake being wheeled into the hall by the house elves. Dylan turned around to stare at Harry, however he was enthralled by the three tiered cake with orange icing.

"What a cake!" Dylan heard Hermione whisper. "It has little spiders on it, very fitting for Halloween."

Dylan swallowed and forced a smile onto her face. "It's amazing." Her stomach began to tie itself in knots and her head began to spin. "I think I'll get some fresh air," she mumbled as she pushed her way through the crowd.

Just as she'd quietly stepped out of the doors she heard her uncle start to sing, "Happy Birthday" and Dylan ran the rest of the way to the school grounds, pleading nobody would follow her.

She didn't stop running until she reached the school's courtyard knowing it was only a matter of time before people started looking for her. Dylan sat on a stone bench and stared at the fountain miserably.

_How could he do this to me?_ Dylan groaned, she knew there would be even more rumors following her around tomorrow thanks to her uncle. She laid her head in her hands and sighed. _I knew I shouldn't have come tonight._

"You know, most people _like_ their birthdays," a sarcastic voice called.

Dylan gasped softly. _How the hell did he find me?_ She knew Draco Malfoy was standing only feet away from here but she wasn't going to give him the fight he was obviously looking for. Dylan tried to keep calm; listening to the steady trickle from the fountain helped a lot.

She heard him move towards her, slowly of first, smart enough to stay a fair distance from her. Dylan bit her lip. One step followed shortly by a second. The spicy scent of his cologne floated across the night air, taunting her. He took another step towards her.

The grounds were so silent she could swear Draco would hear her shallow breathing if he got any closer. Dylan could just imagine his face, a smirk plastered across it, his eyes laughing at her misfortune.

"Aren't you going to at least say 'good evening' to me?" Draco's voice was filled with laughter.

Dylan lifted her head and glared back at him, faltering for a second as she realized how close he actually was. "Why are you bothering me? I came out here to be alone," she muttered.

"Well, I figured that much," Draco scoffed. "You realize, hiding is only going to make them gossip even more."

"While finding me out here _alone_ with you, after I snuck out of the hall, on my birthday isn't going to?" Dylan replied sarcastically, causing Draco to laugh appreciatively. Dylan liked the deep sound of it. She realized this was the first time she'd heard him truly laugh out loud.

"Anyway, what are _you_ doing out here?" she asked pointedly. Dylan eyed him warily, their previous encounters playing in her mind like a warning.

Draco grinned. "I brought you some cake. Usually people like to eat birthday cake, and since the birthday _girl_ didn't grab any cake on her way out, I thought maybe you would like some."

Dylan stared at him as if he were mad. "Why would I want cake?" She glared at his outstretched hand in horror, afraid the piece of cake would attack her at any moment. "Why do you think I left the hall in the first place?"

"Obviously you didn't want people to know you are a year older." He paused. "Not that anyone is going to worry how old you are," he added quietly.

She stood gracefully, trying to keep her breathing steady. _The nerve of him! _Dylan averted her gaze away from the boy as she paced back and forth. The sound of her feet hitting the cobblestone echoed into the night.

"How old are you anyway?" Malfoy whispered. "I would have gotten you a card-"

"Will you give me a break?" Dylan interrupted. She whirled around to stare at him. "I don't care about the presents, the cards or the well-wishers for that matter. They mean nothing to me." She shook her head angrily; all calm thoughts forgotten. "And you? I don't want anything to do with you."

Dylan began pacing again, this time in front of Draco, her eyes never leaving his face. "You mean nothing to me. I have my life, and I don't want you in it. So take your cake and piss off!" Dylan slapped his outstretched hand away from her, sending the piece of cake to the floor.

"It really was a nice cake," Draco muttered. "What a waste."

Dylan screamed in frustration. "What is wrong with you?" she spat. "Can't you take a hint? Go away! You can think of it as my birthday present, if you wish. Just leave me alone!"

She tried hard not to punch him in the face as he just stood completely still, staring at her in confusion. Instead, Dylan made her way to the ledge of the fountain and stared into the water, hoping to regain some composure.

Dylan heard him leave the courtyard, his footsteps gradually dying away. _Please don't tell anyone I was here,_ she prayed silently. Though she knew what Draco was like, he had placed a giant banner in the hall last time things didn't go his way, no doubt this time he'd erect a giant neon sign leading the way to her.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did so. The soft trickle of water easing her tension away. Once again the night became peaceful and Dylan's anger was no more.

Glancing at her watch she noted the time; eleven fifty. She walked quickly over to the piece of cake and scooped up a handful of the cream. Ten minutes to go, if she missed midnight this year she didn't know what she would do.

She began to draw on the concrete two overlapping circles with the cream. Taking her time so there were no mistakes. Every movement was exact, every breath keeping her focused. A pentacle in the middle of the rings was next, each point touching the outermost edge of the circles.

Dylan paused, closing her mind against the invading thoughts. She didn't want to think about what was to happen, or the 'what if's', she was only to focus on the here and now. Under the moonlight, the white lines were striking against the grayish stones.

Her gaze moved once more to her hand, the lack of cream sent her heart racing. _What the hell am I going to do?_ Glancing back she realized there wasn't enough left over to finish the symbol. _I'm not giving up now…_

She drew her thumb to her mouth, biting down as she thought of what to do next. "Ouch!" she cried. Staring down at her thumb she saw a crimson droplet appear. Due to her anxiety, Dylan hadn't realized how hard she was biting and had drawn blood.

Quickly checking her surroundings, she pushed her thumb to the stone just above her white symbol and drew a short S-shaped line from the top to the bottom. A soft hum vibrated around the courtyard as two transparent doors appeared in front of her.

"Dylan!" The voice startled her and she spun around in fear. "What is that?" Draco asked curiously.

Dylan groaned. "None of your business." She glanced down at her watch; two minutes to go. "Didn't I tell you to leave?" _Please, just go,_ she pleaded silently. Knowing full well what would happen if he was still standing there in two minutes.

"Yeah, you did, but I came back." Draco started towards her, a cruel look on his face. "Do you know why?"

"To annoy me," Dylan supplied. "You're doing a nice job of it." _One minute to go_. "Please, will you leave me alone?"

She glanced behind her, the doors were flickering wildly. Dylan had to get in there, no matter what, but if Draco didn't leave soon…

"No," Draco spat.

Dylan turned her head to face him, stunned to see how close he was to her, there noses were barely two millimeters apart. _Twenty seconds,_ she thought wildly.

His hands grabbed her none-too-gently by the arms and jerked her towards him pressing his lips fiercely to hers. Dylan was too surprised to resist his onslaught, his tongue pushed through her lips and into her own mouth.

"I want you," he whispered harshly against her lips. "I know you want me too…"

Dylan gasped and pushed against him, throwing them both off balance. Her foot instinctively went behind her to steady them; however it landed in the cream on the floor causing her to slip once again.

She felt Draco's arms wrap around her body protectively, holding her close to him. One arm snaked its way to her head, holding it firmly to his chest to cushion against the fall. Dylan felt her own arms creep around his body and hold onto him tightly.

She heard the sound long before her mind registered it. The loud _whooshing_ sound of the air streaming through the open doors caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. Time seemed to be moving incredibly slow, almost as if someone had hit the 'slow motion' button.

She noted the sudden change of temperature, the biting cold of the wind seemed to whip her skin through her clothes. The world was plunged into darkness; there was no light from the moon, the stars or the castle.

Dylan felt Draco roll in mid-air shielding her from the inevitable impact with the ground. Even though she didn't hit the ground directly, the shockwaves seemed to reverberate through her own body. Draco sounded as though he had been punched in the stomach.

A loud creaking sound filled the darkness causing Dylan's mind to go into auto-mode. Dylan wrenched herself out of Draco's grip and turned towards where they had fallen from. The giant doors were closing rather quickly, Dylan could barely see past them, she saw the castle wall illuminated by the moonlight and ran towards it.

The darkness seemed to go on forever, she ran as fast as she could towards her freedom. She heard the fountain one last time before the doors slammed shut, the trickling water unable to soothe her nerves this time.

Dylan felt for the doors in the dark, pounding against them repeatedly. "No!" she sobbed, falling to her knees as the darkness covered her completely.


End file.
